The Beta and Her Alphas
by AlphaBait1990
Summary: Derek's past comes to bite him in a big way when Chelsey the one he let go shows up in Beacon Hills.21 and having nightmares that shake her to her core. What side will she choose? Does she follow her Alpha? Her first love? Or does The Demon Wolf himself seal her away from everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue

May 6, 2007

We got off our bus in Manhattan, New York outside the Javits Convention Center for the International Beauty Show. I'd waited for a whole year for this trip and with Mrs. Green running on and on about the rules I got bored fast and snuck off to see everything I wanted to see. The painted male models were gorgeous; they smiled and flirted with me. One had a night sky on his abs, the other tiger stripes; it was sexy. I left them and found a booth that sold Egyptian cotton sheets; I promptly bought some and headed for the second floor. Skin care was the focus, I felt like I was being followed. When I was alone and in an empty space I turned around and saw a man, tall 6 foot tall, broad shoulders, scruffy face, black hair, and blue eyes. Sexy as the male models, he should have been painted with something. He passed me smiling as he did and he smelt like musk. He got on the escalator ahead of me and god be damned did that man have an ass that would make any woman drool. Girls behind me were giggling like fools and I wasn't surprised when I turned around that it was Cat and Missy. God Cat was sad, short, and fat she got guys that didn't have class and weren't as hot as the guy in-front of me by being slutty and Missy did the same. They were both sloppy Sluts. If you're going to be a slut bang guys as hot as you and give them a little more of a challenge.

"You two are sad," I said.

"Why because we aren't virgin like you," said Missy.

"No because you think you have a chance with this guy and you're sluts," I said as I got off the escalator and went towards the make-up artists.

"Go get a makeover Chelsey James, you need one!" yelled Cat at her retreating back.

"Go blow someone's boyfriend Cat," I yelled back with a laugh.

I got my make-up done; the woman told me I had great skin. She wanted to show that and my eyes off so the makeup was light and nature. I bought everything she used on me then moved on to get a manicure and pedicure. I looked around and spotted Cat and Missy following that man still.

"Pathetic," I said.

The woman looked up at me "Excuse me," she said looking insulted.

"Oh god, oh no not you, my nails look wonderful! I was talking about those two girls from my class following tall, sexy, and brooding over there," I said.

"Oh, he's yummy and they are not," she laughed resuming her work.

He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, he had those pointy canines that were friggin' cute; it made his sexiness shoot up in my book. I blushed and I felt my skin warm, the woman let out a laugh at my expense.

"He doesn't even care about those girls honey, he likes you," she said finishing my toenails.

I put my sandals on and I paid the woman thanking her, I left and went to an emptier part of the center, a hand touched my shoulder, I flipped whoever it was with more effort than I thought I would need. Looking down I saw the hot guy on the floor.

He held up my debit card, "You dropped this," he said with slight surprise on his face.

I gently took my card "I'm sorry," I said as he got up.

"Very nice flip, Chelsey James," he said.

"I take a lot of self defense and Pilates classes," I said with a smile as I looked him over for injuries from my flip, not-so-subtly checking him out as well.

"Derek Hale," he said holding out his hand.

I shook it, "Nice too meet you Derek," I laughed.

"So do you flip every guy you flirt with?" he asked.

I let out another laugh "No you're the first."

He smiled "Well I feel terrible for frightening you. Can I buy you lunch and make it up too you Chelsey?"

I felt safe for some reason and I liked the feeling, "You know what? I'd really like that," I told him as he took my hand. He led me outside to 9th avenue to Ajisai Japanese Fusion, a higher end restaurant that served a variety of delicious seafood. Inside we sat down at a table, I ordered water with lemon and he smiled at me.

"You can get anything you want," he said.

"I like water with lemon its better for you plus it won't change the flavor of the food," I said.

"You are different then most girls," he stated with a smirk,

"That's because I care about myself and others instead of just myself," I told him looking at the menu.

"You're smart too." He said in appreciation.

"I also like to keep my brain in shape."

"Do you know what you want?" He inquired.

"No, you pick something. I'm not too fussy about seafood." I told him closing my menu.

He smiled and when the waiter came over he ordered for us, I grinned at him; he was smart and classy. We talked about my school and moved through topics randomly, our likes and dislikes, random thoughts, random memories.

"I like Greek Mythology really all Mythology," I told him with enthusiasm.

"Not many people do," he said.

"You don't like Twilight do you?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed "That is a terrible movie," he stated and I let out a sigh of relief and flashed him a large smile.

"It's just wrong, it made werewolf and vampire mythology look like a giant joke. If werewolves existed and turned into a wolf they would look like a normal wolf to blend in, and Vampires would blend in to," I ranted in irritation.

"You like werewolves?" he asked with a grin that echoed a wolf quality.

"I love the supernatural, it sounds exciting! Besides do you know what good the supernatural world could do if it truly did exist?"I said passionately.

"Monsters don't scare you Chelsey?" he asked with an appraising look in his eye.

"Not everything is a monster just because it grows fangs in the moonlight," I stated.

June 26, 2008

Derek knew her mom didn't tell her he was coming to her graduation; he snuck up behind her in the hall before she went on the stage. "Do you always flip guys you flirt with," he asked softly.

Chelsey turned around "Derek," she yelled as she hugged him in surprise.

"Hey Chels," he hugged her back kissing her cheek.

"How long are you here?" she asked him.

"As long as you want Birthday Girl," he said hugging her tight.

Chelsey slapped his chest, "Quiet, nobody knows!" She scolded him before going on the stage.

He went out into the auditorium and was greeted by her family, her father and brother shook his hand, her mother ignored the offered hand and pulled him into a hug him. He watched her get her diploma, smiling big as people snapped her picture; she loved her getting her picture taken. After it was over they took more pictures in the lunchroom, he stood with her getting a few taken with her. It was her graduation from cosmetology but it didn't matter, Chelsey had complained about her teacher and the boy she took to prom. They couldn't tarnish her joy over that vital piece of paper, he smelled it on her. Chelsey took off the graduation gown and he knew why she was over joy, she had broke all the cosmetology rules and made her old prom date's jaw drop. Chelsey's dress was a halter top dress, very short, black, and low cut. Her breast tattoo was out for everyone to see and her long legs were tan and on display. He watched her walk up to her teacher, her hips swayed and he found himself wanting to be more than just her friend. When the guy she liked saw her he smelled like lust, he made the comment about nailing her to his buddies. Of course that wasn't happening because when he flirted with her Chelsey shot him down promptly.

Chelsey walked up to him, "Derek, you look a little more brooding than normal," she commented. Derek pulled her close to him and kissed her, his hand went to the back of her neck, Chelsey's arms went around his and she slid her tongue past his lips, he let an involuntarily growl and put his free hand on her butt giving it a rough squeeze.

Chelsey squeaked pulling back from the kiss "Derek, not the time or place," she mockingly scolded.

"I'm a sorry I just needed to do that for a very long time and it took you in this dress to bring it out," he said giving her a light peck.

"Hey I don't have plans tonight cause it's not a big graduation so take me to dinner," she playfully ordered.

He did as she asked the night quickly ended up in his hotel he fought with the key card as Chelsey greedily kissed his lips her tongue twirling with his. He finally got the key card into the door opening it they stumbled in not before he shut the door. He lifted Chelsey up on his hips with ease she giggled and he loved hearing it he got her to the bed setting her down Chelsey he pulled her small dress up over her head seeing her in just lace panties and those black heels strappy. Chelsey bent down to undo her heels.

"No," he blurted out.

Chelsey stood up "You like the heels do you," she asked kissing him.

He picked her up again laying her on the bed under him "I love them," he said sucking at the skin on her neck.

Chelsey moaned underneath him her moans were sexy as hell he nuzzled her neck. Her sounds made him hard and when he rubbed against her she gasped.

"Mmm, Derek," she moaned.

He moved focusing on her breasts playing with her nipples while he kissed her, she had been so nervous but he took his time with pleasing her. He wanted her first time to be special and as painless as he could make it. When she told him she was ready he positioned himself and asked her again if she was sure, she smiled and shook her head yes. He told her to relax and it would be easier for her she did and he slowly pushed inside her, she whimpered and he asked if she wanted him to stop once again.

"No Derek, I want it to be with you," I had told him it hurt but it would stop, everyone had told me it would.

He pushed all the way inside me and looked down at me for a minute pulling back he pushed again and the pained eased though it was still present. I bit my lip closing my eyes, the pain went away and he moved a little faster. I opened my legs wider for him and I found myself moaning softly. He kissed my lips, moving to kiss my neck softly making my lower abs tightened and I felt my whole body relax, it felt like I was sinking into the bed.

He had pulled her pain when she had closed her eyes and now she was under him with the afterglow of an orgasm he'd given her, he didn't even care that he had not found his own release seeing her like this made it worth it.

"I love you Chelsey and I'm not just saying this because you're naked under me," he said with a smile.

Chelsey smiled at him, "I know and I love you too Derek Hale," she said.

He had spent the entire summer with her and she became a master of sex through weeks of straight practice. She tired him out just as much as he tired her. He tactfully rented a summer home on the lake, Chelsey worked close by and took advantage of the fact and stayed there.

I got up for some water Derek had made me thirsty I drank my bottle of water the moon was full. I went in the bedroom I throw his jeans at him. "Baby," put those on and come dance with me under the moon," I said.

He sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes and I went out of the bedroom to the large deck. I stood under the moonlight listening to the waves and crickets.

Derek stopped in the doorway Chelsey was standing in the moonlight he loved her more than he loved anything. Chelsey was wearing a satin slip in lilac he moved holding her from behind he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Chelsey," he told her.

Chelsey turned in his arms "I love you too baby," she said hugging him.

Chelsey looked up in his eyes smiling her sexy smile she held his waist and he put his arms around her then he danced with her until the moon set and the sun rose to the sound of crickets and the waves.

One day while she worked his sister Laura came to visit him, she asked him about Chelsey and told him that she could gift Chelsey with the bite for him.

"No I can't do that again," he said rejecting her offer.

"She is going to notice if you keep spending so much time with her. Chelsey is smart Derek, maybe you can tell her," encouraged Laura.

"No I don't want her mixed up in this world," he stated.

"Then you've made your decision little brother," she said sadly before she left.

"I won't lose Chelsey like I lost her," Derek told her.

"You love her that much," Laura asked him.

Derek looked at his sister "I love her more than anything," he said.

Chelsey came home and greeted him with a kiss like she always did before she showered; he waited for her in the bedroom with his bags packed. When she came in she was in her white tank top and her black lace boy shorts she looked sexy but when she saw him her scent changed from happy to confuse.

"Are we going somewhere," she asked him with worry edging into her tone.

"No Chels," he told her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked him her eyes filling with tears.

He stood up and he pulled her close to him kissing her "No I love you and because I love you I have to go. You deserve more life experiences I want you to go to college and open your business," he said trying to comfort her.

"Am I too clingy?" she asked him trying to find a way to keep him from leaving.

He smiled, "No, I am," he said confusing her, he kissed her passionately leading her to the bed.

He kissed me with passion it felt like the last time I'd ever have him kissing me it was love because he was leaving me. I was laid on the bed he kissed my neck and time faded away. He kissed my neck the way I liked it sucking at the skin.

"Don't cry I love you Chelsey," he said kissing me.

With every tear that fell from my eyes he kissed it away until they stopped and I had to feel him. I kissed him putting my hand in his hair my legs gripped his sides. I rubbed against him I loved him and if he felt that he needed to leave then I had to let him go he would come back to me someday or I'd go to him.

He made love to her all night until they couldn't keep their eyes open making Chelsey forgot his departure. In the morning he drove her home, he held her close outside her house as she cried again.

Katelynn her cousin came out and took her from him with a worried look and a protective glare. "Just leave you've done enough," she snapped at him.

He got in his car and drove away from her trying not to look back. He broke her heart and it broke his when he did it.

February 14, 2009

I got purple lotus flowers from Derek on holidays, I got gifts sometimes randomly. I got them because he was thinking of me. Mitchell and I just got together, we were fresh and new; it was fun.

My cell phone rang it was him. Derek Hale. (Hello Derek.)

(I wasn't sure you'd pick up Chels.)

(I know.)

(I miss you Chelsey and I need to talk to you.)

(Well it's nice to hear from you I've missed you too)

(How are you and the new man?)

(We are good he's good to me. Have you been checking up on me Derek?)

(Yes you're my best friend.)

(He's nice Derek, you'd like him he sent me a bear from Florida.)

(Well if he's not nice I'll be up there.)

(I know.)

(I hope you like my gift.)

(I love them Derek you know my favorite things.)

(Well I'm going to let you go baby. I love you, Chelsey Marie James.)

(I love you too Derek Hale.)

When he hung up I wasn't sad, I was happy he still loved and thought about me. He felt the same as me; still it was the best feeling in the world my first love still loved me.

Thursday February 11, 2010

Chelsey lied in her bed watching sappy movies with her roommate Candy.

"Chels, are you sure you want to watch these romance movies," Candy asked her.

"Believe it or not it helps because I had a good guy once who did love me like the Noah in The Notebook. He still does, I hope. It's been a year since we talked last Valentine's Day in fact," Chelsey told her.

"The Hale guy," said Candy.

"Yeah," she had said Chelsey as she got up and went in the bathroom.

Chelsey was crying Candy knew she was hurting badly, Mitchell was a cheat and he dumped her then nailed a slutty little number by the name of Amber the next day and sat with her in the dining hall. Candy got Derek's number from Chelsey's phone and went downstairs to go outside to call him.

When she did she got his voice-mail "Hey Derek, you don't know me. I'm Chelsey's college roommate. She's in a bad place Derek and no one knows what to do to help her. That dirt bag Mitchell dumped her and nailed some skank the same day. She cries all night and barely eats. I think you're the only one that can help her so please come help my friend." She pleaded before hanging up.

Candy went back up stairs and told Chelsey that her boyfriend called and she didn't want to upset her. It was early morning so they hung-out in bed until 11am. When they finally decided to get ready for the day they showered and headed out to lunch. Mitchell and his friends laughed when they saw Chelsey, they stopped when she came face to face with Amber. Candy wasn't sure what to do, get in between or let Chelsey slap her around. She looked the girl up and down shrugged and looked at Candy.

"He downgraded to a twig with no boobs man," She looked at Candy. "Why didn't he just go gay," Chelsey said with a sneer passing the skank and going up to get her lunch.

Candy laugh she laughed so hard she had tears falling from her eyes. "Chelsey, don't do that to me I almost choked on my gum," Candy said as she went up to get her lunch.

"Yeah well I look good in clothes," Amber called out to Chelsey.

Chelsey turned around "I look good naked and have been offered modeling jobs, what have you been offered besides payment for your company " Chelsey asked.

Amber huffed storming out of the lunch room and Mitchell chased after her.

After lunch we walked back to the dorms, I felt a little better after I ate Candy and I laughed about how Amber looked pathetic and defeated as she stormed out of the dining hall. I felt strange I looked up and saw the Camaro, not just any one, but The Camaro and there he was on the picnic table with a single purple lotus. He looked at me smiling and I felt something in me change my inner bitch seem awaken. Mitchell grabbed my arm and yanked me back making me face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded. "We made a clean break and where do you get off calling Amber a down grade?" He yelled at me in anger.

"I'm going to give you advice; one, the guy in the Camaro is Derek so get your hand off me right now because I'm real sure he is trying hard not to get up and kick your cheating ass around this parking lot. Two, you're skank has a guy in Pittsburgh, Paul Smith, and back home that she fucks too so that's where I get off saying she's a downgrade and it wasn't a clean break stupid. You dumped me before I found out you cheated on me so I couldn't dump your dumb ass first," I snapped pulling away from him.

"You're a bigger bitch than I thought, Chelsey," Mitchell snapped as he pulled me back to him.

I moved right and I flipped him on the pavement in front of everyone, looking down at him. "I changed for you into this submissive,timid girl-next-door but you know what? I'm a bitch a sarcastic hit you where it hurts nasty bitch seeing Derek reminded me of that I never changed for him, he liked that I was a bitch and I didn't take anyone's shit. So Mitchell, you can go fuck yourself," I yelled walking over to Derek.

"Are you okay Chelsey," Derek asked me concerned as he gave me the flower.

"You're a bigger bitch than I thought, Chelsey," Mitchell snapped as he pulled me back to him.

I moved right and I flipped him on the pavement in front of everyone, looking down at him. "I changed for you into this submissive,timid girl-next-door but you know what? I'm a bitch a sarcastic hit you where it hurts nasty bitch seeing Derek reminded me of that I never changed for him, he liked that I was a bitch and I didn't take anyone's shit. So Mitchell, you can go fuck yourself," I yelled walking over to Derek.

"Are you okay Chelsey," Derek asked me concerned as he gave me the flower.

"I am now, baby," I said kissing him.

He hugged me so tight I thought I might break in two but I didn't care, he was here and I had him for Valentine's Day.

"I got The Cascade Suite at the Mirror Lake Inn so go pack a bag of things," he told me.

"No way! You're coming with me," I said pulling him with me as I went inside and up stairs.

I got him in my room and he put the lotus in my hair, "You're hair is brown," he noted.

I push him on my bed mounting him taking off his jacket and mine kissing his neck I sat up smiling when I felt him harden underneath me. "Did you miss me baby," I asked him.

He flipped me over his weight on me "I missed you the moment I let you go," he said then he had his way with me.

Chelsey bent over grabbed a few tissues getting rid of the the condom in a proper place.

"There was a time when you didn't make me wear one of those," he said.

"I was only sleeping with you," she said.

"So this is because of him," Derek said.

Chelsey laid on the bed with him "It's habit and my birth control is ineffective right now," she said looking away from him.

"I'll kill him if he gave you something," he growled.

Chelsey laughed "I love when you growl, he gave me strep throat that he caught from skank bait Amber," said looking him in the eyes. "i never let him have me like I let you have me."

He kissed her again she didn't let another man fill her with his heat that was his she was his he put his hand on her side sucking on her neck trying not to leave marks but it didn't work she had hickeys on her neck and was going to cover her sexy body in them. Chelsey pushed him away getting up again displaying her sexy ass again she grabbed bag from her closet her ass was on display in purple lace cheeky panties her chest was still in a lack bra he didn't even take the set off her he just moved her panties to the side and took her. He was on her bed his shirt off his jeans still open the condom wrapper on the bed. Chelsey put the bag up on the bed and started packing it, opening her top drawer she pulled her nice panties out.

Derek stood up looked in the drawer "Nothing pink Chelsey," he said.

"No baby, I know you love it on me," Chelsey said as she got her jeans and a couple nice dresses and her heels.

"You and shoes," he said with a playful sigh.

I smiled finishing up, I got everything from the bathroom and we got dressed and then went down stairs getting in the Camaro and we drove off towards Lake Placid.

When we checked in Derek told the front desk that everything I did was charged to his suite.

"I'm going to go shower and take a nap it was a long drive why don't you hit the spa," he said kissing me and taking my bag.

"Alright baby," I said as I took his keys smiling at him, I walked around.

I found the spa and I went inside I smiled when I saw Devlin working. I walked up to her and she hugged me.

"Hey Hun how are you," she asked.

"I'm good," I told her, glad that it was the truth again.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I want to go black again Devlin," I said with a smile.

It didn't take long for her to have me done and my hair felt wonderful and smelt great to. It was natural black so it wouldn't foam up blue in the shower or turn the hot tub water purple, she left it wet so I could go shopping. I found a lingerie store and I found a rose pink baby-doll that was split up the center decorated with roses on the breast and matching panties. I knew Derek would love it as soon as I saw it. I bought it with a pleasant idea in my head and drove back to the inn. I found the suite and I was so impressed, it was homey. I got in the shower and thanked god for laser hair removal because it saved me from shaving. A neat little air strip was all I had I kept it trim and I made it neat. After the shower I blow dried my hair on the low setting, I didn't want to wake him, not yet. When it was dry I curled my hair and did my make up natural like our first date in New York. I put on the baby-doll and I went upstairs to the bed, he was on his stomach the triskelion tattoo in between his shoulders. I knelt on the bed beside him and lightly traced it with my finger.

"You smell like vanilla. What are you up Chelsey James," he asked with his eyes still closed.

I moved straddling the back of his hips "You know I'm taking Massage Therapy alongside my Nutrition classes," I said.

"I didn't know that. Are you going to demonstrate?" He asked.

I began rubbing his shoulders and neck deep pressure for the knots he had. "Baby, why are you so tense," I asked him.

"It's from not being able to rip Mitchell's throat out," he said.

I laughed at him, "My big bad Hale."

"Don't stop baby it feels to good," he said.

I focused on his neck using my thumbs to work out the knot Derek groaned when I got all the kinks out. Derek move and I knelt so he could turn under me, he looked at me and smiled. "You look like you did when I met you," he said touching a curl.

"I needed change and what's better than being who I was before," I said.

"Did you buy that lingerie for me?" He asked pulling at the straps lightly making the baby-doll sway.

I leaned down and kissed him, he tasted like mint still from when he brushed his teeth. His hands felt my ass as his tongue danced with mine, he pulled the blankets from between us revealing that he was in gray sweat pants. Rolling with me he had me on my back kissing my neck, taking his time like our first time; when he moved down I moaned. He unhooked the lingerie that snapped in the front freeing my breasts gently he felt them squeezing them.

"They're bigger," He commented happily.

I smiled "I'm a Double D now, did you notice earlier?" I asked him playfully.

"I look at your eyes baby," he said and then he began to kiss each of them in reverence.

I gasped and moaned slowly as he made his way lower, pulling my panties off he made his move tasting my sex with a hunger that made my body shudder. I arched and moved against his mouth doing everything I could to get the release I needed. When I found it I gripped the sheets saying his name over and over again in a mantra but he wasn't finished and kept going bringing me there again, this times it took longer to find release.

"Derek, don't stop," I begged.

He sucked on my clit hard and I came again he moved into position and thrust hard and deep I moaned his name loudly.

"Derek what about protection," I asked.

"Don't worry baby I can feel that your not fertile," he said.

He hit my cervix and I cried out with pain and pleasure it made him thrust deeper and faster the pleasure built higher and higher, Derek was the only one that could make sex feel like I was high so high. When he came he smelled my neck continuing until my nails raked his back and he knew my orgasm had come.

He looked down at her the afterglow made him want to do it all again pleasuring her over and over until she was in ecstasy for the whole weekend. He kissed her still inside her waiting until he was ready again then he went again making her scream his name out in pleasure he was going to fit two years worth of sex into a four day weekend.

After hours of sex he was resting and I was soaking in the whirl-pool, my lower parts were numb but god damn was it worth multiple orgasms, I couldn't stop smiling at all. "Baby, I'm so hungry," I said.

"I'll order food what do you want," he asked from the bed.

"Everything," I said with a smile.

Derek laughed and he got on the phone ordering one of everything then he got in the tub with me and turned on the jets. We soaked until he got out and got the door with our food, I followed shortly after. We ate a bit of everything before we retired to our bed to watch a movie. The rest of my weekend was a blur of hot passionate sex and food; we never left the room.

Derek ended up staying in Saranac Lake, one night around the camp fire they heard Mitchell begin running his mouth. He was drunk and high, talking about his sex life with Chelsey in explicit detail. It pissed her off making her want to cry and want to hit him, she drank the wine he'd got her in comfort. When Mitchell stumbled away to piss Derek slipped away, shifting he snuck up on Mitchell and growled at him and chased him down the trail. Derek slipped back by the fire hugging Chelsey from behind. Mitchell had run back screaming about a creature with glowing blue eyes that chased him.

The whole group laughed at him telling he was drunk and high again; Derek lifted Chelsey up on his shoulders growling playfully.

"Let's go to your dorm Chels," Derek said as he carried me away.

"Baby, put me down me let's go monster hunting," I said and I wiggled so he put me down.

Derek looked at me, "You want to role play," he asked playfully diverting my attention.

"I wasn't thinking that but I'm not turning it down," I said considering.

"So you want to now," he asked pulling me close.

"Well baby let's do it. I'd love to scratch 'sex in the woods' off my bucket list," I said backing away from him. "So baby, try and catch me," I said as I turned and ran.

"What am I supposed to be Chelsey," he yelled at my retreating back.

"Whatever you want to be," I yelled back playfully barely turning around.

Derek shifted "I'm a werewolf," he yelled.

"I love it," Chelsey yelled back disappearing from view.

Derek smelled the air, she smelled excited and aroused; it wasn't hard for him to find her. Chelsey had stopped she looked up at the moon; she loved bathing in the light of it. He changed back and snuck up on her grabbing her from behind then nipped her neck and she pressed back into him with her body, moving to lean against a thick birch tree. He looked her up and down, long tan legs went up to a black summer dress, he watched her reach up under it and slip out of her panties and snapped them at him.

"Come on big bad wolf, come claim me," she teased.

He wished she really knew instead of just playing but he went to her regardless, kissing her he reached under her dress and rubbed her warm now wet flesh making her moan when he pushed his fingers inside her, her hands gripped his shoulders. He made her cum her muscles tightened on his fingers. He pulled his hand away resting it on the tree trunk he kissed her. Chelsey slide down undoing his pants taking him in her hand stroking it as she wrapped her mouth around him. He closed his eyes to hide them from her. Chelsey had him in the woods, his wolf wanted out again. Chelsey took him deep in throat and he growled claws extended he gripped the tree trunk.

"Chelsey," he said through gritted teeth.

Chelsey stood up kissing him again "Was it good baby," she asked him.

He smiled at her then turned her around sliding the straps of her dress freeing her breasts he felt them.

I moaned he was acting like what I thought a werewolf would be like. I gripped the tree trunk. "Derek," I keened.

He lifted my dressed and teased me with his tip, thrusting hard and deep while he squeezed my breasts. He thrusted over and over, each one sent waves of pleasure through my whole body. Derek was close and riding right on the edge, he nibbled on my neck pulling me back, turning me around he lifted me up sliding me back down on him and took me against the tree once more.

"You'll always be mine," he growled passively he slipped his arm under her right thigh lifting it which yearned him a bit lip.

Chelsey's eyes were closed she was gone lost in werewolf sex because tonight it was him and his wolf taking her in these woods.

He smiled kissing her when her juices soaked him and she shook in his arms "Chelsey," he growled in her neck.

"Well that can be scratched off my bucket list," I said when we were finished.

"You are too sexy," he said fixing his pants.

I found my panties, shaking them I put them back on, "Let's get to the dorms," I said.

After that Derek and I went our separate ways talking almost every day, he told me he was heading to Beacon Hills to find his sister in December on the 22nd.

Wednesday December 28, 2010

I was sleeping bed when I began to dream of the beach, I was standing in the moonlight and the scene shifted to a building abruptly. I saw a sign that said Beacon Hills High School. I saw Derek by his Camaro, he looked irritated at something. Then I saw a beast put his hand through his chest.

I sat up with gasping I grabbed my cell calling his, it went to voice mail. Panic set in, I called Ali, my best friend. I woke her ass up and told her to pack we were going to California. When she groaned I told her about my dream and she got ready, I left a note for Mom and Dad and we hit the road.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So we are driving cross country to see if a guy you met on a trip to NYC is okay?," Asked Ali.

"His name is Derek and he was there for me after a nameless shithead dumped me," I said.

"He's Sexy Valentine? The one that visits and takes you to the hotels for hot sex weekends?" squealed Ali.

"Derek Hale." I corrected her.

"Chelsey Marie James, you slut!" Laughed Ali was we pulled into a hotel.

"He's also the reason I messed up numb-nuts. He brought out my inner bitch. I started yoga again, kickboxing, and self defense classes. I can kill a person with my thighs and boobs!" I said with a smile.

We got out of the car and got in our rooms if you loved big fluffy bed and pillows our rooms were great.

"Go get your man, I'll be here," Said Ali. I smiled putting my stuff in our joining rooms.

"If I don't come back he's fine and I got lucky!" I said as a departing statement.

Finding the road to the Hale house was a bitch. I had to walk up the driveway because my shit car would not make it up the driveway. I called him.

(Chelsey, I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I've had family problems.) He said trying to calm my worries.

(I'm walking up your driveway in heeled boots Derek. You never ever not call me back. I drove from New York because last time we talked you said you were going home and I had a bad dream about you.) I said irritated.

(You're here.)

(Yeah Derek. Bad dream like a friggin' beast put a hand through your chest. I freaked out.) I said stressed.

(I'll meet you halfway.) He hung up

I heard a twig snap; I turned and saw glowing red eyes they were locked on me moving slowly towards me. Fear kicked in and I was frozen in place I stepped back and slipped falling on the ground. It moved towards me slowly and I couldn't move it crawled up my body it pressed face in my stomach and smelled me moving up through my breasts to my neck. I whimpered I was going to get killed by the creature I came to warn Derek about.

"Shh," rumbled the beast as it stroked my hair.

I looked at it shocked that it spoke to me and it was a man. I heard Derek call my name and it bit into the curve of my neck I screamed and it was gone.

I heard Derek's muffled voice screaming my name as he dropped beside me. His face looked fearful as I touched his face, my fingers left bloods smears in their wake as he picked me up talking to me desperately. "Chelsey stay awake." He ordered with worry crinkling his eyes.

"I can't. I'm so tired it hurts, "I said before everything faded to black. I woke up on a couch in a house that smelled like old smoke, my eyes were blurry. My head rested on Derek's lap and I reach up again checking that he was really there as I once again touched his face.

"Derek, why are you so blurry?" I asked confused.

"Take out your contacts." He said with neutral tone. I sat up and pulled them out confused.

"I don't need them..." I said marveling at the change of focus and looked at my hands noting how they were the same near and far I became further confused.

"Chelsey." He started looking at me.

I looked at my neck and noticed the bite was healing over, indents remaining. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Derek, what the hell is happening to me?" I yelled in a burst of emotion.

"You're turning." He said simply standing up.

I stood up and stared at him. "Into _what_ Derek." I said on the verge of panicking then my tattoos burned I gritted my teeth. "What am I Derek?"

Derek looked at me with a knowing look, "A werewolf," He stated waiting.

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Say what now," I asked in denial but then I watch my chest tattoo fade.

"You're a werewolf," He repeated waiting for a reaction.

"This is nuts," I said trying to not to dive into denial.

Derek's face and eyes changed, "It's true," He said patiently.

"Oh my god, you're the thing that chased Mitchell in the woods at college," I said slowing freaking out.

"He made you cry," He said like it made all the sense in the world.

I sat down, "I lost my virginity to a werewolf," I said in shock. "Oh god, is that why you like it doggy-style?" I asked going for humor to cope.

"No." He said with a scowl.

My tattoo's were gone I was so pissed off at him, my jaw stung and my fingers throbbed. I looked down and noticed the addition of claws to my hands. I hesitantly lifted them in marvel and ran my tongue over my teeth feeling the new fangs that had appeared. "Friggin' aye Derek," I yelled in horror.

"Relax," He said trying to talk me down.

"I want to rip your head off your shoulders," I yelled trying to focus my emotions.

"I didn't tell you because, well, it keeps you safe from things." He said with a sigh.

"Like the thing that turned me," I growled. I stopped mid-growl confused. "Did I just growl Derek?" I said trying to figure out my reaction.

"You have heightened senses, super strength, and speed and you heal. Scars old broken bones medical issues they are all gone your perfect." Derek explained trying to cover the more positive aspects of my changing life.

I spun and kicked at him, he caught my leg pinning me to the wall. He lifted me up with his arm between my legs, "You're not that fast," He said in reprimand.

My nose tickled, "What's that smell, it's coming off you," I inquired.

"I don't know what you mean," He told me with a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

"You're lying."

Derek set me down, putting both arms on either side of me looking down.

I knew that look well; he jerked me close and kissed me. He pressed me against the wall and I felt my body respond, I pushed him back overwhelmed and ran out the door. "Chelsey!" He hollered darting after me.

I made it to my car quickly, getting inside I locked the doors searching for my keys. I was crying, I loved this supernatural shit but I just couldn't deal. I put my head on the steering wheel and cried. The doors unlocked and the driver's door opened, Derek touching my hair.

"You're back to your natural hair color well mostly natural," He said trying to break the silence.

I turned to him exasperated, "That's what you notice," I said blandly.

"Well it has been a year," He said wiping away my tears as I slowly calmed down.

"Tell me vampires don't sparkle," I said trying to sort out what this whole new life was about.

"No Twilight," He said with a laugh.

"I'm tired, hungry, and dirty and I lost my tattoos. Get in or follow me to my hotel," I said with a sigh.

"I'll follow you," He said giving me my keys.

I waited for his car to come down the drive way before pulling away to go to the hotel.

We snuck into my room and I stripped and took a shower. When I came out he was asleep on my bed, I quietly got dressed before sitting on the bed to order lunch.

Derek sat up slowly and kissed my cheek, "We have a lot to talk about," He said knowing we couldn't avoid it.

"I have a lot to tell you, like when I turned 21 my physic abilities kicked in. Meaning that my bad dream can still happen and I want my tramp stamp back," I said to him sadly.

"Really? I have away to fix your tattoo but your going to hate it" He said surprised.

"You look really hot by the way," I said moving up to him I kissed his lips trying to move past the topic.

"Did you miss me," He asked as he hugged me tightly.

I kissed him again, moving to nibble on his ear. "Yes, and you smells so good. Like fall and man," I said smelling his neck.

The French doors to my room burst open. "Chelsey James, introduce my right now," Ali ordered with a yell.

I threw a pillow at her, "Get out Ali!" I yelled back getting up. I backed her out of the doors and shut them, locking them for good measure.

I went back to the bed and laid down with a sigh, "She's going to be the death of me," I let out in a breath.

Derek kissed me, "Can you wait until you have it under control?"

"Tell me why your house was burnt," I said jumping topics.

He looked sad as he slowly told me his tale; by the end tears coated my face.

"Why wouldn't you tell me some lie or something so I could learn something about you? And this Alpha killed Laura, why didn't he kill me?" I asked wiping at the tear tracks.

"He's building a pack, he bit this Scott kid" He explained.

"I kind of want to mess this Argent bitch up. I feel the need to claw out her friggin' eyes," I growled out. "What a heartless bitch does that?" I snarled gripping the bed post until it snapped.

Ali knocked on the door, "Chelsey, you okay?" She asked concerned.

I unlocked the doors, "I'm fine," I said trying to be calm.

Ali looked at me with wide eyes, "Good job, you scared me," She said backing away.

"What are you talking about," I asked her confused.

"You're wolf costume." She said slowly.

I looked at my claws closing my hands and squeezing them tight causing blood to run down them.

"Chels," She said stepping forward.

"Don't touch me Ali," I growled out backing away. I shook all over; I could smell her fear and concern rolling off her. "Derek, make it stop!" I yelled in fear.

He pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door. "Go to your happy place, "He ordered trying to calm me.

"I'm at the beach. I can smell the salt." Said to myself in a mantra.

He cleaned my hands watching as I struggled to relax them and stop the shaking. "Try repeating Alpha, Omega, and Beta. It may help you." He said as I slowly calmed down in my repetitions.

Ali slowly opened the door, "What the hell is going on Chelsey?" She asked concerned.

"Short or long version?" I asked her tired.

"Short." She said with a timid smile.

"I'm a physic werewolf," I said smiling a tad manic.

"No shit?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

I showed her my hands healing, "No shit." I repeated.

"No shit." She said again before looking at Derek suspiciously. "Hale, you turn my bff into a werewolf?" She asked glaring at him.

"No I didn't. And Alpha is the only one that can pass on the gift, betas can't do that," He said with an annoyed look.

"Are your eyes gold to?" Asked Ali.

"No, they're blue. Sexy blue." I said kissing him.

"Interesting. Maybe it's because Chelsey's eyes are brown..." Ali said as she left the bathroom considering the science behind it all.

"Derek call me if...shit, my cell!" I yelled remembering I dropped it.

"I'll call you if I'm in trouble," He said handing me my phone with a small smile.

I stood up kissing him, "If you don't I can find you. I've learned your scent," I said with a playful smile.

Derek flashed me a rare full smile, "Okay, that was kind of cute in a sexy, cute Chelsey way," He said. My smile grew and I kissed him once more before he left. I got dressed and went out to balcony where Ali was hitting a bowl. "Let me hit that, you go get dressed. We are getting drunk." I said taking the bowl from her.

Ali smiled and went inside. I hit it until it burnt out in frustration. I walked into her room stomping slighting. "I can't get high." I said with a slight pout tugging at my lips.

"I smoked the whole bowl," I explained sad. Ali looked confused but decided to try the drinking method.

"Let's go get drunk, maybe that will work." Ali said. With a nod I followed her down to the bar.

Ali got drunk and sadly I did not. I felt nothing. I went outside sad; it was nice to walk around. Everything was crazy. I heard a large deep howl, something inside me made me find the source. I was in the woods, it was cold, but I was warm. There it was, watching me. "What do you want from me?" I yelled at it.

It growled at me "You're my beta I want you," he said to me.

He growled at me as I circled him when I reached his back and swatted me into a tree getting in my face he roared and I could stop my shift. I smelled blood something was hurt and I need to track it and kill it the wolf inside had its teeth in me now. I ran towards the scent finding a wounded buck I tore into it I ate it slashing and tarring flesh from it until I found some control. The Alpha watched me I saw him "Get away from me," I screamed at him. Dropping to my knees I wiped my face crying I wanted to puke but couldn't. "I hate you," I said.

He stroked my hair "No you don't," he said before he disappeared.

I smelled the air catching Derek's scent I followed it running to a clinic covered in blood, I went inside and a bell rang I tried to go behind the counter and something shocked me forcing my hand away. "Derek!" I yelled trying to remain calm.

Some young kid came out, "Who are you and is that blood?" He asked losing a little color.

"Where the hell is my boyfriend," I growled as moved towards the counter.

The kid stepped back "whose blood is that," he said.

"Let her in!" Yelled Derek from out of sight.

The kid opened the gate and I rushed back to find Derek with a bullet wound.

"What happened?" I asked touching the wound momentarily forgetting my panic.

"Kate Argent shot him," Said the random teenager.

I growled, "I'm sick of people," I said.

"Who are you?" Asked the slightly skittish teen.

"Chelsey James, who the hell are you?" I said with a slight snarl.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said taking a half-step back.

"What is it? Silver, wolfsbane?" I asked Derek in concern.

"Wolfsbane,"Derek said touching my face. "What happen?" He asked trying to figure out what were my wounds and what were the remains of my messy meal.

"He made me shift and I ate a deer after he swatted me into a tree. He told me I was his beta and he wanted me. Derek he smelled like rage and I don't understand why he wants me" I explained cringing at the now drying blood.

"When I met you Chels you smelled a little different from normal people, when I got to you after he bit you smelled stronger," he said.

"What do I smell like Derek," I asked him.

"Like smoky sandalwood you smell like magic as the days go by it fades slightly only someone that's been around it would smell it," he said.

"So the Alpha wants your girlfriend for her magic? What magic," asked Stiles?

I touched Derek's chest "I'm Psychic; I get visions in fact one brought me here. Destiny is funny I guess," I said looking at the kid.

Derek kissed my forehead, "It is okay Chels, Scott's gone to get the bullet. I can figure out what is poisoning me then and I won't let him have you Chelsey," he said calming me.

"I really want to brush my teeth and wash my face," I said moving to the sink. I washed my face careful removing all the blood I could find trying to avoid gagging. I wiped as much of the coagulating mess that I could before getting to my hair. I felt an odd piece in my hair and pulled it away to find a lone eye that had stuck on. That was the thing that broke me.

I puked in the sink grossed out. My eyes water as I relaxed and let it all up emptying my horrific meal. I spit at the end. "I'm a vegetarian for the next few months. Mints, gum, anything please?" I asked with slight desperation.

Stiles gave me some gum I chewed it until my teeth felt as clean as I could get them. I peeled off my blood soaked sweater trashing it. My black tee was wearable but later I'd be scrubbing my black jeans.

"I need more to drink maybe whiskey," I said.

"It doesn't work on us," said Derek.

"Now I am going to fuck that Alpha up," I growled cracking my knuckles.

Stiles laughed at me and I turned shoving him across the room.

"You feel better don't you," Derek asked me smirking.

"A little," I said hugging him.

I stood between Derek's legs and he held me close. "This Scott needs to drag his ass you're cooler than normal I need to get you to the hotel and get you warm," I said winking at him.

Derek's eyes showed interest without changing his expression and he smelled like lust.

Some kid came in "I got it," he yelled holding up a bullet.

"Alright I need to cal Ali," I said stepping outside I called her.

(Hello Wolfy)

(Cute asshole)

(What's up Chels?)

(I'm bringing Derek home so be quiet in the morning)

(You got it)

(By the way I can't get drunk anymore)

Ali busted out laughing (And you love wine so much)

(I'm hanging up) I said hanging up the phone.

Inside Derek was rubbing his healing arm.

"Kate isn't that bad," said Scott.

"You and Chelsey come with me," said Derek as he put on his shirt.

We went to this care facility I knew what I was about to see so I walked in ahead going straight to the window. Derek spoke to Scott about the fire at the mention images flashed through my brain I felt pain turning I went to Derek's Uncle Peter I fixed his sweater and blanket I wanted to help him make his pain stop I touched his cheek and something happened his mind calmed and my veins blackened tears rolled down my cheeks.

Derek pulled my hand away "Too much of that will hurt you Chelsey," he said.

"What did I do," I asked him.

"You pulled his pain," he said as he hugged me.

["Beautiful," whispered Peter's mind.]

I pulled away from Derek and looked in Peter's eyes he had brain waves I tried to hear but I couldn't. "You're in there trying to get back," I said.

Derek took my hand "Come on he needs to come back when he's ready," said Derek as we left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the hotel I showered after I did my Teeth cleaning routine, Derek slipped in and picked Deer from my hair, I gave him a comb "Get it out please," I said grossed out.

"You're a natural light brown," he said combing my hair.

"Yes I am baby most of the time it turns strawberry blonde I'm also tan and really fit with an ass like a Brazilian model," I said.

"There your hair is deer free," he said giving me the comb.

"Is my color okay? Do I need to have my color fixed," I asked him as I turned and looked at him rinsing my hair.

He pulled me close and kissed me "You're good for me Chelsey," he said touching my face.

I got out of the shower "You're good for me," I told him.

He showered and I used the blow dryer then I did my face care routine and my skin care routine. I got into bed and I fell asleep when Derek's weight lowered the bed I rolled over moving close I put my head on his chest.

"You're so warm," I said getting closer.

Derek laughed "So are you now," he said.

"I try," I teased him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said holding me.

"It's a great wake up," I said as I kissed him.

Derek put his weight on top of me "You love my wake ups," he said kissing me.

I moved my body against his "Mmmm, I really do," I said biting his lip.

He growled and continued to kiss me my body hummed as his hands touched me gently. I felt things in away so different it was like being a virgin with him again. When he thrusted in me again the sensation was stronger I moved against him moaning I wanted him deeper inside me. My moans made Derek's scent stronger it was sweet like vanilla it wasn't lust maybe passion or love. I moan louder as he went deeper in me making me cum. My claws extended and I moved my hands off him and he stopped.

"What's wrong," he asked me concerned.

"You made my claws come out," I said holding them up.

He smiled "You're not going to hurt me Chelsey," he said.

I put my hands back on him "Then by all means Derek Hale continue making me orgasm please," I said teasing him.

He didn't waste any time thrusting deeper against only faster this time making me peak it took longer this time I loved it so much I dug my nails in his hips wanting more.

We spooned he had to be the big spoon and I loved it. We talked about his Uncle and he thought I should maybe go read to him and help move him along. I told him about the place I found and my plan to open a studio here in Beacon Hills when he told me about how to get my tattoo I was not thrilled. "Fire really why am I not surprised," I said.

Derek laughed "I know baby," he said.

"So what are we baby," I asked.

"Chelsey, our relationship doesn't have any rules it is whatever we want it to be," he said to me holding me closer.

"What do you want Derek," I asked him.

"I want you Chels, you're my best friend and I love you," he said.

"I love you too Derek, you make me feel safe," I said.

The next day I went to Hale house with Derek before I was going to visit Peter I was laying on the table. "Are you ready baby," he asked me.

"No," I said.

"Here we go," I heard the blow torch light up.

The pain I couldn't describe it after a certain point I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Baby, are you still with me," he asked me.

"I'm still here baby," I said.

The torch turned off "You're done baby," he said.

I got up looking in the mirror watching the skin heal with the lotus in place. "Thank god that the only one I really wanted to keep," I said.

I went to the hotel showered and drove to the care facility to visit Peter, the nurse who took care of Peter was rude.

"What makes you think he'll listen to you," she snapped.

I looked at her name tag "Well Jen it helps that I don't have the voice of a shrill old bitch," I said with a smile as I walked into Peter's room.

He faced the window in his wheelchair; I sat down in the empty chair nearby. "Well, I'm Chelsey...and boy this is weird. So I am going to read you a poem, it's my favorite," I said.

"Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright

I the forests of the night

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, and what art,

Could twist the sinews of thy heart?

And when thy heart began to beat,

What dread hand?

And what dread feet?

What the hammer?

And what the chain?

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil?

What dread grasp?

Dare its deadly terrors clasp?

When the stars threw down their spears,

And watered heaven with their tears,

Did he smile his work to see?

Did he who made the lamb, make thee?

Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright in the night

What immortal hand or eye

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"

[William Blake] Peter's mind whispered.

"You're going to hate this book but it's my favorite. A cage of steel. It is a cruel thing to do, cage such a beautiful, passionate animal as if it was only a dumb beast, but humans do so all too often. They even cage themselves, though their bars are made of society, not of steel," I said.

[Bars] his mind raced it flashed to the fire. I moved close to him touching his cheek I pulled at his pain closing my eyes my head throbbed and everything went black.

I heard footsteps moonlight priced the darkness and I saw him I was face to face with Peter Hale not burned and he was so handsome. "What are you doing in here Sweetheart," he asked me with curious eyes.

I turned around in a full circle "I'm not sure how I got here or where here is," I said touching my head.

"Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright in the forest of the night. God and his creation you have wonderful taste Chelsey," he said as he circled me.

I smiled at him turning with him "Yes," I said as I smiled.

"You have a glow about you," he said as he stroked my cheek. "Magic," he said smiling.

"My curse," I said with some hate.

"No Sweetheart, You're special so special," he said with a smile as he moved close smelling me.

"Chelsey, Chelsey, Chelsey."

I heard my name being called in the distance "What is that," I asked.

Peter's hand touched my cheek stroking it with his thumb "I like that you read to me your voice is gentle and your lips are beautiful," he said brushing his thumb across them. "I like that you treat me like a human," he said.

"Chelsey, Chelsey, Chelsey."

I could hear it again my name being called again turning I was face to face with him, he had those piercing blue eyes he looked down at me. I could lose myself in his eyes I didn't know why he was so sexy so different from Derek he had a darkness to his Aura it called to me I needed to save him.

"I'll see you again Chelsey," he said in a sexy voice with a wicked smile.

Derek shook me "Chelsey," he yelled.

I opened my eyes "Why does my head hurt," I asked.

"You hit your head when you passed out," said nurse Jen.

Derek helped me up "Let's get you home," he said.

I fell asleep in the car so he carried me in and set me on the bed. "Thank you baby," I said falling asleep again.

Ali came in "Chelsey, you've been asleep for a couple days. Are you hungry," she asked me.

I sat up "Oatmeal and raspberries," I said as I fixed myself.

Ali came back in with my food and I ate all of it. "Are you going to read to him again," she asked me.

"Yeah can you drive me," I asked her.

Ali drove me and I walked inside with my book I passed Nurse Jen and went in his room. "Hello Peter," I said as I sat in the chair by the window.

[Chelsey] his mind buzzed.

I read five chapters to him before my eyes hurt and I closed them to rest and I was asleep in the dark. I heard him walking towards me and the moonlight glue around him a black tee, jeans, and boots. "Hello Chelsey, I enjoy the story," he said as he took my hand putting his other hand on the small of me back.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"I'm dancing with you. I love to dance with a beautiful woman," he said as he led me.

I smiled and laughed "I love to dance," I said as I let him dip me.

Classic music played as we danced and we smiled and laughed together.

"You are very interesting Chelsey," he said as he twirled me.

"Peter, why do you stay here," I asked him touching his hair I stroked it gently.

"How else would I get you to read to me," he teased me kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him resting my head on his shoulder "I'd read to you anyway," I said.

"Why would you want to look at me," he asked me.

"You're wounds will heal," I said touching his face on the right side. I groaned and grabbed my right side. "I need to go," I said.

"Till tomorrow Sweetheart," he said backing away in to the shadows.

I opened my eyes Peter's were closed I got up and kissed his burnt cheek. "They will heal I promise Peter," I said before I left.

I walked to the hotel and I got in bed falling asleep almost instantly I saw Derek on a beach he was in beach wear. I ran up to him he caught me around the waist spinning with me he fell to the sand with me on top of him he kissed me in the sand.

"Sweetheart," called Peter.

I got up and I saw him in the water "What are you doing here Peter," I asked as I walked towards him.

He smiled holding his hand out to me.

Derek pulled me close to him "Stay with me," he said.

I looked at him "I'm just going swimming," I said to him.

Peter took my hand pulling me into the water it was warm I swam away from him turning around I saw them both disappear and the water began to get rough. A wave pulled me under the water when I came up I was in the middle of fridge waters alone waves pulled me under and the light faded above me I screamed and the salty cold water burnt and froze my lungs.

I woke up in a cold sweat I felt like crap and my door opened Ali came in with a steak.

"You know this is why you're my BFF right," I said taking the food.

"You were out for a couple days again Chels," she said as she gave me A1.

"I don't know Ali maybe it's the healing thing," I said eating.

"Well shower your hair is gross," she said leaving my room.

I ate my steak then took a long shower when I got out my side ached again I looked down and saw purple veins spreading out around a small puncher wound. "What the _Fuck_ is this," I growled.

Derek stepped in the bathroom he looked me up and down gently he touched my side "Chelsey, you have wolfsbane poisoning," he said.

"Where the _hell _have you been," I yelled.

"Long story baby get dressed we have to go to the care facility," he said as he kissed my cheek.

We arrived at the care facility and Stiles and I went inside I stepped in an empty room and looked at my side in a mirror.

"How the hell did I get poisoned anyway," I growled as I fixed my shirt.

"Maybe you ate some on accident," said Stiles.

I really wanted to hit him hard "I don't think so smart-ass," I said.

"Derek, your Uncle Peter's not here," Stiles said into his cell.

Everything clipped into place the way he talked about my magic like he saw it before "Oh my god," I said.

"You must be Stiles," he said.

It was Peter he was the Alpha.

"Come on out Chelsey," said Peter is a seductive voice.

I stepped out and I saw him "Hello Sweetheart, you haven't been into read to me," he said frowning at me.

"Well I was poisoned Peter. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you," I growled.

He looked at me with interest "No sweetheart," he said.

I moved closer to Stiles taking his hand I moved him behind me "Chels, his nurse is behind us with a needle a big needle," said Stiles.

I turned and looked at her "Oh you bitch! You hit me in the head the first time I came and read to him," I growled.

"He doesn't need you he has me," she said.

"You fucking wacko, you poisoned me too," I growled shifting.

"I didn't know he bit you until I hit you and you healed up so fast," she said.

"Stiles get out of here right now," I said pushing him towards the door.

He turned looking at me "Chelsey," he said with a shaky voice.

"Now Stiles," I growled.

Stiles slowly back up then turned and bolted out the front door.

With him distracting them I charged the nurse knocking the needle from her hand I lifted her up by her throat squeezing it. "You poisoned me bitch and now I'm going to snap your neck," I growled.

Jen looked at Peter her eyes pleading with him "Peter," she begged.

"Oh no don't look to him for help I'm well aware that I can kill you before he gets to me," I said.

"Chelsey," said Peter in a calming voice.

The bitch kicked me in the side and I dropped to my knees it hurt like a bitch, she kicked me with her heal and I cried out going all the way to the floor. Jen kept kicking me over and over.

"Jen," growled Peter.

Ignoring him she kicked me again then looked for the needle finding it she came at me with it I moved fast turning her wrist I broke it and took the needle sticking her in the neck.

"I hope what was in that needle won't kill you," I said smiling.

I raised a clawed hand I was ready to rip out her throat.

"Chelsey," yelled Ali as Derek and her came in.

I balled my fist and punched the nurse right in the face knocking her out instead then I turned my attention on to Peter who smiled at me.

"I knew you were special Chelsey, that's why I gave you the gift," he said with pride.

"You call this a gift," I growled.

"Yes Sweetheart, I made you strong," he said.

I ran at him and at the last second I ran across the wall kicking off I kicked him through a window into a room. He stood up dusting off I went in swinging as he blocked all of them and then used a quick jab to my side. I doubled over rolling on to my back I cried. "I hate you," I growled.

He lifted my shirt to see my side gently touching it "I need you sweetheart you're no good to me dead. Oh and if you're good I'll let you hurt my nurse if you haven't killed her," he said.

I swung raking my claws across his chest then I shifted back "Still want me alive Peter," I growled.

He yanked me up "Sweetheart, I love your fire. Jen knew that I imagine that's why she tried to kill you," he said.

"Get away from her," growled Derek.

Peter walked me out to them "My nephew has better taste these days, Derek she's a beautiful blonde with such gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes and a body that I'm sure stops traffic," said Peter as held my waist.

I kicked my leg backwards and kicked Peter "Run," I yelled at them.

Peter jerked me back against him and a clawed hand gripped my throat. "Derek," he said in a warning tone.

God Peter was so warm against my back I leaned on him for support. "Get out I'm fine," I said.

Peter tightened his grip on me I whimpered my side throbbed. "I don't want to but I will," he said.

"Get Ali out of here Derek, trust me I'm fine," I growled weakly.

"Hell no I'm staying," yelled Ali.

I closed my eyes "Get the fuck out Ali," I yelled.

"No," she yelled.

"God damn it Ali if he wanted me dead he would have ripped out my fucking throat the second Derek tried to leave," I said.

"No," she yelled again.

I touched Peter's hand "Peter please you're reasonable let them go please you got what you really want," I said.

Peter's grip loosened and I turned facing him I touched his chest and let a few tears fall the pain in my side was worse "I'll do what you ask of me, you're my Alpha Peter," I looked in his eyes pleading with him.

Peter wiped my tears "Sweet Chelsey I'm a man not one of the guys you can shed a couple tears and bat those lashes at and get what you want," he said.

I held my side batted my eyes "Really because you haven't ripped out my throat," I said moving closer to him.

A clawed finger moved my hair out of my face "Haven't was the key word in your statement," he said.

"It doesn't matter your eyes never left mine and their gone," I said.

He smirked at me it was wicked and sexy "I'm aware Sweetheart you're a lovely distraction," he said then he kissed me passionately.

My knees gave out my side it ached and then it didn't, he was pulling my pain as he held me up by my waist. "How can I stop the poison," I asked him.

"Fire," he said.

My face I rested against his chin "Make it stop please," I begged him.

He brought me to Jen's locker and found the flower she used to poison me he found a lighter and burned the flower using his claw he sliced open the needle mark and rubbed the ash in it. I began to heal and feel better I shoved him and ran outside to the woods but I was tried and weak still I fell and Peter was on my heels he lifted me up and I felt his claws enter my neck. I screamed fire licked my face and my tears burned away. He removed my claws and held me I was crying and shivering cold and hollow I felt broken.

"I wanted them all dead," he said.

I pulled away "Peter I have to go," I said leaving him there.

He came after me "Chelsey, listen to me," he said as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not a killer Peter, ," I yelled. "You picked a sad beta I only can be sweet or sexy I'm not deadly," I said.

"Oh you can be you were going to kill Jen until Ali stopped you," he said.

"No I'm not evil," I said.

"Be in my pack and stand beside me," he said.

"Why me Peter because of my magic," I asked him.

He backed me against a tree kissing me "I want you more than anything," he said.

"More than revenge," I asked him.

"What would you do if it was your family," he asked me.

I looked in his eyes "I'd kill them," I said.

He smirked and kissed me again his body so close me mine I felt the hard muscle under his clothes. "I picked you because you will be my second in command," he said.

I pushed him away "Great reason to make me a werewolf," I said walking away from him.

I walked back to my hotel he followed me there keeping out of sight I walked in and Ali and Derek were waiting for me.

"Chels are you okay," asked Ali.

"I just need a shower and some alone time," I said going into my bathroom. I got in the shower hot water washed away all the dirt and blood my guilt wasn't as easy to get rid of. I did my skin care routine and pulled my hair into a bun walking into my bedroom Derek was sitting on my bed.

"Did he hurt you," he asked me.

I went to him kissing him "No baby," I said as I kissed him again.

He stood up and moved me against my bed and laid me down he kissed me over and over. I got under my blankets and he followed we were naked and we made love.

When we finished I felt relaxed "Derek there is no cure is there," I asked him.

"No baby, I'd have given you a choice," he said.

I cried as he held me I was so angry I cried myself to sleep.

In my dream I was walking through a forest dressed in a white gown that flowed like silk my nipples shown through it was clear I was naked under it. I walked towards the beast when I reached him he was the man with those piercing blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Peter," I said.

He pulled me close "You shouldn't want me here Sweetheart," he said kissing me, his kisses moved down my jaw to my neck and he bite me gently I sucked in a breath. My body relaxed in his arms ecstasy he kissed me and I tasted sweet blood. "The beast is tamed by the beauty is that our story or does the beast seduce the beautiful woman and make her like him," he said.

I kissed him my dress slowly turned red and his blue eyes so blue and sad glow as red as my dress. Peter smiled down at me as he held me close my eyes began to glow gold. Peter kissed me again his tongue teased mine as he laid me on the forest floor my dress became the blanket our skin bathed in moonlight his hands gently slide over my breasts teasing my nipples as he slide them between his fingers kissing me moving his weight on top of me he slide his hand down my side he lifted my thigh thrusting into me. I shot up in bed Derek was gone and I was hot my breasts swollen. I got out of bed and took a cold shower. "Son of a bitch," I growled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled myself together after my shower I dressed packed my stuff and I went into Ali's room. "Get up pack your stuff we are out of here," I yelled flicking on her light.

Ali groaned pulling the blankets over her face. "What," she asked.

"We have to leave Beacon Hills right now," I yelled.

"Why," she asked me.

"Because I'm not being the reason the Hales kill each other," I said.

Ali shot up in bed "You want your Alpha," she said. "Chelsey he's the bad guy," she said.

"You didn't see what he showed me. They were trapped in that house and those monsters burned them alive," I yelled.

"You're defending the bad guy because you want him," she laughed trying to process the information.

"You didn't see it," I yelled in a burst of emotion.

"I'm getting up and packing," she said moving.

I brought my stuff down to the car and I smelled him he must have been coming back to bed from where ever he had been.

"You know I smelled him on you when you came back and you said his name in your sleep. What I don't understand is why," he said.

I closed the trunk my eyes had tears already forming before he spoke. "It wasn't supposed to be like this Derek I was going to come here open my studio and date you. Becoming a werewolf wasn't part of the plan at all," I said.

"When exactly didn't you bond with him Chelsey," he asked.

"I can't do this with you Derek," I said.

"Damn it Chelsey answer me," yelled Derek.

He never yelled at me like that I smelled the frustration on him and then the regret when I'd flinched. "The first day I read to him I touched his face pulling his pain and I was in the darkness with him a dream maybe his mind," I said crying.

"Chelsey," he said gently touching my shoulder.

"Derek, please don't make this harder than it already is," I pleaded turning around to face him.

He moved close to me lifting me up onto the trunk he kissed. "I can't walk away again," he said kissing me again.

I put my forehead against his "You're not walking away I am this time. I can't let anyone suffer at my expense," I said crying harder.

"Don't leave me Chelsey," he said touching my face with both hands.

"Derek, I can't be with you I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you," I said.

Derek stepped back from me he smelled like pain but it wasn't the type you could pull away looking at me with dark blue eyes.

Ali came out of the office she felt the tension and look at me then put her stuff in the car and got in the driver seat.

"This is good bye," I said turning quickly I get in the car. "Get me out of here," I said closing my eyes.

We road in silence for awhile I kept my eyes closed his face burned into my mind pain I cause him pain. I just got him back to lose him again fate was unkind to us we were star crossed loves destined to never be-together. Ali slammed on the breaks I jerked forward opening my I saw Peter in the head lights with the hood inches away from him. He frowned at me completely ignoring Ali.

"Okay he got sexy fast," she said.

I looked at her "How the hell are we friends Ali," I yelled.

"Mutual hate of Twilight," she said.

I could smell the rage coming off him even tho he looked calm silent rage if he was going to kill me my friend was going to live.

"Get out of the car," he growled.

"Ali go back into town to the place I'm renting it's in the GPS keys are on the key ring. And this isn't an argument just do it," I stated then I got out of the car and she did a k turn and drove away. It was still cool out but I was warmer than normal now.

"Where were you going," he growled.

I glared at him "Home I'd rather be an omega," I growled.

"Why," he growled.

"Because of you and this damn bound we have," I growled.

"I like our bond," he said softening his tone as he stepped towards me.

I backed up "I don't," I lied to him keeping my heart steady.

He moved towards me backing me into a tree. "I don't believe you," he said nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not going to be the Helen of Troy to Beacon Hills," I said.

He nipped my neck and I gasped it made him hot I smelled his arousal roll off him in strong waves. It was over whelming he kissed up my neck his tongue teased my ear lobe and I tried to hide my arousal but it did no good he breathed my in deep.

"That doesn't smell like hate," he said as he lifted me up on his hips and kissed me with a hunger and desire as powerful as he was.

I moaned as I felt his length against my sex then quickly I unwrapped my legs from him. "Stop it," I growled pushing him away from me I moved away from him gathering my wits.

He growled "You are a frustration of a woman Chelsey, most women would be under me right now," he said with a wicked smirk.

"I'm not most woman," I said walking away from him.

Peter grabbed my arm jerking me to him."You are my beta don't walk away from me," he growled.

I looked at his hand on my arm and the bitch took over "Let's get something straight right now if I want to be man handled I will ask to be man handled so remove it or I remove your arm," I growled.

He smiled loosening his grip on my arm "So you'll ask me to man handle you then," he said smirking.

"That's what you took from that," I said with sarcasm.

"What do you want from me," he growled.

"Nothing don't you get that," I said walking down the road.

"Some of them were human Chelsey," he said in a hushed voice.

I stopped in my tracks the vision flashed in my mind I turned around I felt sick from the vision "If I help you when it's done you leave me alone," I said.

"I can try to," he said smirking wickedly.

It had made some part of me feel the need to jump him where he stood and let him take me in the dirt like wolves. It was safe to assume my wolf wanted to be claimed my Alpha. "Oh my god," I growled.

Peter rolled his eyes "And I thought Scott was going to give me trouble," he said.

"You don't get it I love Derek I don't know you and what I do know I don't like it. You have single handily fucked up my life Peter. I don't like you and don't pull the arousal thing cause I can hate you and still want to screw you I learned that talent in collage," I growled.

It started to rain hard I walked on to the road with him right behind me I was tired and he was silent. After walking in the rain for an hour I was cold tired and I wanted to be home in bed curled up watching a movie with Derek.

"I could smell you on him I can smell him on you right now," Peter was rude.

I turned on him and slapped him with a loud crack "I am not your property you won't talk to me like that and you sure as hell will not talk to me like I am in the wrong. I have a right to screw my boyfriend," I growled turning away from and I started to cry I didn't know why.

Peter felt a need to comfort her he gentle took her hand and pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry if I could change it now I would Sweetheart. Hurting you is something I don't ever want to do again. I felt a strong need to make you a beta that night and I have a strong need to protect you Chelsey," he told her.

"This is wrong I love him I am not supposed to like you," she cried.

"I'm growing on you," he teased her.

Chelsey laughed looking up at him "I'm sorry I slapped you Peter. I will help you plan I wont kill anyone," she told him.

"That's fine Chelsey but I want you to know I'm not going to stop trying to make you mine," he said kissing her in the rain.

Chelsey didn't stop him he stopped he was going to tease her like she unknowingly did to him with a simple smile.

Ali was sitting in the upstairs of the building that was the apartment four bedrooms a large bathroom three haft bath in one Ali's room one in my room the other in the guest room. A spacious kitchen and living room and the bedrooms huge with fluffy carpets like the living room. The second floor was the studio for yoga and stuff it was mirrored for Ballet. The third floor was my office and the weights, bikes and tread mills and the basement for storage. I saw her in the window that's how I knew where she was so I punched in the code at the front door and we walked to the elevator taking it up.

"Do you own this building," he asked me as he stood close to me.

"No renting to own," I said I was aware he was closer then he needed to be.

"What did you do in New York," he asked me as he looked down at me. "I owned a gym I'm a fitness instructor," I said looking at him.

"That doesn't explain you're fighting skills," he said.

"I took any fighting class I could find," I said.

"What else do you teach," he asked me as he put his hand on the small of my back.

Alright his touch made me hot even a simple one I looked up at him "Yoga and pole dancing," I said with a smirk.

He had images of me on a pole dancing for him go through his mind then he widened his stands. "Don't play a game you won't win Chelsey," he said smelling of lust.

"I can use a toy what can you do," I asked him.

He turned me towards him putting my hand on his erection he closed the gap between us his lips brushed my ear "I can make you crave it," he said in a drawled out seductive voice.

It was a game for him now I squeezed him in my hand he was very big "So Can I."

He let my hand go but I still let my hand linger he groaned and gained control stepping back he smelled the air. "Mmmm," he groaned the whole elevator smelled of lust. When out warning he hit the stop button and had me up against the wall of the elevator he kissed me my legs wrapped around his waist he rubbed against me I rubbed back I need to I came soaking my panties but he didn't stop until he made it happen again and he came in his jeans against me I moaned.

"Don't tease an Alpha Chelsey I can make you come without taking off your clothes or using my hands," he said in a voice so sexy it literally made me cum again.

Peter smiled "It looks like all I have to do say the right thing and you cum just for me," he said proudly.

I put my legs down and pushed slamming him into the other side I turned and I rubbed my ass against his groin. "I can't wait any longer baby." I turned in his arms and dropped to my knee I watch him get instantly hard and I slowly stood up backing away I hit the button to go. "Don't get cocky Peter making me cum through my jeans is easy getting to touch me, or taste me is harder. You shouldn't play games against an opponent who is your equal," I said smiling.

Peter growled at the doors opened and Ali had a shot gun ready I moved in front of him quickly.

"Dude! Get that gun out of my face," I said.

Ali lowered the shot gun "It is loaded with rock salt and Werewolves are real what else is," she said.

I looked at Peter "Good question," I said.

He smiled at me "I'll share my family's bestiary with you. I know you'll love it," he said as he put gave my ass a squeeze.

I gasped "Hey," I said.

Peter smiled "I've wanted to do that since the night I bite you," he said.

"Cut it out," I growled.

"It is a nice little place," he said looking around.

"I got two of all our favorites from the Chinese place. It got here ten minutes ago," said Ali as she brought in the bags.

"Is the internet up," I asked her.

Ali got us glasses and red wine "Yes you guys got caught in the storm I see," she said.

I moved to the laundry room and I took off my wet clothes throwing them in the hamper I was in just my bra and panties. Peter watched me he was still hard I could see it. "Do you want to wash your clothes," I asked him as I put on my clean fluffy robe.

"I can wait until after I've ate," he said sitting at the counter.

I sat next to him and pressed play on the TV "Drag it Ali," I called eating my food.

Ali came in with three glasses and the bottle "Where is he sleeping Chelsey," she asked with a suggestive tone.

"In my room," I said in a normal tone.

"She wants me close to her," said Peter as he put his hand on my thigh.

I grabbed his hand breaking a finger "Hands off Alpha," I said.

He smiled leaning close to me "I will get you underneath me Sweetheart, I'm a patient man," he whispered.

"So why your room," she asked me.

"I'm her Alpha," he said.

"Adorable," she said.

"Good god Peter come on I have to unpack lets go," I said getting up and going into my room. Peter got up and followed I turned the light on pointing to the pull out I gave him blankets. "This is your bed," I said.

I turned and Peter was in just his jeans "Okay," he said.

I rolled my eyes and made my bed which he helped with then I found my night clothes. "I'm going shower the master bath is across the hall," I said going into the bathroom.

"Alright now I'll wash my things," he said.

"Down the hall to the left," I yelled as I got in the shower.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I took a long shower trying to wrap my brain around the alluring Alpha that was teasing me making me cum and making my body want to be claimed by him. When I came out Peter was in my bed on the right side asleep. I shrugged and got in bed in my little boy-shorts and white tank top.

Peter rolled over and he kissed my shoulder.

"There is a whole other side of the bed it's a California King," I said moving away.

He took my hand and put it on him "Are you sure," he asked me.

My god he was big and not just length wise either and naked "Peter, I am seriously tired," I said in a serious voice.

He moved away from me "I can wait Sweetheart," he said.

"God your ego is ridiculous," I said.

"You're a fantasy fan I mean that explains the dress and forest with moonlight," he teased.

I sat up and looked at him "Oh my god shut up," I said lying back down.

He laughed "So you clearly want to have sex with me I mean the details in that dream," he teased.

I smoked him with a pillow "Go to sleep," I said putting the pillow back under my head.

Peter laughed "See you in our dreams," he said.

I tossed and turned most of the night from stress. I saw flashes of the fire it was like I'd been there I was scared and trapped the fire so close. I must have woken him because Peter moved closer to me he moved my hair and kissed my temple putting an arm around my waist. I rolled in his arms half asleep still he held me stroking my back, when I rolled again I tucked my ass into his groin he pulled me closer he smelled my neck.

"Mmmm, Peter I'm trying to sleep,' I whispered.

"Then sleep Sweetheart," he said kissing my neck.

"Peter," I said.  
He kissed my neck more "Tell me to stop and I will," he said as his hands slide up under my shirt teasing my nipples. I touched his hands making him squeeze my breasts I rubbed against him. He nipped my neck and I reached up toughing his hair I kissed him over my shoulder rolling I deepened my kiss his hand slide down between my legs he rubbed up and down his eyes hungry and wild the smelled of lust I moaned he kissed me sliding his hand into my panties moving down curving down and in he repeated the motion over and over until I was breathless.

"Peter," I moaned his name grabbing his arm.

"Do you want me to stop," he asked with a whisper.

"No," I said and in that moment.

He tore off my clothes and thrusted into me over and over until my body shook underneath his.

I opened my eyes and I was in bed fully clothed with a giant gap between Peter and me. I went back to sleep I tossed and turned most of the night from stress. I saw flashes of the fire it was like I'd been there I was scared and trapped the fire so close. I must have woken him because Peter moved closer to me he moved my hair and kissed my temple putting an arm around my waist. I rolled in his arms half asleep still he held me stroking my back, when I rolled again I tucked my ass into his groin he pulled me closer he smelled my neck.

"Mmmm, Peter I'm trying to sleep,' I whispered.

"Then sleep Sweetheart," he said kissing my neck.

"Peter," I said as he kissed my neck more.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said as his hands slide up under my shirt teasing my nipples. I touched his hands making him squeeze my breasts I rubbed against him. He nipped my neck and I reached up toughing his hair I kissed him over my shoulder rolling I deepened my kiss his hand slide down between my legs he rubbed up and down his eyes hungry and wild the smelled of lust I moaned he kissed me sliding his hand into my panties moving down curving down and in he repeated the motion over and over until I was breathless.

"Peter," I moaned his name grabbing his arm.

"Do you want me to stop," he asked with a whisper.

"No, god this isn't a dream anymore," I said.

"No its not," he said making me cum. "I want you to come for me again Chelsey," he slide his finger inside me and rubbed my g spot I arch from the pleasure he was giving me it was wrong but I needed him to make me cum now because if he stopped I was going to forget my morals and fuck him on the spot.

He watched me with wicked eyes "You shouldn't tease me Chelsey," he said.

"I'm not going to say sorry," I gripped the sheets moaning as I literally soaked my panties.

"Sweetheart," Peter cooed.

I fell back on the bed my body was relaxed Peter moved my tank top sucking on my nipples "Oh my god how did you do that," I asked him.

"In the elevator you came from a nice amount of pressure and speed I knew if I could find your g spot you'd soak your panties you're a clit girl. I cant wait until you let me taste you," he said kissing me.

"Shit," I moved away from him getting up "You're rotten," I growled.

He smiled "Why because I beat you," he challenged.

"No its not going to work this is not happening again," I said.

"Wasn't it wonderful Sweetheart," he asked me.

"That's not the point Peter! I just broke up with your nephew," I went into the bathroom with new panties and cleaned myself up before I found yoga pants, socks, and a sports bra putting them on grabbing my sneakers as I went to the second floor and I kick boxed pushing my body passed its limits. I ran up the stairs to the roof and I ran to the edge I pulled from the wolf deep down and I let out a strong hauntingly beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. I went inside and took the elevator down then all my muscles tightened I dropped to the ground. I was screaming as bones shifted in my body my skin grew fur. "Oh my god! Make it stop," I screamed tarring at my clothes until they were gone. I watched my hands turn into paws and when the doors opened Peter stood there in just his jeans.

"A white wolf now Sweetheart you are very special," he said.

Ali stepped out of her room "What's all the noise? Oh my god we got a dog," she asked.

I growled and snapped at her backing in a corner I wasn't myself.

Ali leaned forward to pet me "Nice doggy I won't hurt you," she cooed.

My eyes gold I saw my refection in the elevator.

Ali snapped up "Oh my god Chelsey," her jaw dropped as she said it.

Peter smiled at me he smelled of pride and affection "She is Beautiful," he said.

"Why is she in the corner," Ali asked concerned.

Peter squatted down to my level "She's confused," he put his hand out.

I growled snapping at him.

"Control it! Shift back," he said.

I growled again I couldn't shift back.

Peter leaned forward leaning on his knees both hands in front of him supporting him shifting his eyes growing fangs. "Shift," he growled.

I tried so hard to shift back.

"Shift," he roared.

I shifted back to human just as painful as when I shifted into the wolf I finished and just laid there I was sore all over I stared at the back wall of the elevator. When I sat up Peter had my Kimono ready I stood up.

Peter held up my robe as he moved behind me "It will not hurt next time I promise," he said.

I put my arms in my robe "Why didn't this happen on the first full moon," I asked him.

Peter slowly pulled the robe up "You slept through the full moon," he said.

"Chels are you okay," Asked Ali.

I tied my robe "Yes sorry go back to bed," I told her.

"Alright," she said and her door shut.

I turned around and there he was close enough I smelled lust on him as he moved closer to me. I pressed my back against the wall as he put his hands on the walls beside me I was in between them.

Peter leaned forward smelling my neck "You were working out your skin has a light sheen to it. I frustrated you if you would just let me inside you I could make that frustration disappear," he told me. Peter moved his hands gently he gripped my wrists lifting them above my head he pinned them to the wall. He kissed my neck nibbling and sucking. He was very good at this he moved down my neck my collar bone the shoulder of my kimono slide down exposing my breast. He wrapped an arm around my waist jerking me close his tongue flicked my nipple his teeth raked it as his mouth covered it. I watched his eyes they looked up at me wickedly.

"Peter," I moaned his name.

I closed my eyes feeling the fire burning in my sex, he stopped one hand moved to the nape of my neck as he kissed me that wicked tongue tasted mine he was intoxicating. My skin against his was like nothing I've ever felt before he was frustrated to he wanted inside me.

Suddenly I realized what was happening I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. "This is not happening," I said fixing my robe then I went and sat on the couch.

My cell rang Derek was calling I could hear his ring tone.

Peter walked in with it to his ear

(Hello Nephew)

(Where is she Peter?)

(On the couch, is her favorite flower a lotus?)

I took the phone from him "Ignore him Derek he's an ass," I growled.

(So he got you to help him too?)

(He's my Alpha and I am supporting him.)

(I'm coming up.) He hung up.

My elevator closed and went down "Fuck my life," I growled.

Peter come out of my room dressed "Is he here," he asked.

The elevator doors opened and Derek came out ready for a fight attacking Peter.

"Great," I said getting up.

Ali's door opened "Hale civil war," she asked.

"Yup," I said with a tired tone.

Ali went back to bed.

Peter through him into the elevator and I got up pushing, Peter in with a good shove and I hit the button. "Take it to the second floor," I growled.

They went down and in the bathroom I went drawing a bath with extra thick soapy bubbles. They smelled like sweet honey suckle I thought it would be to powerful a smell but it wasn't. I slide in and washed my legs and body scrubbing at every inch of me.

"Chelsey," Derek came in the bathroom.

Peter followed him in.

"Come on in guys you've all seen me naked now! What is the point of privacy," I said.

Derek scowled "We are werewolves it doesn't bother us," he said.

Peter's brain buzzed with wicked thoughts of the things he wanted to do to me and for me he really wanted to make me soak my panties again, but he smelled normal. We have come to an agreement we are a pack and your first command is to kill Jackson Whittmore he has discovered what we are," said Peter.

I laughed "Really then you can kill him Peter, rip him a part, eat his heart, do whatever you've got to do," I said.

Peter growled "You will do it he's arrogant if you appeal to his ego he will go with you," said Peter.

"Yeah no," I said as I relaxed back in the tub.

Peter growled "You will do it or I'll…"

"You'll what kill Ali or my family? I'm not Scott I have no problem killing enemy," I said with a smile.

He moved so fast he had me by the throat "You will do it or I'll kill you," he said.

I smiled touching his wrist "I don't believe you." Him grabbing me like that turned me on just a little.

Peter smiled letting go of me "Will you please kill him? It will be fun for you," Peter moved a stray hair from my face.

"Still no," I said.

Peter rolled his eyes "Derek you take care of the problem I'm not going to get her to help," he growled.

Derek left.

Peter rolled up his sleeve pulling a stole over behind me he sat down and his hand rubbing my shoulders. "I'm not going to win with you am I," he asked me.

I relaxed "No you'll never win Peter," I said.

Peter's hands were magic I felt like putty in his hands my upper body felt loose he made me relaxed. "Will you help me with Scott," he asked as his fingers worked to remove the knot from my neck.

"Mmmmm! Well he is a young adult threaten his girlfriend or the girl he loves," I said hanging my head lost in relaxation.

"Love," said Peter moving the stool he reached in the water touching my sex.

"Peter," I grasped as he slide to fingers inside me.

"You have the tightest pussy Chelsey," he said as he rubbed my g spot. "I loved feeling you orgasm on my fingers."

I gripped the edge off the tub I didn't want him to stop "Oh god Peter! What do you want from me? Am I just a play thing to you that you can…make cum for fun?"

He rubbed my clit with is thumb and thought I was going to lose my mind "Tell me how it feels Chelsey," he growled.

"God like being touched by a god," I said.

"Then why is it wrong for me to want to please you whenever I feel you need it," he asked.

My head was spinning "I don't god Peter please get me there," I growled.

He stopped rubbing my g spot and just rubbed my clit "Tell me why you think its wrong if you like when I touch you," he said.

"Because I don't love you," I told him.

He started up again "You will someday until then I have no problem doing this but I won't fill you until that day," he said.

It was taking so long "Peter," I pleaded.

He smiled moving he kissed me with tongue speeding up I came moaning in his mouth. "You feel so good Sweetheart," he told me.

"I want to punch you in the throat," I laughed.

"Why," he asked.

"Because I like you jerk," I said.

"Do you want to go out with me today," Peter asked me.

"You want to take me out," I asked.

"Then shopping," he said.

"Peter Hale, you can't buy my affection," I said turning and looking at him.

Peter smirked "I already have your affection Sweetheart," he said.

"Get out of here I have to wash my hair and rinse off the soap," I said.

He stood up wiping off his hands "I'll be back in an hour Sweetheart wear something blue," he said kissing me before leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I rolled my eyes getting up I got up and into the shower I washed my hair with honey suckle cleanser then rinsed of and got out. I did a natural makeup that made my eyes pop and I Put my hair up in a messy side braid after I dried it. In my room I picked out nude lace bra and boy-shorts then black skin tight jeggings and blue crop top with cap sleeves. I went to my closet and pulled out my strappy Patten leather opened toe sandal heels in blue and I put them on 5inchs of heaven on my feet. I put on my silver jeweler grabbed my light black jean jacket, my blue Patten leather clutch, and blue rimmed bug eyed glasses with black lenses. Walking to the elevator I grabbed my keys off the counter when I reached the ground floor I lock my office. Walking over to the light panel and flipped the switches off I growled when I saw that the air conditioner was to low tensing my jaw I put it on 65 degrees then I left.

I walked outside turning around I locked the door, when a hand touched my shoulder I flipped the person because I didn't recognize their scent.

"Chelsey, it's me," yelled Mitchell as he looked up at me dazed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I wanted nothing to do with you," I asked with hate.

He stood up "I'm here to see you and I know that's what you said but I knew if you saw me you'd change your mind," He said smiling at me.

I stared at him in shock "How did you know where to find me?"

He smiled "The manager in Plattsburg. I've missed you," he said kissing me.

I smelled Armani Peter cleared his throat he smelled like Armani and Dominance "Who are you and why are you kissing my girlfriend," he said coldly.

I pushed Mitchell away and went to Peter "Hi baby, you're late," I said kissing his cheek.

Peter held her in a hug a little long than need to smelling and kissing her neck as he glared at the sad human in front of him he wasn't fit to stand on the ground Chelsey walked on. He pulled a Cali lily from behind his back "I'm late because I was trying to find a lotus but I couldn't so I got you your second favorite," he said then he stole a kiss on the lips from her.

Chelsey was surprised she smiled blushing as she took the flower "Thank you."

Mitchell put his hand out to Peter "Mitchell Dawson," he said.

Peter took his and shook it hard "Peter Hale."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow "Any relation to Derek Hale," he asked as he looked at Chelsey.

Chelsey put her hand on his chest to calm him no doubt she smelled the lust coming from Mitchell. "Smile," she whispered in his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe to distract him.

"I'm his Uncle," Peter told him as he put his hand on Chelsey's ass.

"Don't push it," Chelsey whispered so only he'd hear her.

"How long have you known my Chelsey," asked Mitchell.

Peter wanted to rip out his throat Chelsey was his beta and his girl. "What is it Sweetheart? Two weeks since I found you," he said affectionately as he looked in her big beautiful dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes Peter," she said as she stood by his side.

Peter smelled the jealousy rolling off of Mitchell and it brought him joy.

"Well that's not a lot of time to get to know someone as complex as Chelsey," Mitchell said with sarcasm.

"Chelsey and I have a special bond you could say it's almost supernatural," Peter retorted.

Mitchell glared at him "What did you two fuck on the first day?"

"Classy Mitchell," snapped Chelsey.

"Oh she's making you wait, 3 months and two weeks to go buddy. How old are you anyways 40," Mitchell said rudely.

"I'm 30 and you need to stop speaking soon," Peter growled.

"What's her favorite color," Mitchell asked him.

"Purple," Peter said.

"Favorite metal jewelry," asked Mitchell.

Peter rolled his eyes "silver, are you done yet," he asked.

Mitchell glared at him "Keep her she is a lousy laid," he snapped.

Peter smiled "I highly doubt that in fact she told me you were the problem," said Peter.

"Chelsey you are a piece of work keeping it in the family," said Mitchell.

Chelsey turned away her eyes closing tight then she breathed and repeated her mantra. Peter had had enough of this guy he grabbed him flashing his eyes at him "Get out of this town or I will kill you," he growled letting go of him.

Mitchell ran in terror away from him Peter fixed his jacket then put his hand on the small of her back. Chelsey turned in his arms hugging her all 5 feet and 5 inches of her.

"Thank you," she told him.

"He shouldn't talk to a woman like that," Peter told her as he led her to a car opening her door for her.

When they were on their way Peter asked her a question he'd been waiting to ask her "Sweetheart," he said.

"Yes Peter," Chelsey said.

"Did you flip him while wearing 5 inch heels," he asked.

"No! I flipped him while wearing 5 inch 875 dollar heels," Chelsey said smiling.

"You look beautiful in blue Chelsey," Peter said with his eyes on the road.

I was blushing "Thank you for noticing you look handsome." I told him.

"I notice you Chelsey," he said.

"So how much do you know about me," I asked him.

Peter smiled "Well I know your favorite song, movie, desert, and fruit. Pomegranates because of Persephone and the taste, your pet peeve are people getting Mythology," he said.

I was blushing again "Wow," I said shocked.

"I know your fears and favorite position the one he could never do," Peter said as he glanced at me.

"I know thing too," I told him.

"I know and I think I'll be calling you Lotus Flower from now on," he said.

I turned red "I knew that box was moved," I said.

"They were interesting," He snickered while parking the car. He slid out as I watched the muscles in his movements before going over and helping me out. Walking to the restaurant he helped me with stepping over a puddle like a gentlemen making my heart flutter.

We walked to the pleasant and cozy open-air bistro and the hostess promptly seated us at a small round booth giving us our menus with a simple scrolling print upon it.

We sat exchanging glances while glancing at our menus until the waiter arrived, Peter flashing me a grin before ordering for me the Salmon, sweet potato fries, and a Mimosa with mango juice. His ability to judge exactly what I was going to order made me flattered. I folded my menu and handed it over to the waiter once Peter finished his own order Chicken grilled with Mango salsa with a side of brown rice.

"I'm impressed Peter, you're pleasant when you're not being Alpha," I commented smirking at him across the table.

"You're pleasant when you're not being a pain in my ass," He said teasingly opening up our conversations. The time slipped by quickly until our meals arrived with us laughing together at random tales.

Peter reached over and playfully stole a sweet potato fry from my plate. "Mmmm," He hummed with a smile.

"Hey, get out of my fries," I laughed at him, slapping away his hand that reached for another lightly.

Peter smiled and cut a piece of his chicken, "Here, try this," He said feeding it to me. I gingerly took the chicken off his fork and chewed it I hummed in acknowledgment before swallowing.

"That's really good too," I told him before our waiter came over.

"Would you like a dessert menu Sir?" The man asked politely.

Peter flashed me a smile, "Yes, I'm on a date with a beautiful woman. I'm planning on spoiling her." He said and the server smiled over at me.

"Do you have cheesecake?" I asked curious.

"Yes Miss, we have a New York Style and a Raspberry Swirl," He offered.

"New York Style please," I said with a large smile.

Peter smiled at my eagerness, "I'll have a chocolate mousse," He told the waiter who promptly wrote down our order and excused himself. I laughed as he moved closer in the booth to me. "I figured you would like the taste of both," He told me in a seductive tone.

We exchanged small bites to one another before ending our meal. He paid before taking me over to Macy's.

I looked at the various shoes trying them on, Peter excusing himself for the time knowing I would spend much longer than he could tolerate trying on the many wonderful shoe choices. I felt like I had one of the perfect choices in a pair of lace heels. Though they quickly lost to a pair of high purple suede boots that seemed to scream my name with the price tag of a hundred dollars, though the six other on sale ones I bought quickly brought my spending up.

Peter watch her try on the lace heels they made her legs look great and she could wear them with anything or even nothing. Something about his new Beta Chelsey frustrated and mesmerized him she challenged him not backing down. The woman had slapped him and he would normally have killed someone but when she started crying he just wanted to hold her until she stopped. He had meant what he told her he wanted to protect her.

I finally made my way over the clothes relishing in the Guess jeans, Kenneth Cole, and Ralph Lauren brands. I felt like I was stripping the shelves with how much I bought choosing to shop for Ali and Peter a little bit to ease my guilt. I hated his god damn button up shirts they belonged with a suit. I went searching for the perfume counter and started smelling the different ones but him one was making me crinkle my nose with their strength. Giving up I went out into the mall looking for one of the hippie stores were I typically found my oil perfumes and was astounded by the amount of choices here in New York and bought all the ones that I smelled that were wonderful. I quickly made my way over to Victoria's Secret which was easy to spot and went towards the yoga pants. I quickly realized it was an outlet and held in a squeal of joy, "I'm in heaven," I breathed out in wonder at the selection.

"Miss, can I help you?" One of the girls asked nicely.

I turned to her, "Yes, I'm a 36 DD. I need some super sexy, super supportive bra sets and some satin robes...oh and of course nighties," I listed off to her.

She smiled at me, "Come with me, you can put your things behind the counter and I'll take care of you." She said gesturing to the counter.

I smelled a little lust on her, "Thank you Ruby," I said reading her name tag.

I followed her putting my things behind the counter she took me to a large backroom that was full of dressing rooms and abundant mirrors. "There is a robe in the room you can wear while I get you bras to try on," Ruby said before leaving me alone. I smiled stepping in and closing the door behind me before putting on the robe. A knock came and I opened the door to see Peter.

"How did you get back here? This is the celebrity dressing room," He asked a little surprised.

"I followed Ruby, the girl taking care of me, back here. They do that at Victoria's Secret?" I asked.

Peter smiled at me, "Yes, why are you here?" He asked me glancing down at my robe.

"I need new stuff," I told him pulling the robe a bit tighter on me.

Ruby came back with a few negligees and robes "I got you one in every color and I got mediums so they would fit your chest," she said smiling.

Peter raised an eyebrow smirking at me as he sat in an elegant chair "Will you be modeling for me Sweetheart," he asked me putting his left ankle on his right knee and rested his head on his fist.

"Would you and you're…" Ruby paused.

"Boyfriend," said Peter as he looked at me to protest.

"Would you two like some champagne it's free," Ruby asked.

Peter smiled "We would love some," he said.

Ruby placed the things in my dressing room and she left us to get the champagne.

"You got in here because she wants you those eyes of yours," Peter said.

I went inside and tried on a night gown looking in the mirror "Oh my god," I said.

"What is it," asked Peter.

I opened the door I was wearing a lace negligee that was almost see through and dark blue. "It fits perfect," I said.

Peter looked me up and down slowly very slowly "Yes it is a perfect fit," he said gazing at me.

Ruby came in with the champagne and glasses looking at me she smiled "I knew it would look amazing," she said giving me a glass then giving Peter his.

"I think I'll take all of them and some bra sets as well," I said going inside I changed back into my clothes.

Peter stood up "I'm going to find a little something for me," he said.

"Peter, don't I have enough," I said.

I finished getting dressed then brought my things to the cash register where Peter was flirting with a young woman holding a couple gift boxes under his arm. I felt the need to rip out her plain brown hair, then I reminded myself he wasn't mine and I walk up to the register. I chatted with Ruby as she rang my things up smiling at me.

"Can I help you to your car Miss. James," Ruby asked eagerly.

"That would be wonderful," I told her.

Moving close to Peter I whispered to "Ali is outside and the girl you're flirting with is a part time prostitute," I left him and followed Ruby outside where Ali pulled up.

Ruby gave me a hug and I hug her back as Peter stepped outside.

"Are you jealous Chelsey is that what I smelled," he said.

Ruby left "Why would I be jealous," I said with attitude.

I saw his face darken "You are frustrating," he growled.

"When perusing me Peter Hale flirting with skanks makes you look bad so all your hard work at dinner was a waste of time," I said getting in to the car.

Ali pulled the car away from the curb "Did he buy all this for you," she asked me.

"No pumpkin I did and I got you clothes and shoes. I got him clothes to," I said.

"Just have sex with him before you shop to death," said Ali.

"It's weird do I want him because of our bond or whatever it is and I have with overwhelming need to please and protect him but at the same time I feel like its betraying Derek. We... wouldn't... be good for each other," I said.

"Chelsey, he is into you I saw what he did to Mitch this morning," she said.

"It's a Hale thing Derek did it too," I told her.

"He shifted his eyes in broad daylight for you," she told me.

Mitch sat in his car watching Peter a gun on the front seat beside him with an unmarked bottle of water the label gone. He pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed for the sheriff station. When inside he sat outside the sheriff's office looking at a picture of Chelsey and Himself.

Stiles caught site of it and leaned over "You know Chelsey," he asked.

Mitchell looked at him "Yeah she was my girlfriend," he told him.

"Well she interesting," Stiles said.

Mitchell leaned in "What can you tell me about Peter and Derek Hale," he asked Stiles.

"They are both dangerous and when it comes to Chelsey they will take someone out," said Stiles.

"Do both their eyes glow red," he asked.

Stiles's eyes widened "What now," he asked him.

Later that night I looked for local events on my computer. "Ali there's a karaoke night at this club tonight, Do you want to go," I asked her.

Ali came in with my cell "Sure. Hey did you know Peter's number is in your phone," she asked as she showed me.

I looked at it "Interesting I wonder when he did that," I said.

"Yeah let's get ready," she said.

"Okay I'm going to wear that silver metal top I bought at the biker place last year with my skinny jeans and new silver heels that match the top. I love metal mesh tops they are sexy and my tan is fabulous I'm so happy I invested in the tanning bed," I said going in to the bathroom.

Ali grabbed Chelsey's cell and got to the text screen and texted Peter. 'Meet me at the Beacon at 10."

Peter texted back ((Do I bring your gifts?))

Ali texted him back ((Of course I really want to talk to you.))

I stood in the bathroom doorway "You are going to text him back in an hour and tell him I took you home because you were sick," I said.

Ali turned around "What did he get you," she asked giving me my cell phone.

"I don't know racy lingerie," I said.

"Don't take forever I need to Nair," she said.

"Damn I just remembered I have to shave everything," I said shutting the door.

"Bullshit Chelsey! You got that laser hair removal that shits not growing back. Come on," she yelled.

The front door intercom buzzed Ali went to it and it the button "Who is it," she asked.

(It's Scott and Stiles)

"What do you want," asked Ali.

(We have this guy named Mitchell with us who was ranting about Peter and his eyes glowing red.)

"Get up here," she yelled hitting the unlock button.

The elevator went down and Ali waited when it opened Scott and Stiles were supporting a knocked out Mitchell.

"Put him on the couch! What did you do to him," she asked Stiles.

"Well…I…I tazzed him," said Stiles.

"Where was he, "she asked him?

"About to talk to my dad about Peter and his glowing eyes," Stiles said.

"That will get him killed! God pot has fried his brain," Ali said.

I finished curling my hair big soft curls with my light brown hair and blonde highlights made it shine and flow. I did a natural make up I was a werewolf I didn't need the stuff I used to wear on my now I got away with a little black liner thick lashes with black mascara a tiny amount of pink blush and clear gloss because my lips were pink enough. I looked in the mirror flawless skin a perk of being a werewolf. "You look hot Chelsey," I said leaving the bathroom only to see Ali, Scott, and Stiles hovering over Mitchell who was out cold on my couch. "What hell is going on," I growled.

"Mitchell was trying to tell my dad about your boyfriend's eyes," said Stiles.

I rolled my eyes "Why could he just leave in fear," I growled frustrated.

I got dressed in my planned outfit as fast as I could then I went out do deal with the problem. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and walked up to Mitchell."Rise and shine Pothead," I said pouring it on his face.

Mitchell shot up coughing and spitting out water "What the hell Chelsey," he yelled.

"Alright listen up Mitch because I don't have time of your games right now. My boyfriend is jealous to the extreme I'm surprised Derek is still alive but he's family so then again I'm not if he finds out your still in town asking about him he will kill you stupid. Do you get that at all," I stated.

"I get that but explain the eyes Chelsey they turned red! He had blue eyes then they were red," Mitchell questioned.

"I don't know maybe the light hit them just right like in a photo I'm been with him for two weeks and I've never seen his eyes change colors," I lied.

"Yeah well why and did that kid taze me," Mitchell asked as he yelled at me pointing at Stiles.

"For your own good moron do you want to go to a nut house," I yelled at him.

"He threatened to kill me Chelsey," Mitchell was flustered he yelled at me again.

"And he will asshole it's his job," I growled at him.

Mitchell looked taken back "What kind of job is that," he asked.

"Think about it Mitchell," I said.

Mitchell was quiet for a few minutes then the light seemed to click on "He's a hit-man," asked Mitchell.

I shook my head yes "Do you get it now asshole," I asked him.

"You're dating a killer Chelsey," he yelled at me again.

I reached out so fast I surprised myself I lifted him off his feet and shifted "I've had enough of you Mitchell Dawson, look at my face right now this is what a pissed off werewolf looks like. Peter is worse than I am I'll spare you even after all the shit you put me through Peter wont he will torture you nice and slow and when your knocking on deaths doors he will bring you back and do it again. Do you understand what I am telling you," I asked him.

"Chelsey he's turning blue," yelled Ali.

I dropped Mitchell on the floor and he gasped for air I turned away from him to gather my wits.

When I turned back he pulled a gun on me "Don't move," he yelled.

I laughed at him and he through water in my face, I froze spitting out the water "What the fuck was that," I growled.

"Holy Water," he yelled.

Ali and Stiles laughed out loud.

"He holy watered you Chelsey," Ali laughed holding her stomach.

I looked at Stiles "That was not funny," said Stiles.

Mitchell put the gun against my chest "I will kill you Chelsey," he said.

I twitched the gun from his hand emptied the chamber and removed the clip handing it to Ali I hit Mitchell in the face with a quick right jab. Mitchell stumbled back holding his bloody nose. "I can send you to jail Mitchell for an unresisting firearm attempted murder and kidnapping," I yelled.

"I didn't kidnap anybody they kidnapped me," he yelled.

"He is the sheriff's son and you kidnapped him and his friend brought them here and held us hostage. Right he did that," I asked them.

The two young men shook their heads yes as they looked at him.

"I'll tell everyone what you are," he threatened me.

I smiled "I'll send Peter after you and anyone you tell that is if people believe you," I said with a tone so cold it made even me feel a chill.

"This isn't over Chelsey," Mitchell said through gritted teeth.

"I think it is guys see that Mitchell gets all the way out of town," I told them.

The guys looked at me questioningly "Do you want Peter to kill him or word to get out to the town hunters," I asked.

Scott grabbed Mitchell and they left in the elevator I went in my room and dried off my chest.

"Get ready Ali," I yelled out to her.

"I am," she yelled back.

An hour later Ali and I were at The Beacon "God this guy is so bad my ears mite bleed," I said.

"He is butchering Queen," said Ali as she drank her Sweet Revenge on the rocks.

I drank my Grey Goose Martini "We will Rock you will never be the same," I said.

"You have to sing you're better than anyone in here," she said smiling at me.

"Go pick me out a good one then Pumpkin," I said as I finished my drink and got on the floor dancing to whine up. I moved to the beat shimming and shaking my ass. A man moved close when I dropped it low and brought it up slow he held my hips grinding with me. I got bored being groped so I moved on to dance alone.

Peter sat by Ali at the bar "So can she sing like she dances," he asked Chelsey's best-friend.

Ali twirled in the stool to look at her BFF "She can and you'll get to see soon enough," said Ali.

"Wonderful," said Peter as he watched Chelsey sway on the floor.

Chelsey jumped when I love it came on she sang and bounced up and down slowing it and swaying when the coarse played. Peter wondered if she really knew what she did to him her body made him want to stay in bed with her and her smile made him want to see it all the time. If Chelsey asked him he would be only hers forever and always. he'd leave with her as soon as he had his revenge. Chelsey understood his need for revenge he wasn't sure anyone else could loyalty ran deep within her it was part of the reason she kept him at arm's length her loyalty to Derek. It made him need and want her even more forbidden fruit was so much sweeter and with every little taste of Chelsey he fell further into the idea of being hers. He'd be the one she went to for protection from anything he wanted her loyalty and most of all he wanted her to love him like he realized he loved her.

"Chelsey, where are you girl," asked the DJ.

A spot light went on me and I smile shielding my eyes I waved.

"I'm told you sing girl get up here," the DJ told me.

I moved towards the stage and a guy picked me up and set me up on the stage.

The DJ looked me up and down smiling "Damn little mama look at you! Can you spin for me girl show everyone what your working with," he said.

I twirled nice and slow smiling as I did.

"Alright your girl over there Ali over there at the bar sexy white chocolate gave me her digits so I'm be call-in that you know what I'm say-in," he said.

Ali smiled at him winking and waving I couldn't help but laugh. "I bet she did," I said.

"What are you going to be singing for us tonight little mama," The DJ asked me.

"Bullet by Jesse James," I told him.

"Alright little mama," said The DJ

I belted the song and the place roared with applause.

Peter looked at Ali "She doesn't know I'm here does she," he asked her.

"Not a friggen clue," she laughed.

Peter watch her with affection as she dance and sang the song, she was beautiful her energy was great she was happy up there.

When she finished the crowd roared they loved her, the DJ hugged her.

"Alright little mama they love you what do you say everyone do you want her to sing again," he asked.

The crowd cheered and Chelsey smiled blushing a little. She told him the song taking the mic she started to sing a song.

"Crazy Crazy she loves this song," Ali laughed.

Peter watch he with amusement she was full of energy and her voice was amazing he like that she sang it was beautiful. Chelsey finished and the DJ played Low and when Chelsey got low his groin ached and it only got worse as she dance more. Chelsey walked up to the bar and ordered a Grey Goose Martini he walked up to her.

"Ali was told to call you and tell you I took her home sick," she said.

When she turned and faced him he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her like it would be the last time he ever got to do it. Pulling back he rested his forehead on hers "Dance with me Sweetheart," he asked in a gentle tone.

Chelsey went with him onto the floor as "Stand by me played" he held her close and she put her head on his shoulder her arms wrapped around his waist and he rested his hands on the small of her back he could smell vanilla on her.

He held me so close my heart wasn't racing but it wasn't slow either he made me feel every emotion strongly it was different with him it wasn't like it was with Derek. The danger my Alpha brought with him I loved it the excitement, then I smelled vanilla coming off him surprised me I pulled back and I locked eyes with him his eyes said everything this time I kissed him my hand going into his hair deepening the kiss we moved into a corner dark and empty. I pulled at his shirt finding skin I felt heat as he kissed my neck I was breathless. "Take me home," I said.

He looked in my eyes then took my hand he led me outside to the curb. He flagged down a taxi as I nibbled on his neck until it pulled up. We got in and he told the driver where to go then we kissed my hand brushed his erection and I smiled against his lips praising him. He nipped my neck and squeezed my ass as he kissed me again. The cab pulled up out front and I went to the door as he paid punching in the code. I turned wait for him and he kissed me leading me in and over to the elevator. I hit the button then pulled his jacket off pressing him against the wall I kissed him sliding my hand up his chest I ripped open his button up shirt buttons flew everywhere.

"I hate button up shirts without a suit," I growled as I kissed down his chest.

The doors opened and he pulled me up I wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him as he carried me into my bedroom and he tossed me on my bed. He pulled my heels off of me I unbuttoned my pants and he pulled those off.

I knelt on the bed kissing his chest I pushed his ruined shirt off him licking his abs he grabbed my hair and roughly brought my mouth to his. I growled pulling away I moved to the head of my bed.

"Strip for me Alpha," I said with a wicked smile on my lips.

He shook his head no sitting on the edge of my bed he took of his boots and socks slowly. I moved behind him kissing his neck he was punishing me for making him wait so long. When he finished I pulled him back and straddled him kissing his chest I bite his peck and he growled.

"Hey you bite me I think I have the right to bite you anytime I feel like it," I said looking down at him.

In a single moved he had me on my back "Fine but that means I can taste you anytime I feel like it," he said as his hand slide down into my panties he rubbed up and down.

I bite my bottom lip "You won't get any abjection's from me Alpha that it's the best part," I moaned.

"It's your favorite part as well," he said as he looked down at me.

I reached behind me and I untied my top pulling it off me "Don't think I don't know what you like Peter Hale," I said.

Peter's eyes lingered on my chest until he slowly leaned down flicking one nipped with his tongue. "I do love them," he said.

He curved his fingers inside me and I gasped "Peter," I said.

Peter moved sitting back on his knees he pulled my panties off and he look at me completely naked in front of him.

I looked down at his jeans. "Well you must like what you see," I said.

He smiled wickedly slowly he came up my body and he kissed my lips then he kissed down me slowly taking his time. When he was to the point of no return he teased kissing my panty line.

"Don't be mean," I said with lust in my voice.

He kissed up me slowly "This is mean," he said.

"God what do I have to do to get you were I want you," I growled.

He smiled wickedly "You do it! Show me how you want me to touch you," he said.

"Peter," I said it as if I was shocked but I wasn't.

I slowly slide my hand down my body reaching the wet folds I circled my sex slowly. I moaned pleasuring myself for him he watched until he'd had enough he slide down my body and his mouth claimed my sex and I arched my back watching him those eyes watch my reaction to things quickly he learned what I loved, his mind buzzed about my taste and what he was going to do when I was ready his thoughts made me as hot as his mouth did. He reached up gentle feeling my breasts. When I came my lower body tingled and I gripped the sheets riding out the orgasm with everything I had. I closed my eyes breathless I heard his pants hit the floor and his weight pushing down the bed as he lied beside me. He kissed me and I moved my body on top of his I side down him moaning as I lowered.

He watched her lower herself on his erection and groaned at how good she felt tight and warm when she rolled her hips on him moving up and down on him he felt a high he hadn't felt in a long time Ecstasy. Chelsey's hands caressed her own body she smelled of arousal her breathing was steady but her heart raced. He could feel her climax coming and it's was erotic the sound she made was a cross between a gasp and moan. Chelsey set her hands on his chest her claws she raked them down and he loved it she was wild she began to speed up and he felt himself getting close to the edge. He didn't want her to do all the work the first time he rolled her on her back and she squeaked laughing he pushed deep inside her she said his name as she looked in his eyes he kissed her. He went slowly until she came again and he moved again so she was on top of his lap again in control she made him spill his seed inside her and she smiled at him.

"Peter, your claws," she said.

He cut open her breasts a little with his claws "I'm sorry Lotus," told her moving hair out of her face with one claw. He touched her chest pulling at the pain a little as she touched the pink marks she had left on his chest her finger touched some of his blood and she licked it clean from her finger. He pressed his head against her chest holding her and listening to her steadying heart beat.

I stroked his hair "You are amazing," I told him.

He was venerable right now and his feelings for me were clearer than they had ever been before.

"I don't want you there when I kill her, I don't want you to see that part of me," he said.

"I won't go if that's what you want Peter but I've seen that part of you and I don't care despite what the other say I don't see you as a monster. I see the man that freed me from a lifetime of lonesomeness," I said as I kissed his forehead.

"It's what I want Sweetheart," he said looking up at me.

I moved enough to free him from me them I got up stretching "Come on let's get the blood off us then we can get some sleep." I said pulling him up and leading him to the bathroom.

The next morning I woke up in his arms I smiled and slipped out of bed not waking him I slipped on my robe the blue one before I snuck out I kissed his lips gentle then I snuck out into the kitchen washing my hands before I made a big batch of eggs with baby kale spinach and a pinch of sea salt.

Ail came out of her room smiling at me. "So how was the Alpha," she asked getting eggs and coffee.

I smiled big "There are hundreds of words for how fantastic he was," I said.

"That good," she said laughing.

Out came the DJ "Hey morning little mama," he said.

"Morning DJ," I said.

"Do you have a name," asked Peter as he came out in just his jeans.

"It's DJ," said Ali as she got him coffee and food.

Peter rolled his eyes "Morning Lotus," he said kissing me passionately the he stole a piece of my eggs with my fork.

"Morning Peter," I said giggling.

Peter sat beside me with his coffee and food "I have to find Derek and Scott today," he told me.

"Do you want my help," I asked him.

"I'd love your company lotus," he said.

I leaned over I'd love your company in the shower Peter," I said as I rubbed his thigh then I got up and walked to the bathroom slowly swaying as I went.

Ali smiled "There's an extra toothbrush under the sink," she told Peter.

Peter looked at her surprised and he got up going into the bathroom Chelsey was brushing her teeth and beside her was a toothbrush still in its box.

"How many guys have you been with," he asked her.

Chelsey smiled she held up three fingers. "Just three Peter including you," she told him.

"Why extra toothbrushes," he asked her.

"I'm afraid all my teeth will fall out of my head so I change my teeth-brush every two weeks," she told him.

He laughed "They won't now Sweetheart," he said to her kissing her cheek.

Chelsey dropped her robe and walk over to the shower he watched her in the mirror as she turned it on checking the temperature before she in. He brushed his teeth fast and dropped his pants getting the shower behind her he picked up the sponge and he washed her slowly starting from her feet working up each leg. Gentle he washed her sex she held her head high enjoying the pleasure he turned her and did the same to her back side turning her again he washed her chest he loved this part. He smiled at her kissing her then he washed up as she cleansed her hair which she focused on for five minutes because she was almost as vain as he was and he liked it. When she rinsed off he moved to rinse off himself he noticed she was still cleansing her hair focusing on her roots smelled relaxed and focused.

"Where did you learn that," he asked her.

"I have a degree in massage therapy and I have a Cosmetology license," she told him.

Peter smiled at me in his mind he was wondering what I couldn't do and what he would do with a woman with many talents.

"Well I can think of something," I said as I turned and pressed my ass against his groin and wiggled against him.

Peter gripped my hips "Mmmm, we may be on the same page," he said.

After the shower Peter sat on my bed "I need clothes," he said.

I handed him a Macy's bag "I told you I hated button ups so I got you shirts then shirts needed pants and then you need things to go under said pants so I got Calvin Klein and the lesson here is never make me hot and bothered then take me shopping," I said kissing his cheek.

"You're gifts are downstairs in your office," Peter said.

I pulled on black and purple lace boy shorts and matching push up bra black tight shorts and a purple low cut tank top. In my closet I looked for my purple sandals instead I found my flip flops.  
I pulled my hair in a side pony tail and I put on a small dot of honey suckle perfume and spray on anti precipitant.

We drove to Hale house I got out smelling the blood and gun powder and something else "I know that smell it was at the clinic Scott is at the clinic but Derek there's a feminine musk Kate was her it had to be her and she's coming back right now Get out of here Peter I can play tourist well," I said

I went to my car and got my sketch book and started sketching Hale house.

"Hey," she yelled.

I looked her way "Hi," I said.

"You know there is a wild animal on the loose I don't think you're safe alone out her," she said.

"You are alone," I said to him.

"Kate Argent," she said holding out her hand.

I held up my charcoal covered hand "I'd shake your hand but it gets everywhere. I'm Chelsey James I own the new gym downtown," I said.

"I saw the fliers how old are you," she asked me.

"21 I got started in high school," I said.

My cell phone buzzed and I looked at it Peter was telling me to get away from her. "I'm sorry I have to go my honey is waiting for me. It was lovely to meet you Kate; please stop by the gym sometime," I said as I got in my car and backed down the driveway.

I was almost to town when Peter stepped out in front of the car I hit the brakes came to a stop a couple feet away from him. I moved over to the passenger seat and he got in and continued driving.

I leaned over close to him and I nibbled on his neck. "See baby I did good," I said.

"You were foolish," he scolded me.

I moved away from him "Don't underestimate me Peter Hale it often ends with people bruised and surprised," I said.

Peter reached over grabbing my side he pulled me close to him "She took everything from me she will not take you from me Chelsey," he said.

I kissed his cheek "She will not take me from you my Alpha no one could," I said.

We reached the clinic and I waited in the car until Peter got agitated I got out of the car and went inside and watched my alpha through a chair at the wall I passed him going to the counter. "As you can see my Alpha is upset he's very invested in his betas so you can let me in there and I'll put my Alpha's mind at ease," I said smiling.

"You're not coming back here either we're closed," said the vet.

"Scott are you alright and is Derek with you," I called to him.

Scott's mind buzzed yes then no.

"He's fine baby and Derek's not with him which means Kate has him. Thank you Deacon for taking care of him for my Alpha Druid I've learned so much from you," I said smiling as I backed away turning I took Peter's hand.

Peter opened the door and we walked outside. "I'm impressed," he said.

I got close and kissed him "Let's go home," I said.

Peter and I walked into the gym Ali greeted us. "Hey Chelsey the woman in your office is named Kate she said she met you today," said Ali.

My hand shot out gripping Peter's wrist "I'm telling you to go up stairs for the sake of my business; please do this one thing without fighting with me," I said.

Peter growled. "Alpha or not Peter you will not ruin my gym go up stairs," I growled back.

Peter pulled his arm free fixing his coat "You and I will talk when you come up Chelsey," he growled going up stairs.

"Ali my heels are still in the car can you get them I'm going to need them," I asked her.

I went in my office "Kate this is bad time my boyfriend is up stairs and I'm late I haven't seen him in days and I have to go see him. Ali can help you with anything you need," I said grabbing a gift box.

Ali came in with my shoes and started talking with Kate I got in the elevator shutting the door I opened the gift pulling out a very see through teddy. I smiled stripping I put it on and then my heels I took out my hair and put my coat back on. When the doors opened Peter was looking out the window I walked out slowly.

"I am your Alpha why don't you respect that," he growled.

"I respect you but you need to understand my life before you I was a businesswoman I need to work and my boyfriend killing in my gym is bad for business Peter," I said.

"You saw what she did," he growled.

I walked into the living-room "I saw Peter," I said.

"I'm Alpha you don't tell me what to do," he growled.

"You're also my boyfriend not only am I your beta I'm your girlfriend protecting you is my job, and as for telling you what do you listening is your choice I really couldn't have stopped you baby," I said.

"You know I'll do what you ask me and you know why Chelsey," he growled.

"Baby don't you want to see the gift you got me," I said in a sexy voice.

Peter turned around and I opened my coat dropping it to the floor. He folded his arms a crossed his chest. "It won't work Chelsey I'm not happy with you," he said.

I walk up to him pouting "Peter, don't be angry with me please everything I do it's because I don't want to lose you," I said touching his arms.

Peter frowned at me "I am Alpha," he said.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I said.

Peter put his hands on the window and said nothing.

I kissed his lips and he didn't react I kissed him again still no reaction. I frowned turning away from him walked over to the couch. "Fine Peter, Be mad," I growled taking off my heels.

"Chelsey," he said my name affectionately.

I turned to him and he looked me up and down. "Come here," he commanded.

I walked over to him and I kissed him again he pulled me close he kissed my neck then picked me up on his shoulder and took me to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed he kissed my neck as he rubbed my swollen flesh I stopped him sliding down I unbuttoned his jeans freeing him from uncomfortable confinement. I licked his penis circling his tip with my tongue then I took him in my mouth. Peter groaned he watched me his eyes bright.

"Chelsey," he said my name as he gripped the sheets.

I stopped standing up "What wrong," I asked.

Peter smiled wickedly "Nothing Sweetheart," he said pulling me into a kiss.

I took his shirt off him kissing his abs and pecks I couldn't get enough of my Alpha. When we were naked he thrusted into my like an animal making me scream his name over and over until my throat was sore and we both had satisfied our lust for each other. We laid on the bed our legs tangled together and we cuddled.

"Pleasing you it's hard work," said Peter.

"God but it's worth it," I said.

We had managed to get under the covers and we talked about things we like pillow talk.

I got up and I grabbed my camera snapping pictures. "You look so sexy naked in my bed," I said.

"I'm going to make lunch," I said getting up and getting dressed I went out into the kitchen washing my hands I made stir-fry.

Peter went and took a shower and when I finished I ate then took a bath. I was soaking in the tub he got out of the shower water breaded down his body and my womb tightened. He smiled as he smelled the air wrapping a towel around his waist he walked over to me leaning down he kissed me in the tub his hand slide in the water feeling my breast before he walked over to the sink.

"I was thinking of buying the building next door it big enough for a beauty shop with a few rooms for tanning waxing and massages. What do you think," I explained asking his thoughts on the idea.

Peter looked at me in the mirror "That sounds like a good idea Sweetheart you have the talent," he said as he did his hair.

I pulled the plug on the tub getting out I grabbed my towel and I moved to stand be him brushing my teeth I shifted and brushed my fangs and he laughed as he watched me. "Hey just because I'm a werewolf it doesn't mean I shouldn't brush all my teeth," I said.

Peter smiled at me and he kissed my cheek slapping my ass as he left the bathroom. I followed him out stopping in the kitchen I got a bottle of water and I chugged it. In the bedroom I put on dark red lace boy-shorts and the matching push up and camera flashed turning I saw Peter with it. I moved kneeling on the bed I gave him bedroom eyes and he smiled snapping the shot. I played with my hair smiling I did my pin up poses for him he moved closer taking close ups of my upper body.

"God you're beautiful," he said.

I stood up and I kissed him "You my Alpha are sexy," I said as I got my dark blue jeans on pulling them up with a shimmy. Putting on a black tank top I closed my eyes I saw Derek above me his eyes full of rage glowing blue he raised a clawed and he sliced my throat open I could feel it my own blood choking me. I gasped opening my eyes Peter was watching me with intense eyes.

"What did you see Chelsey," Peter asked me.

"Nothing good only my best-friend as he ripped my throat open," I said.

Peter sat on the bed "You'll stay home tonight," he said an order.

I walked over to him and straddling his lap "I will follow your order Alpha sir," I teased.

"Chelsey, I will not watch you die for or because of me," he said it in a strong tone as he pulled me close burying his face in my neck.

I kissed him snapping a selfy of us he picked me up carrying me into the living-room where he put me on the couch we laid there watching TV.

Peter looked at the clock and he paused the TV. "I have to go," he said kissing me.

I looked at him something was wrong I had this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. "I need you to come home to me if you don't I'm going to come for you," I told him.

Peter looked in my eyes "You're a pain in my ass Lotus," he said as he got up.

"I know," I said laying there I couldn't look at him leaving.

Peter stood in the elevator "I love you Chelsey," he said so quiet she wouldn't hear if he told her it was going to be tonight when he came home to her.

Ali came up stairs and we watch TV.

"Chels, he's the Alpha he'll be fine," she told me.

"I can't shake this feeling Ali something is wrong," I said.

Closing my eyes to keep from crying I saw the vision again only this time Derek's eyes turned red. "Oh god no," I got up.

Ali got up "Hale house," she said as we left.

The piece of shit car was stuck in mud on the driveway and we didn't have four-wheel drive. "Chelsey, we are stuck," Ali said pushing the gas.

I got out of the car shifting I ran for the house letting a howl escape my throat I saw Stiles a beaker in his hand I moved fast gripping his arm I twisted it getting the beaker I throw it behind me throwing Stiles to the ground I kicked the kick in the suit and caught the beaker throwing it at a tree. He pulled back and sucker punched me I smiled spitting blood I grabbed him throwing him on to a nice Porsche. I heard the whistling of an arrow turning I caught it and snapped it "What the hell is wrong with you he can give you power," I growled grabbing Stiles by the throat I lifted him up.

"No," yelled Scott.

I heard another arrow being pulled into place "If you fire another fucking arrow I will snap his neck," I growled at the chick with the bow.

"Allison, don't," yelled Scott.

"Chelsey, killing him it will may you guys human again," said Stiles.

"That usually before the first full moon, But walk with me Stiles I need to see my Alpha," I said moving closer to Peter.

"What has he done to you? You're as crazy as he is," yelled Stiles.

"Crazy is lighting a house full of people innocent people children on fire. That is crazy Stiles, "I growled.

"Crazy might have been to kind you're a lunatic, yelled Stiles.

I pulled him close to my face "The fact that you are alive proves otherwise," I said.

"Chelsey, right that's your name, you own the new gym," said an older man.

I looked his way smelling the air "Gunpowder, rage, and hate! You must be another hunter the older brother Chris. Listen, save you're this is wrong speech I am not interested," I growled.

I looked at Peter's face a beautiful beast. "Don't be mad I couldn't stay home," I said.

Peter's monstrous clawed hand touched the small of my back and he nuzzled my neck.

I looked at Stiles "Crazy maybe a little but I'm a visionary to and I know that this power I have is a gift he gave me and sweet naive boy." I throw him to Scott." There is no cure," I yelled.

"Chelsey," said Derek.

Peter growled I looked up at him I touched his chest and he relaxed. "What Derek? Do you want to tell me I'm stupid that power has gone to my head that this isn't like me," I asked him.

"What lies did he tell you," Derek asked me.

I laughed "Unlike you he's been honest from the start," I growled even I didn't realize I was pissed about that until then.

Derek looked taken back "I did it to protect you," he said.

"You did it to protect yourself. I know why your eyes are blue," I said.

Ali came running up out of breathe. "Chelsey, I saw Mitchell coming this way," she yelled.

I looked at Scott and Stiles "You were to get him out of town," I growled.

"We did," said Stiles.

I looked at Peter "I should have told you I wanted him dead it would have got done," I said.

A pipe bomb landed near Peter and I we went to move and it exploded. I screamed my back was on fire and I had nails in it. Peter walled I looked in horror he took most of the hit he was engulfed in flames and littered with nails. Ali moved fast her and Stiles put me out as I screamed for Peter. I got up as he fell in some bushes. I fell from the pain in my back watching as Derek moved closer.

Derek hovered over his Uncle as Chelsey screamed and begged him not to. "I won't let you destroy her in your quest for power," he said raising a clawed hand.

"Derek no," yelled Scott.

Peter looked up at him "Your mind is already made up," growled Peter as his eyes glow red.

Derek brought his hand across Peter's throat slicing it open.

Chelsey cried out pushing him away she looked at Peter pulling at his pain "I'm sorry Peter," she cried begging him to stay with her.

Peter touched her face smiling at her. "I love you," Chelsey cried.

When his hand fell from her face she walled Derek reached out to her and she shoved him away from her locking eyes with him "I hate you," she said in a tone so cold it chilled him to his core.

Derek moved away from her turning around "I'm Alpha now," he said.

I closed his eyes I couldn't look at them like that empty with nothing behind them, I cut a piece of my hair with my claw and I put it in his hand closing it around it. I felt cold slowly I lay beside him on my side and everything faded into darkness.

"Chelsey," yelled Ali.

Derek turned and went to her he looked at her back she was in rough shape moving her to the porch he pulled out the nails hoping it would trigger her healing it did but she was out from shock. He felt like the worst friend in the world. He held her in his arms for awhile.

Ali found all the nails she removed every trace of that any of they were even there before she left.

I woke up in Derek's arms "I'm sorry Chelsey," he said.

"You didn't have to I was the one that was helping him," I said.

"Peter couldn't be help, "Derek said.

I pulled away from him "I could have helped him," I growled.

Derek stood up and faced me "Did you really love him," he asked.

I couldn't answer him I couldn't feel anything at the moment.

"Do you still love me," he asked me.

My back hurt it was pink and healing I turned away from him looking over at Peter's body I touched my face. "None of this was supposed to happen," I cried.

"I still love you," he said turning me he kissed me.

I cried harder turning away from him I walked away from him and Hale house leaving them behind me. I walked through the woods until I hit town. I walked home going into my apartment. In my room I snapped tarring it apart screaming until I was too tired I put on his shirt the button up I hated and I got in bed staying there.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Season 2

Weeks later I was in my office doing paper work for the beauty shop it was up and running and I was pulling in more money. There was a knock on my door "Come in," I said.

Derek came in and sat down in one of my chairs "Hey Chelsey," he said.

"I'm working Derek," I said looking back down at my papers.

"I can see that," he said.

"What can I help you with," I asked.

"Jackson, is the thing killing people, I need your help Chelsey you are the Mythology expert," he said.

"What is the Mythology," I asked.

"Japanese," Derek said.

"Now define thing," I said.

"He is a Kanima," said Derek.

"That would only happen if he was bitten even so that's not my area of Mythology," I said.

"He was supposed to be a beta," said Derek.

I looked up at him "You bit him. My god why does all the trouble in this town lead back to a Hale or Argent," I growled.

"I need you to help me kill him," said Derek.

I rolled my eyes "I don't care its nothing involving me," I said.

"Chelsey," he said my name with that passionate voice that once made me swoon now it made me want to get away from him.

"I'm going out for dinner," I said.

Derek stared at her she had on a simple black tank top dress short but not too short. A crystal rested just below her breasts in was Amethyst. When she walked around the desk she had on her black open toed heels with the silver studs last time he saw those they were on her wrapped around his waist as he had sex with her on the hood of his car in a parking garage in New York City. As she grabbed her jacket that was also studded he stood up blocking her she stood to his chest in heels. Chelsey his rebel rocker he touched her face moving her hair he put his hand in it and he kissed her. He missed her taste sweet and spicy when she didn't pull away he pulled her close he smelled love and lust he lifted her up and put her on the desk. Chelsey's legs wrapped around his waist he laid her back on the desk kissing her, reached down he pulled at the bottom of the dress.

I pushed him away "I can't do this," I said as I went out fixing my dress then I got in my taxi.

"Where to Miss," asked the driver.

"The new bistro," I told him.

"Yes that place is nice," he said.

I got to the restaurant and the hostess sited me at a table with a bottle of Merlot and I ordered the Chicken Alfredo. My waitress seated a handsome blind man at the table behind me, his accent was British it was lovely to listen to him speak to her.

"How is your Merlot here," he asked.

"I don't know sir I can't drink," she said.

"Perhaps you could ask the woman wear channel number five behind me," he said.

I smiled "It is sweet this vineyard had a great year the grapes must have been beautiful the color is rich," I said.

"Is it more red or purple,' he asked me.

"Deep red," I said.

"Wonderful I'll take a bottle thank you Miss..."

"Miss. James," I said.

"Chelsey," said Reid as he walked up to me he kissed my cheek.

"Reid you are late," I scolded him.

"I'm sorry Princess you know once that manicurist of my starts gossiping I lose track of time," he said.

"Dish on the new gossip I love hearing about anything besides theses strange animal attacks," I said sipping my wine.

"Did you order for me," he asked me.

"Yes darling now spill," I said.

"Well someone bought the penthouse in my building," he said.

"No, The one with the pool and fabulous bathroom? Wait the new building or the old building," I asked him.

"My old one with the pool and that fabulous bathroom," he said.

Our food came and we ate while gossiping some more he talked about coming by the shop for a cut.

"Reid darling, I love what you did with the shop you are a brilliant decorator and I love you but I have to get going," I said.

"Princess, Are you sure you don't want to go out to the club with me," he asked.

I kissed his cheek "Not tonight darling it's late and I'm tired out from the Pilates Classes," I said.

"Thank you again Miss. James," said the man behind me.

"From one wine lover to another it wasn't a problem," I said.

He held out his hand and I placed mine in it he brought it to his lips and kissed it "I hope to run into you again Miss. James," he said letting go.

"It's a small town so you just might mystery man," I said as I left.

I got home and punched in the code in the door.

"Chelsey," said Mitchell. I turned enough to see he was with two others they pulled out automatic guns.

"Shit," I ran inside as they opened fire bullets flying by me I rolled over the front desk hitting the alarm I got as low as I could it was no good I'd been hit in the side with a wolfsbane bullet.

"Chelsey, they tell me you're a monster that you kill with no remorse. You can't help it, it's your nature," he said.

I laughed "You are brain damaged trust fund baby, I can control it," I growled.

One of his buddies closed in on me he stepped around the corner and I had a 45 on him. "I will shoot you," I said as sirens sounded.

Ali came out of the stairwell shotgun ready and Mitchell and his new friends took off the tires squealing.

"Ali erase the videos from tonight and go up stairs I'm going to the vet," I said getting up and going out the front door I hit alleys to hide.

I leaned against an alley wall sliding down it; I pulled my cell out and dialed his number.

(Derek that dick Mitchell got hunter friends and shot up my place. I got hit and I can't make it to the vet.)

(Where are you?)

(I don't know.)

(Howl and I'll find you Chelsey.)

I put my phone down and I howled.

(Someone will get to you Chelsey, my betas are Isaac, Eric, and Boyd they are out and will find you.)

(Derek it's really bad.)

I lifted my dress dark blue veins spread out from the round wound I pulled my dress down.

(Derek, I loved him I wanted to save him is that wrong?  
(No Chelsey, Its one of the many reasons why I love you. Relax stay calm or you're going to move the wolfsbane through your blood stream) He was speaking to me with a soothing voice.

(Derek, I'm so tired.) I said closing my eyes.

(That's shock baby fight it!)

(I was a good werewolf right?) I couldn't hold the phone my hand fell to the pavement. I couldn't breathe deep they were shallow and quick. (I'm sorry Derek, god I loved you both so much I still do. I never thought a bullet would friggin kill me.) I closed my eyes and slept.

Derek screamed into the phone "Chelsey."

(I have her.) Deacon said into the phone.

"I'm on my way," said Derek.

When Derek got to me I was awake and healing up nicely. He came right to me and kissed me pulling back he looked at me "Don't do that to me again," he said.

I smiled at him "I don't plan to," I said.

He kissed me again and a hunger in me woke up I pulled him closer he looked down at me "Why are you so touchy feely Chels," he asked.

"I almost died that puts life in perspective," I said.

"Let's get you home," he said.

We got in the car and he drove me home parking in back we snuck into the back stair well. I got to my room and changed into my robe I showered quick and then I put on panties and got in bed.

Derek came in "I'm going to head out Chelsey," he said.

I looked at him and I pulled the covers back and he smiled stripping down to his boxer briefs Calvin Klein dark gray with red band. He got in bed and cuddled close to me he kissed me gently as he leaned over me. I kissed him reaching in between us I rubbed him until he was hard.

"Chelsey," he said.

I ignored him and I slide under the covers and I sucked on him just the way he liked.

"Baby, what is your goal here," he asked me.

I stopped moving up beside him "Wicked things baby," I said sucking on his neck.

Derek touched me until I was ready for him to take me then he took me hard and fast.

"Oh Derek," I growled.

"I know you love this move baby," he said thrusting until I came growling.

The next day Derek and I looked at the books in Hale house researching the Kanima when a young woman and a Tall African American man came in. They spoke to Derek about another pack that had dozen of wolfs howling last night.

"Beau Geste Effect makes two wolves sound like many," said Derek.

"You two have an Alpha and you want to leave him you're terrible," I said.

"Chelsey," said Derek.

I turned away from them I walked in the other room.

"If you want to go just go," Derek told them.

I walked back into the room Derek was so angry and sad. I went to him hugging him he through a shard of mirror hugging me again when there was no sound I looked up Peter stood there with the shard at his throat I stiffened.

"I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there are lizard people geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves, out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town. And you have my sweet beautiful beta crying," he said.

"Peter," I was in shock I almost frozen.

I moved close to him I touched his chest solid muscle I kissed him He held me close his kiss made me feel warm again alive.

"What do you want Peter," growled Derek.

Peter looked at me "I have what I came for," he said.

"Why don't you tell her you've been back for a week or so," growled Derek.

"Tell her how you knew and didn't tell her," growled Peter.

I stepped away from Peter and looked at him "Why didn't you come to me? I would have went to you I'd want you to know I was alive because I love you and I could never hurt you like that," I said.

"Sweetheart," said Peter as he stepped towards me.

I stepped back "I'd never lost someone I loved the way I lost you having a hole were my heart should have been was the worst pain I have ever felt. Why would either one of you want me to suffer like that," I asked.

Peter smelled like regret and Derek smelled like jealousy.

"I need to go," I said walking away from them.

Peter followed me "Chelsey, I didn't really know how to explain this or what to say," he said.

I knew the feeling I started breathing fast and shallow breathes. I was having a panic attack it was a bad one I was dizzy trying to catch my breath. I got to my car and sat in the seat shutting and lock the doors I blasted the radio to drowned out Peter and Derek fighting

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore I shut off the car getting out I screamed at the top of my lungs and them both looked at me. "Listen to me you two ego maniacs we have a lizard and an old psycho hunter to take care of and if I wanted to date immature assholes I'd be dating a 20 year old not a 30 year old and a 24 year old. So get your shit together," I growled getting in my car and driving.

I went to my beauty shop and I got a facial my girl Gina kept praising my skin telling me it was lovely.

I stood in my office doorway watching the glass in the entrance being replaced by two men that needed a workout I sat at my desk and I rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay Chels," asked Ali.

I shook my head no "Peter is alive and has been for a week, and Derek kept it from me and Peter didn't even bother to come see me," I said.

"Wait! What," she asked me.

"My god damn Alpha the sex god the he is, is alive and is somehow hotter with his light stash small chin patch and that five o'clock shadow god how does someone die and get sexier without becoming a vampire? He is still an ass and his Nephew is just like him," I growled.

"I'm not like him," snapped Derek.

"I am a sex god Sweetheart and you're my goddess," said Peter.

"Fuck my life," I growled.

Ali looked at Peter wide eyed "How the hell are you alive," she asked him.

"Lydia, he bit her too," snapped Derek.

I laughed "Great because it would be stupid to have just one female beta in a pack to screw," I growled as I pushed past them leaving my office.

Ali looked at Peter "I hope you have another resurrection planned because she just might kill you again," she told him.

I stood waiting for the elevator when it didn't come I hit the stairs.

"Chelsey," yelled Peter as he followed me.

I turned "No, I was so stupid to think someone like you could love. God you are so good at manipulating people Peter! I am honestly impressed that I fell for it you truly are a monster," I said before turning and going up stairs.

I went into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth going into the kitchen and got some water.

"Chelsey," said Derek as he came up to me.

"I'm not in the mood Derek," I said.

"I had you back Chelsey I wasn't going to lose you again," he said.

I turned to him "If I'd gotten here now Derek would you tell me what you are? Would you have asked me to join your pack," I asked him.

Derek pulled me close and he kissed me "You would have been the first," he told me.

He needed me but who needed me more him or Peter and who did I need. Derek's kisses were strong and passionate like last night.

I pulled away from him I went down stairs. "Let's go get Scott and get this over with. "I said.

When we got to the school Ali and I waited outside the locker as the guys went in. Ali did a pee break as I stood there someone touched my arm I moved fast and had him pinned to the wall with my leg extended and the toe of my boot on his throat.

He blew his whistle "Hey take it easy," he said.

"Didn't anyone tell you it wasn't nice to sneak up on someone," I growled.

"Who the hell are you," he asked.

"Chelsey, what are you doing," yelled Scott.

I brought my feet down "Nothing just being snuck up on," I growled.

"McCall! Do you know this chick," asked the guy.

"Sorry Coach she's my cousin,' Scott said.

"Well your cousin is quick, learn from her," said the Coach as he walked away.

A tall kid walked up to me "Hi! I'm Isaac and you have great legs," he said looking me up and down.

I smiled "Isaac the other beta? Did you meet Peter," I asked him.

"Yes crazy killing spree. Is he your father," asked Isaac as he got closer to me.

"My Alpha I'm Chelsey," I said.

Isaac stepped back "Nice to meet you Derek's girlfriend," he said looking at the floor.

Derek and Peter stood behind him smiling the whole time.

I rolled my eyes and walked out as Ali was coming out of the bathroom I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out with me.

At Hale House I stayed outside by myself I thought about getting my stuff and going home to New York or maybe New Orleans someplace other than Beacon Hills. I thought about what my life would have been like if I never came here I'd be human still and possibly with a handsome normal guy.

Scott and Isaac came out of the house with Ali "We are going to the hospital Jackson is in cocoon of his own venom," said Ali in her excited science voice.

"Have fun Pumpkin," I said.

When they left I sat on the porch and for the first time in awhile I was cold I had goose bumps on my skin. A jacket went around my shoulders it smelled like Armani which made it Peter's.

"What happen to you Sweetheart? You were the one person that truly trusted me, that loved me," he asked me.

"You died Peter," I said rubbing my forehead my head hurt.

Peter sat down beside me "I'm sorry Chelsey, I don't say it if I don't mean it," he said.

I stood up and gave him his jacket and went inside to help Derek.

Derek smiled when I came in "Scott hasn't called yet," he told me.

Peter went to his lap top and looked up the Kanima. "This is bad Jackson is in Beta form," said Peter.

Derek and I stood behind him "What does that mean," I asked.

"He gets bigger and badier with wings," said Peter.

"That's great," said Derek.

"Look an animation, maybe it's less frightening," said Peter as he played it.

The creature screeched and Derek shot up I put my face in his chest. Peter shut the laptop "Nope not at all we should meet them there," said Peter.

"It's like Jeepers Creepers had sex with a snake and made a nightmare baby," I said.

"We need to kill him before he turns into that," Said Derek.

"I second that," I said.

"Let's go," said Peter as we all left.

I stood in the shadows on the ground as Chris Argent and the guys pulled up pulling Jackson out of the back in a body bag.

I stepped out "What the hell is he doing here," I growled.

Chris stepped forward "I'm here to help."

I stepped back 'I was almost killed by two hunters and my ex Mitchell forgive me for not being excited to see you," I said.

"Mitchell, the new hunter my father got," Chris asked.

"I'm going to kill someone for the first time in my life I am plan a violent murder and I don't even feel bad. What your code (You hunt those that hunt you) Well if you feel the need to hunt me after I castrate him go right ahead because that creep has messed up my life for the last time," I yelled.

All three of them looked at me like I had four heads all their brains buzzed with I think she snapped.

"If I snapped you'd all be dead right now my rubber bands are all intact thank you," I said.

"A psychic werewolf," said Chris.

Derek ran in on all fours flipping and landing in front of them before Chelsey did kill them. "Chels relax," he said.

"Derek, I am going to lose my shit if I don't hit something," Chelsey said.

He smiled at her because she was hot when she almost snaps "You'll get too soon,' he told her.

"What do we do about Jackson," asked Scott.

"We kill him because he is only going to get uglier with wigs," Chelsey told them.

"Wings," said Isaac.

"Big scary wings," Chelsey conformed.

Derek went over to Jackson and out of nowhere Jackson stuck his claws in Derek's chest Chelsey screamed and Jackson through him.

I let my claws and fangs grow and I went for Jackson only to get tossed through Argent's windshield. I opened the passenger door and crawled out dropping to the pavement "I hate this kid more and more every time I run into him," I said.

"Chelsey," yelled Mitchell as he and his buddies walked in pointing pistils at me.

I stood up "For the love of god Mitchell! What the hell are you doing you don't have it in you to shoot me," I said.

Mitchell smiled and shot me in the shoulder I fall back against Argent's car "I've changed too," he said.

Looking up I caught sight of a red mane in the rafters and the shot sounded out taking the guy to Mitchell's left out. I moved fast getting to Chris I pulled the blade off his belt as he shot at Jackson and I flung it at Mitchell as Ali shot the other guy to the right of him. The blade hit Mitchell in the shoulder and he dropped his pistol, I rushed him pouncing on him I clawed at his chest and then an arrow went through mine sticking out from my cleavage. I moved back looking at it I dropped to my knees as Mitchell moved close to me he twitched me around to look at Derek and put the blade from his shoulder to my throat.

"Not yet," said an old man as he stepped out of the darkness.

Jackson had Allison by the throat and Mitchell had me.

"Chelsey," yelled Derek.

I heard his growl from the rafters Peter was pissed.

"I have a shot Chels, give me the okay and he's dead," said Ali.

Peter growled again "Ali don't do anything," he warned her.

"I have a shot Peter," she snapped.

"Gerard will put a bullet in her head," Peter said.

"Derek," I said his name as stray tears fell from my eyes.

"Hold on Lotus," said Peter.

"They both die if I don't get what I want," snapped Gerard.

He had an Aura so dark in made me sick looking at it no one I'd ever read was as dark as he was evil.

Scott picked Derek up by the neck holding him "He'll kill me and become Alpha," said Derek.

Mitchell put his face in my neck his lips brushed my ear and I cringed "Watch him die and don't feel sad you'll follow him soon then you can forever be with you precious Hales in death," he said.

"You're women are the ultimate prize," said Gerard as he put his arm in Derek's and Derek bit him.

I grabbed the arrow sticking out of my chest as Mitchell watched Gerard snapping the head off it I drove into his thigh and he cut my throat enough to make me bleed. Ali fired at him missing as he fell behind Argent's car. Looking at Gerard he started spewing black ooze I held my throat as it healed.

Scott had switched his pills out with Mountain Ash and the bit was being rejected "Kill them all," yelled Geared.

Stiles jeep plowed through the wall into Jackson and a red head jumped out yelling his name holding a key. Jackson change stepping back Derek put his claws into Jackson's gut and Peter came down from the rafters and stuck his claws in Jackson's back lifting him up they killed him. I sat on the ground watching as he clawed the ground standing up a wolf with blue eyes.

A gun clicked and I turned my head looking up at Mitchell "You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Get up," he yelled.

All the werewolves growled at him.

I got up slowly "You're not leaving this place alive Mitchell," I said.

He jerked me close to him "I am you're my hostage,"

I shifted "No Mitchell you're my first kill," I turned so fast even I was stunned. I grabbed the wrist holding the gun and I broke it then I bit into his throat and I ripped it out with my teeth spitting it on the floor I stared in his eyes. "Now I'm the monster," I growled as I backed away. Grabbing the arrow in my chest I yanked it out with a growl wiping my mouth I throw the arrow at Allison's feet. "Nice shot little Kate," I said as I walked outside.

Peter had watched his innocent beta take the step over the line and he loved it she was still innocent to him she killed to survive. He followed her outside grabbing her hand he twitched her around pulling her into a kiss sweet metallic she didn't stop him she let him hold her. Peter noticed she was quiet more so than normal as they walked home it made him more uneasy the closer they got she didn't smell like any emotion and he didn't like it. "Sweetheart, are you alright," he asked her.

"I'm fine," she lied to him she never lied to him.

When they got to her place she went straight to the bathroom and showered without him. Chelsey had shut down to cope with the events of the night he remembered from being inside each others heads she did this to keep for snapping and driving everyone away from her. He showered trying to think of things to say to her to help her. This was his fault he should have hunted Mitchell down the night he meet him and kept her safe he should have killed Kate and gone home to her. He got out of the shower and stepped in the bedroom and she was gone her duffel bags clothes purse phone. All that was a note stating she was done and not to come looking for her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat in a dinner eating Apple pie and drinking tea in a booth.

"Channel #5," said a British voice.

"Mystery Man," I said looking at him.

"Miss. James," he said smiling.

A young man was with him "Hi I'm Miss James," I said.

"Ethan! Deucalion's Nephew," he said.

"Deucalion like Greek Mythology, the son of Prometheus," I said.

"Very good," praised Deucalion.

"Join me please company would be nice right now," I said.

They sat down and Ethan spoke first "Are you leaving Miss James?"

"Yes I was heading home," I said.

"Ethan go and find your brother," said Deucalion.

Ethan smiled at me "Nice to meet you Miss James," he said leaving.

Deucalion smiled at me "So do I get your first name," he asked me.

I laughed "It's Chelsey," I said.

"Lovely name," he said.

"Can I get the waitress for you," I asked him.

He smiled "No," he said chewing some gum.

We talked for hours flirting he smelled spicy like lust.

"I missed my flight," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said holding my hand.

I touched his cheek and his hand found mine and he kissed my palm.

I leaned over and I kissed his lips spearmint was what I tasted. I pulled back from the kiss and he was smiling "Don't be it's been the best part of my night."

He laughed "I'm glad I can help."

I smiled at him he was sweet and sexy I just did want the night to end.

"Chelsey, would you like to come home with me tonight," he asked.

My method was always the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else. "I think I'd really enjoy it," I said taking his hand.

We walked to the address he had given me in the elevator I hit the button he told me to hit stepping back he found my neck hugging my waist he kissed it I giggled as I found out he was every good with his hands as he squeezed my ass hard enough that I'd have bruises for a minute as he found my mouth. He was a fantastic kisser.

The doors opened and Ethan stood there smiling big when he saw us. "Deucalion," he said.

"Aiden it's rude to stair," he said.

A woman stepped in to view "Well when you bring home company it's a reason to stare," she said.

I tensed up smelling the air "This is your pack," I said.

Deucalion smiled down at me "I was wondering when you'd learn how to tell us from humans," he teased.

"You knew at the restaurant," I said.

"A pretty beta like you should never walk alone," he said.

"She's still wet behind the ears," said the woman.

"Kali, she's still learning," Deucalion said as he kissed me gently.

"You smelled me outside the diner," I said.

Deucalion smiled at me.

Aiden and are going out you'll have the house for most of the night," said Kali as they got in the elevator and we got out and they left.

"Don't be shy I'll be the only one biting you," he teased.

"How do you know I don't have a pack," I asked.

"Do you," he asked me.

I thought about it my alpha was alive but wasn't Alpha. "No I guess I don't," I said.

He brought me to his giant room with a lavish bed and bathroom "Reid was taking about you," I said.

"He was," he said as he moved with easy to his bed.

"Can I freshen up," I asked him.

"Of course," he said.

I went in the bathroom with my bag taking off everything but the dark purple lace bra set with boy short they were all I would wear. I fixed my hair flossed used those no water tooth brush things and I put my bag out of the way. I stepped out and he was on the bed in satin pajama pants black his glasses were off and his eyes were pink most people would be freaked out but I wasn't. I moved to the bed slowly getting on the other side of the bed I moved close to him. I kissed his neck he moved so he was right beside me he felt my body starting with my chest.

He felt the weight of my breasts on his palm "Lace and full D's," he said he unhooked the bra finding my nipples he pinched them a little then he rubbed them until they hard Sliding a hand down me "Flat tight stomach." Lower he went "Lace panties warm," he said. In my panties slide his hand and feeling the curve of my sex he found damp folds and he smiled. "What can I do to make this spot better," he asked as rubbed up and down.

"That's a start maybe you should put that tongue to better use," I said.

"Like this," he licked my nipples.

"You can do better," I moaned.

He smiled pushing two fingers in me making me gasp he claimed my mouth with his wicked tongue he did something and I had an orgasm tightening on his fingers "Mmmm, easy pet save some of that for when you're on me," he whispered.

I reached out sliding my hand in his pants I pulled him lose stroking him. "Then I should give you attention," I moaned.

I arched up as he made me orgasm again "Cal," It was all I could say.

He moved off the bed going to his knee he pulled me to the edge tearing off my panties he tasted me moaning against my sex he licked me clean making me arch to watch him his tongue swirled and I shook my legs wanting to close he pinned my knees the bed licking deeper. My whole body shook in spasms of pleasure it was too much. "Cal, oh easy oh god easy, oh, I screamed as I came collapsing back on the bed his licked slowly and steady moving up my body he kissed me sweet honey kisses.

"When I'm finished with you my Pet, you will never want to leave my bed," he said as he teased my sex with his tip before pushed in a little more each time teasing me as he eased me open for him. "I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life," he growled.

"Don't tease," I moaned.

"Patience Pet, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I'm not breakable," I growled as I grabbed his hips and made him fill me.

He growled taking my hands he held them above my head and he thrusted in and out of me like a wild animal as he kissed me covering my screaming moans. When he was finished with me I couldn't leave his bed I was too tired to move he stayed inside me lazily he kissed me.

"I can please you again just bare with me Pet," he told her.

"I'm not moving," Chelsey told him.

God at this rate he wasn't going to leave his bed she was tight and hot she made him hard with a one look at him with those dark chocolate eyes. It didn't bother her that he was an Alpha he knew she had learned he could see when he shifted his eyes she was smart.

Chelsey tightened her muscles on his erection her way of teasing him and making him hard he made love to her again slower and longer before he came she brought him deeper inside her.

"Cal I need sleep," she whined a little.

"Alright pet," he separated from her and without any protest she tucked her perky ass in his groin and passed out.

The next day he woke up and she wasn't in bed with him he couldn't hear her but he smelled coconut.

We got up and went in the kitchen where everyone sat. "Where is she," he asked.

"Tanning by the pool," said Aiden.

Deucalion made his way to the French door leading to the pool he could hear her music from her phone. Shifting his eyes he saw her on a lounge chair on her stomach a tiny black thong bottom was all she had on. He smelled the air coconut and other tropical scents filled the air around her. Chelsey faced the chair away from the doors so she couldn't be seen. When her phone buzzed she turned over her perky chest sat in place bouncing enough to make him appreciate the view her bronze skin shining from the tanning lotion.

"Good Morning Pet," he said leaning down he kissed her.

"Mmmm, good morning I couldn't resist the day was just too beautiful not to sit in the sun," She told him.

He kissed her again "It's a beautiful sight for theses broken eyes," he said.

When her phone rang he saw Derek Hale flash before she pushed the button to reject the call and turned off the GPS then she changed her info a tracking site. "I have to work at my shop later today I have two cuts and a color," Chelsey said frowning.

He stroked her leg "Alright Pet, meet me for dinner at the bistro at 7," he told her.

"Cal, I don't have to be to work until 3 and it's only 8am," I said kissing him before I went and dove in the pool.

"Pet, what would you like to do before you have to work," he asked me.

"Well can you swim," I asked him.

He smiled "Do you want to swim," he asked me.

"Among other things," I said.

Kali stepped out the French doors "Would you like us to take care of things today," she asked.

"Yes," said Deucalion.

Kali looked at me with a glare "Then we will leave you two alone," she said leaving.

I slipped out of my bottoms and throw them at Deucalion who sat in the lounge chair I was sitting in. They landed in his lap.

"What is this," he asked.

"My bottoms shift those pretty eyes and come skinny dipping with me," I laughed.

He smiled "I'm afraid if I shift all the way it will frighten you," he said.

"I fought a Kanima nothing scares me anymore," I told him.

He stood up shifting slowly his skin turning a dark blue gray as he walked around the pool to the stairs leading down into the water. I walked up the stairs standing in front of him I touched the bumped up skin on his forehead. "Do you want me to be scared," I asked him. "Because I'm not," I said kissing him.

Chelsey untied his pajama pants and when they fell, she led him in the water like a seductive water sprite and he'd follow her. Deeper in the water until she was floating and he was still standing the water just above his navel she glided in the water.

He smiled she wasn't afraid of him at all he reached out and touched her chest that floated in front of him smiling she swam away from him to the other side of the pool. Chelsey teased him moving faster than him through the water frustrating him and laughing as she did.

He cornered his pray moving slowly she closed the distance for him locking her legs around him she kissed him groaning a little and he tasted metal pulling back she smiled.

"I cut my tongue on your fang," she giggled before she began kissing him again on his neck.

He was intoxicated by this woman young and flexible he couldn't stand it anymore he lifted her placing his erection at her opening and she slide down him her tight body. He took her in the pool, on the pool steps, on the side of the pool and finally finishing with her on his lap in the lounge chair with her hands on his shoulders. Chelsey was his goddess she rode him in the sun her pelvis made circles as she moved up and down on him. He had his own sex Goddess to keep his bed warm he had been out of practice but she was reawakening his need to have a woman be his. He gripped her hips his claws digging in her as her claws dug into his shoulder he released everything into her bringing a wicked smile to her face he pulled her face to his and he kissed as she stretched out beside him and he shifted back. Still kissing her in the sunshine he couldn't see it anymore but he felt it on his skin she let out a breath her whole body relaxing he tasted her sweet lips once more then let her head slide to his chest. When her phone rang again she answered it "You two seriously need to stop calling me I don't care about your drama I'm on Vacation leave me alone," she growled then hung up.

"Problem Pet," he asked her.

"Yes the Hale's I'm sure you heard of them there infamous," she growled.

He smiled "I can't blame them you are addicting," he told her.

"Yeah well they fucked up not me," she said.

For a brief moment she smelled like regret then it faded and she smelled like joy as she was looking at him he felt her chin in his chest. "We should go shower and get dressed," she told him.

After they showered she made a couple calls tell them that she was on vacation and didn't want to be bothered while she was naked on his bed, she even called her bff asking her to let her know if the Hale's were near the apartment.

(Chelsey, I'm heading home for the summer you know for my Seasonal Job at Bassen Harbor Club. Besides where have you been?)

Chelsey laughed (Busy)

(Anyone I know?)

(I find it very doubtful,)

He couldn't help himself he found her leg moving his hand up it he moved kissing her thigh making her giggle.

(Are you having sex?)

"Cal, stop it," she told.

(No, I'm not Ali. He just has a very large appetite.)

He kissed Chelsey's sex and she shrieked.

(I have to go, okay bye.)

Chelsey hung up "Deucalion, I have to be to work in an hour I don't have time for sex again baby," she told him.

He smiled "Relax Pet, I can smell the stress rolling off you I just want to help you relax," he said then he buried his face in her sex.

When he had gotten word through the supernatural community about Peter Hale's beta with the gift of foresight the Psychic She-wolf and his Emissary had confirmed it he brought his pack here. Chelsey would join his pack and be his most trusted second in command all she had to do was kill an Alpha. Now he couldn't get enough of his sweet she-wolf he lusted for her like he lusted for perfection.

He licked slowly making her move against his mouth as she made soft O moans over and over. He wasn't going to stop until she was relaxed he nipped her inner thigh and he felt her finger comb through his hair before she gripped it and brought him to her sex again. He brought her to ecstasy moving up her body he found her mouth kissing him he bit her lip making it bleed he sucked at it until it healed.

"What am I going to do with you ," she asked him.

When I got to the shop guess whose ass was in my chair waiting for me reading a book, none other than my infamous Alpha.

"What do you want Peter," I asked with attitude.

He smiled at me "I'm you first wash and cut of the day Sweetheart," he said with a smirk.

"No you're not! Annabelle cut Mr. Hale's hair and take all my appointments for today I'm taking a personal day," I yelled to my other stylist.

"Chelsey," said Peter as he taking me in his arms. "You had to do it," he told me.

"I wanted to do it. It isn't about that I don't want to be with you or Derek! Respect my choice," I said pulling away from him.

I went up stairs and I picked out a dress for dinner I had three picked out my simple black one I ware when I first talked to him my blue halter top and then my strapless purple satin one.

Ali came in my room "You broke Peter you know that right," she asked.

"He was broken before me," I said.

"You broke him more no amount of super glue in the world will fix that Chelsey," she said.

"I really don't care I'm done with the Hale's and so you know I'm serious I give you permission to bang Derek and don't try it with Peter cause he will kill you," I told her.

"On one hand part of me is oh so happy because Derek Hale yum and on the other hand what the hell have you done with my best friend," she asked me.

"I've moved on," I said.

"Oh you found someone, Is it a vampire because I can't see you giving them up if it's not a vampire," she asked.

"They literally fist fight over me," I said.

"I'm not seeing a problem," she said.

"I've met someone else and I don't want them ruining it," I growled.

"Alright Chels," she said. "Go with the black one," she said.

I was in the bath tub an hour later when my cell phone rang he'd put his number in my phone most likely when I was a sleep. (Hello Cal)

(Pet, how is work?)

(I gave my clients to Annabelle I thought she was off today.)

(Why are you not here with me?)

(I'm enjoying a bath and planning my outfit for dinner.)

He laughed a little (I'm sure it's wonderful.)

(It's the dress I was wearing at the restaurant.)

(I loved that dress on you.)

I smiled and giggled (What are you doing?)

(Relaxing on the bed waiting for it to be 7)

(Why don't I come back and I make you dinner instead?)

(I'd like that what did you have on the menu?)

(Besides me baby I can make shrimp scampi.)

(I'll have Aiden get everything you just get over here.)

(Why what wrong?)

(I'm in bed and you told me you were naked so you can imagine my problem.)

(It is a big problem I'll be there to help soon.)

Chelsey was there about 45 minutes late in the dress with her hair curled in strappy heels and she wasn't wearing panties. "Did you shift just for me baby," she asked him.

"Why are you nervous Pet," he asked her.

Chelsey moved towards the bed "It's my turn to help you relax," she said pulling the blankets back and she climbed on the bed she kissed his penis through his silk pajama pants. He put one arm behind his head closing his eyes he shifted back he wanted to feel her. Chelsey freed his erection kissing the tip she teased with her tongue until finally she sucked on him hard deep powerful sucking.

"Pet! Why were you nervous? I've never had a woman like you," he told her.

Chelsey worked harder he was very close to letting go she stopped taking a breath. "Not yet Cal," she said as she moved up him licking his abs.

He noticed she smelled different "What are you up to," he asked.

Chelsey laughed then warm skin hugged his penis sliding up and down on him. "Yes baby," she said.

"Are you using your breasts to stroke me," he asked her.

"I am," she told him.

"What else do you have planned," he asked her.

Chelsey moved and heat warmed him now she stroked him with her sex "You want release," she asked him in a seductive voice.

"Yes," he said in a deep voice.

Again she moved and her mouth cover him and she sucked on him until he came and she sucked everything out of him When he heard her swallow he also heard a bottle and her drinking whatever it was. He fixed his pants and she relaxed he heard her heels hit the floor and he listened as she went in the bathroom brushing her teeth then unzipping her bag when she came back she cuddled close to him.

"That is the best present I've ever been given," he said holding her.

"I aim to please baby," she said.

"What's wrong Pet your quiet," he asked.

"Killing an innocent it turns your eyes blue doesn't it? That's the deal, I killed someone who was hell bent on destroying me he'd tried to kill me he hunted me. I ripped his throat out with my teeth and now my eyes glow blue I don't understand why he was innocent," she told him.

"When did you notice it," he asked her.

"When I brushed my teeth," she said.

He pulled her close "I'm not sure but if he tried to kill you then it was justified," he told her.

Chelsey smell sad and he didn't like it at all.

"I killed my betas all of them because it made me stronger so if I wasn't an Alpha my eyes would also be blue. But on you Chelsey they are Angelic blue and don't forget that," he said kissing her.

"You frustrate me Deucalion your power it makes me unable to read you," she told him.

"Ask me anything I will not lie to you," he told her.

"What brought you here," she asked him.

"You did," he told her.

Before he could finish she was kissing him straddling his waist she rubbed his chest in strong circled relaxing him she worked slowly doing the same to his arms.

"Baby roll over for me," she said.

He did what she asked and she rubbed his back humming softly as she worked the knots out of his shoulders and back because it was stressful being him. He closed his eyes listening to her hum as she massaged his back and shoulders.

I rubbed his shoulders until everything was loose and he fell asleep under me. I went in the kitchen and began to make dinner for us. I de-veined the shrimp washing them while I melted the butter mincing fresh garlic and basil together put it in the butter then I throw the shrimp in frying them up in the seasoned butter as I boiled water and made linguine. The door opened and the pack came in smelling the air.

"You cook," Ethan said surprised.

"I clean too," I said as I took the pasta off the stove and into the sink to be strained.

"What cant you do," asked Aiden.

"Play guitar, piano or an instrument other than a recorder," I said smiling

Aiden reached for a piece of shrimp and I slapped his hand "It's not done yet," I said cutting a lemon into slices I throw them in with the shrimp and caramelized them. "Now you can have one," I told him.

He took a shrimp and looked at his twin "That is amazing," he said.

"Help yourself I'm going to wake Cal," I went in his room.

"Baby I finished dinner," she told him.

He rolled over he was so relaxed he did want to move "Why don't we eat it in bed Pet," he said to her.

Chelsey left the room when she came back he smelled the air "Pet that smells wonderful," he said.

Chelsey gave him his bowel and frowned she kissed him "Baby if you eat in bed always use a bowel plus bowls hold more food," she told him.

He took a bite and the flavor on his pallet was wonderful herbs and tangy lemon. "Chelsey, this is wonderful," he said eating more.

After dinner Chelsey did the dishes and Ethan helped her dry them "Can you bake too," he asked her.

"I can do you have something special in mind," she asked him.

"Peanut Butter cookies," Ethan said.

"I'll go shopping and I'll make you some. I planned on making Deucalion no bakes tomorrow," she told him.

"What's for dinner tomorrow night," asked Ennis.

"What would you like," she asked him.

"BBQ," he said.

"I don't have a grill," She told him.

"The twins and I will get you one if you can make ribs and T-bones," said Ennis.

"I'll make you a deal you get the grill I'll get fresh ribs and T-bones and me all the fixings for a full blown Southern BBQ," she told him.

Aiden came in the door "Alright Chelsey I got you, your ice cream Death by Chocolate," he said.

Chelsey grabbed a spoon and the ice cream Deucalion heard her came back in she got on the bed eating the ice cream as he relax.

He smelled arousal and cold ice cream touched his chest followed by a warm tongue licking it clean she kissed him tasting of chocolate. "I like where this is going," he said as he kissed her.

This time he fucked her from behind when he shifted he got to see her Lotus flower tattoo and the dimples in her back she gripped his head board his hands slide up her sides squeezing her breasts as he came she kissed him over her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder pulling out of her he laid down shifting back she got under the covers and relaxed falling asleep fast he tired her out.

He went in the kitchen "She is intoxicating hungry for a real mans affection tired of the Hale's and what a cook she is," he said to Kali and Ennis.

"What are we doing with her? Put her in the vault," asked Kali.

"I like her she has spunk," said Ennis.

"No Kali she's a woman she's mine now I will give her everything," he told them.

"She's not an Alpha and she won't make betas just to kill them," said Kali.

"Her eyes glow blue she's killed and she'll do it again and if not I have a backup plan," he said.

"The plan b she might kill you for it," said Ennis.

"Perhaps but I don't think she will I have her trust and that is what she needs someone she can trust. I'll make her an Alpha and with that taste of power she'll want more," he said.

"Are we building your pack or finding you a mate," asked Kali.

He looked at her "I've grown fond of my little minks, she will be my best weapon her innocent look will throw people off," he said.

Kali growled "She will be loyal to her Alpha, right now you are her escape from him," she said.

"She is looking for a pack," said Ennis.

"Yes and she will be loyal to her lover," he said going in to his room.

He got into his bed next to her waking her up she got up pulling on her pajamas her cotton boy-shorts and one of his shirts then she cuddled with him. He noticed her skin was cooler than she normally was.

"Pet, are you cold," he asked her.

"A little," she whispered.

He pulled her close warming her smelling her sweet she smelled sweet kissing her temple he stroked her arm until they both slept.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A month had gone by I spent my time there when I did go home when I did go home it was to sleep and do laundry. Today I did my laundry all of it waiting for it to be done all I had to wear was the other gift Peter bought me some lavender baby- doll with boy short bottoms. It was to pretty so before I ware it I showered.

The front door buzzed "I'm sorry we are closed."

"Even to me Pet," asked Deucalion.

"Well that deepened did you come for a massage cut or me," I asked him.

"Mmmm, that all sounds wonderful but I came to see you Pet," he said.

"I'll buzz you in baby the elevator is to the right," I told him.

The elevator came up stairs and he had shifted his eyes "Pet did you buy that for me," he asked looking me up and down.

"Honestly my ex bought it and I only opened it because it was the only thing clean," I told him.

"His lose is my gain," he said.

I walked up to him "Cal, when I come home it to escape that appetite of yours," I said kissing him.

"I missed you," he said lifting me up on his hips carrying me to the couch.

"I can tell did this happen when you saw me," I asked squeezing his erection.

"It always does when I see you looking good enough to eat," he said.

"What do you have planned in that wicked mind of yours," I asked him.

"First off I have your birthday present," he said.

"Oh I can feel my present," I said rubbing my sex against his erection.

He smiled pulling a black box from his jacket pocket "I mean this," he said.

"Cal, you did have to buy me anything," I said.

He did because he loved her and he tried to deny it but he couldn't the thought of not having her hurt his chest. If he rolled over and she wasn't there he felt cold when he did feel her he woke her up by stroking her sex making her cum for him. On the day she woke first he woke to her hot mouth around his dick. He wanted her to be his she'd be like him the Apex of Apex Predators his Angel of Death everyday she pleased him somehow.

After my clothes finished he took me to dinner then we ended up going back to his place, I led him into the bedroom to the bed. "Get very comfortable Cal I have a gift for you," I said going into the bathroom.

I pulled off my dress I was wearing a satin slip with lace breasts and sides no panties and his gift in my ears. He had given me one caret princess cut diamonds in a platinum setting he listened to me when I looked in my magazine. I stood in the doorway posing in it.

He smiled at me "You look ravishing Pet," he said his eyes glowing red.

He was in just his jeans on the bed his glasses off I walked to the foot of the bed and around to the opposite side of the bed I laid beside him kissing him, his hand slide up my side touching my shoulder moving my strap down exposing my breast he needed it as he kissed my neck gently he licked and sucked. I growled deep in my chest it pleased him he moved down to my breast his tongue circled my nipple. I felt my sex grow wet and hot he smelled the air smiling his hand slide down my side and up my thigh until his finger tips brushed my wet folds.

"Every time I lick your neck you're ready for me," he teased.

"It is that voice Cal, it makes me hot," I growled nipping him.

He pushed two fingers in me "Really is that it pet," he asked as he continued to pleasure me.

I moaned "Yes."

He bit my bottom lip making it bleed sucking at it until it healed. "I know what you need Pet," he said.

He moved fast he was between my legs licking my sex with animalistic hunger he held my knees down like always pinning them to the bed. I moved against his mouth and he growled against me it made me arch giggling and owing. I had no control my legs wanted to slam shut my thighs shook I begged him to give me release right up to my climax. I shifted my eyes and claws growing Deucalion moved up to kiss my lips I unzipped his pants pulling them down freeing his beautiful erection he held my waist slamming into me with hard deep thrusts as I held his biceps my nails digging into him sitting back on his knees he pulled me on his lap still thrusting into me one hand on my back the other on the nape of my neck as he kissed me.

"Deucalion," I breathed into his neck.

He growled my name and my lower body tightened on his length I wanted everything he was giving me. I found release breathing in his neck my body was loose he let go his heat shot through me and he shifted back. I kissed him playing with his hair ash blonde hair. He smelled like vanilla and it made me smile looking into those eyes that couldn't see me he closed them and I kissed each I eyes.

"I want so much to heal you Cal," I told him as I laid on the bed.

He fixed his boxers and removed his jeans cuddling me with me "You my sweet Chelsey are too sweet for a man like me," he said.

He thought about what it would be like to see her all the time and he loved the idea she was making him feel human but he had plans and a reason he was in Beacon Hills again after his last visit.

"Cal, are you listening to me," she asked him.

He smiled "No Pet I was thinking how wonderful you are," he said.

"Do you want to soak in the tub with me," she asked him.

"Yes Pet," he told her.

When they were in the bath she sat with her back to his chest she smelled like honey suckles and him. In the bath she relaxed he head on his upper chest she held his hand to her heart their fingers inner locking with his free hand he stroked her arm she smelled like summer and vanilla. Happiness and love she loved him he'd done his job in one month only he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach he pushed it down. Listening to her he noticed she was asleep and it made him laugh kissing her head.

"Pet," he whispered.

"Cal I need to sleep I'm too tired for sex," she said.

He laughed "Pet we can't sleep in the bath," he told her.

"Oh," she sat up.

When they got in bed she cuddled so close to him "You make me feel safe Cal so safe," she told him.

He smiled "You are always safe with me you're my pack," he told her.

"I love being yours," she told him.

He loved hearing that his animal took over he shifted and she followed hovering over her. Chelsey bared her throat to him her wolf knew what was happening he kissed her collar bone then bit into her. Chelsey arched against him fueling his need to claim her he thrusted deep and hard into her making her gasp he held her wrists to the bed licking the bit he had given her as he claimed her. Chelsey spread wider for him her knees gripping his ribs he slowed his place sucking on her bit.

" Deucalion, don't stop," she begged.

He laughed against her bite "Pet, I didn't plan to," he said thrusting harder and faster.

I was breathless everything he was giving me I wanted it needed it "I need you," I growled.

"You greedy thing," he growled.

My body craved his release I needed it my muscles tightened on his erection.

"Say it again pet," he said.

"I need you," I growled.

Heat filled my lower abdomen he shifted back pull back he laid his head on my chest freeing my hands I stroked his hair. "You smell like vanilla love," I said.

"Then you know," he said.

"I know Cal," I said.

Two months passed he told her the story about his sight he told her he loved her once and she had smiled at him. One night while she slept he spoke with his pack.

"Get her to kill him," said Ennis.

"We all know why you chose her," said Kali.

"Get her to kill Derek Hale," said Aiden.

"She is not ready I didn't put 3 months of work into this plan for it to fail," he growled.

He smelled salt turning towards her he smelled betrayal, rage, sadness and then nothing no scent.

I clapped my hands "Bravo, everyone you had me fool god even faking emotions and scents. The best friend EJ very good oh and Kali accepting me was a good touch. Aiden and Ennis training with me workout buddies and Deucalion the doted lover and Protector Oscar worthy really you make Peter look like an angel," I growled.

"Pet," said Deucalion.

I growled out a warning "Gaining my trust shame on you, you should have thought your plan through I can trust you and not tell you all my abilities Derek taught me that. For example I can do more than just see Auras I get visions and something monstrous is coming for all of you and it wants you dead," I said smiling.

"Pet," said Deucalion.

I growled again "Don't push me Cal."

"You can't take us all on Chelsey," growled Kali.

I laughed "That's where you're wrong I know Ennis and Aiden's battle skills well and then you and EJ well I can read you two so there are four dead Alphas and that's if I haven't called Peter and chosen one of you for him. It just leaves you Cal and I know you won't kill me I'm what the only person in the world that loved you for real," I said.

"Pet," growled Deucalion.

I let out a deep feral growl "You don't get to call me that Demon Alpha."

"I love you and you know that you can't fake the smell of emotions you have to feel them Chelsey," said Deucalion.

"I do not love you can you smell that," I growled.

He smelled it and he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed and prove to her he truly did love her. He stepped towards her he smelled the tears on her skin but she was full of rage and she clawing his face and he shifted and saw the damage he had done tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm leaving and if you try anything I will howl for them and they will come for me. Unlike you they love me for me not my powers," she growled at him.

He moved so fast she didn't have time to react he had her in a choke hold "I'm sorry pet I truly am but you want ruin my plans," he told her.

Chelsey struggled in his arms clawing at his arms and kicking at the counter until she went limp in his arms her eyes closed he pulled her close and kissed her before he gave her to Ennis. "Put her in the vault," he growled as he went in his room.

He sat on his bed and hour ago he was making love to her in this bed and now he would sleep alone without her and she would hate him forever. The feelings were guilt and loss and he hated them more now than ever maybe if he hadn't been blinded he would have found her before the Hales and she could have been his beta his light keeping him from the darkness that now consumed him.

Ennis walked into the vault with Chelsey on his shoulder.

"Chelsey, if you hurt her Derek will kill you," said Boyd as he stood up.

Ennis growled flashing red eyes and Boyd sat down "Chelsey will be fine," Ennis said as he gentle set her down on the floor and walked out closing the vault.

Boyd moved close to Chelsey and he felt her throat "She is cold Cora," he said.

A dark haired girl moved out of the dark next to him "Give her time to heal until she wakes," she told him.

The vault opened and they moved away from her as Ennis entered once more giving her a blanket and a throw pillow. They watched him put her head on the pillow and cover her with the blanket before he left again.

"Who is she," asked Cora.

"Your brother's girlfriend," said Boyd.

I woke up cold and in the dark on stone I had a pillow and blanket I reached out with my mind two near me five not far I smelled the air. "Boyd," I said sitting up my eyes adjusted.

"Yes," he said.

I hugged him "Where are we," I asked.

"In a vault," he said.

I pulled away and I got up finding the vault door I hit it screaming and denting it until my fists bleed "You put me in a vault you blind bastard," I screamed. "Let me out of here," I hit the wall beside the door.

Deucalion listened to her howl until her voice cracked.

"If she breaks through everything is ruined," said Kali.

"Kali get her now," he growled.

He listened to Chelsey fight Kali and when Kali returned she dragged a beaten Chelsey behind her throwing Chelsey at his feet. Chelsey's hands were broken and Kali clawed her face and a cross her back. He growled at Kali "Kali I don't tell you to hurt her," he growled

"She didn't give me a choice," said Kali.

"Everyone out now," he roared.

"You and I are going to have blows again Kali," growled Chelsey.

He shifted just his eyes to look her over but she wouldn't look at him her eyes looked everywhere but at him. It was killing him he pulled her pain and she had a stray tears on her cheeks he knelt beside her moving her hair he looked at the claw marks Kali left on her collar bone deep the blood oozed from them. The marks on her face were shallow but that did make them look any better it made her look at him. Her eye he couldn't see the dark chocolate of her iris it was bloody. He touched her cheek and she spit blood in his face staring at him with hate filled eyes he pulled a rag from his coat and wiped his face.

"Don't touch me," she growled as she back away from him.

He watched her get up on her own "Chelsey, This is not what I wanted for us you and I were going to rule the perfect pack all you have to do is kill him," he told her.

"Just get it over with and kill me because I won't kill Derek," she growled.

The wolf in him had enough he backed her into a wall "I could snap your neck and be done with this game we are playing," he growled in the curve of her neck.

I couldn't control my lower abdomen from tightening he was so close I felt the power "Doesn't the big bad wolf love games? You're playing one with Derek are you not Cal," I asked.

He growled kissing my jugular making sure I felt his teeth on it. "Its strategy Pet not a game," he whispered in my ear then nuzzled behind it.

"If you're going to kill me do it I won't fear you ever," I growled.

He licked my shoulder wound "I don't want you dead I love you sweet angel eyes. Don't you smell it Pet," he asked me.

For just a moment I let myself remember that I did love him the lie of him I stroked his hair "I know you do," I said.

He let his guard down I brought my knee up in his groin as hard as I could he turned away growling and I ran away from him as fast as I could stopping in front of the others.

"Put her in the vault," Growled Deucalion.

I saw my way out and took it I dove through the window tucked and rolled jumping up I ran tearing at my clothes I could hear them coming I shifted into my wolf running faster searching for that bitter sweet leather scent.

Ethan jumped in front of me he was so shocked I ran between his legs and reached a road catching his scent the scent that meant I could rest the scent that saved me always. I was exhausted but I pushed to stay ahead of them. When the clinic came in view I ran towards it reaching the front door I jumped pushing it open the bell ringing I skidded across the floor.

"We're closed," Deacon stepped out and looked at me with surprise.

I shifted back moving fast I got behind the counter and shut the gate "Alphas," I said as Kali and Ennis came in.

A blanket went around me I looked at Isaac, Scott, and Stiles stood behind me. "Well I'm glad to see you guys," I said.

Derek stepped out and I moved burying my face in his chest he held me tight. "What did you do," he asked me.

"I made the wrong kind of friends," I said.

"Like I said we are closed you need to leave," said Deacon.

"Chelsey, he won't forget," said Kali.

"Do what he asks and be in our pack," said Ennis.

I turned "Leave," I roared so loud the three wolves behind me shifted. I took off the earrings and throw them at Ennis. "Give him these back too," I said.

Kali and Ennis stepped back I glared at them until they left and my knees gave out Derek caught me around the waist holding me up.

He brought me into the other room setting me on the table he looked at my wounds until Deacon came in taking over. He patched me up looking at me curiously.

"Why is she naked," asked Isaac.

"Deacon said she was a wolf," said Stiles.

"We can do that," asked Isaac.

Derek's arms were crossed over his chest "It's very rare only a few werewolves can do it," he said as he stared at me.

"I need to speak to Derek alone everyone," I said.

Everyone left and he was really quiet even for him.

"Say something Derek," I said.

"Three months Chelsey, you were sleeping with the enemy," he said.

"I stood up with the blanket "I didn't know he was the bad guy," I said.

"You keep hooking up with Alphas," said Derek.

I looked at the ground "I know and I'm sorry," I said.

He pulled me close holding me then he lifted my chin and kissed me "Those were the longest three months of my life," he said.

Stiles stepped in "I had some extra clothes in my jeep," he said handing me jeans and a t shirt.

I put them on the jeans were okay but the shirt was too tight. "Ali is gone as you know so I'm going home with you," Derek said.

"I have no interest in banging an Alpha tonight," I teased him.

"Let's go Alpha bait," he said.

Derek took my hand and he led me to his car a Toyota I didn't question it I just got in the vehicle we drove the short way home and when I got in there I went straight to my shower hot water washed away the blood herb Deacon used on me. I got dressed in sleep shorts and a tee shirt and I lay in bed watching all my shows until I passed out two weeks later I was up doing Pilates classes and hair appointments.

One day after a really good class I walked out and Peter was sitting in a chair with a magazine I walked past him going into the shop "Annabelle, sweetheart can you fit me in today for highlights," I asked her.

"My new boyfriend calls me sweetheart he is so great, but I can't fit you in he's taking me to lunch," she said.

"That's just wonderful is he waiting for you here," I asked her.

"Yeah he is," she pointed at Peter.

"Really my ex huh you're so fired," I said with a smile.

"What," she asked.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. Nina can you do my highlights please darling," I asked.

"Of course," Nina said.

I went over and sat in her chair and she put a cap on me and started brushing out my hair while I watched Annabelle clear out her station before she went out to Peter. He looked at her as she explained then he looked at me frowning at me. I ignored him and told Nina that I wanted my highlights fixed and some low-lights added.

"We told her not to you know and she didn't listen," said Nina.

I smiled "It doesn't matter now."

Peter walked up to me and Nina left to get foils. "That's not very nice Chelsey," he said.

"She was warned not to date you and did it anyways," I said.

"I am I not suppose to date," he asked.

"You can date you just shouldn't date my employees," I told him.

He rolled his eyes "You've been MIA for the last three months I got lonely and she's sweet. Anything I tell her to do in the bedroom she does," he said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Peter, honey for the past 3 months I was having amazing sex with Deucalion," I said watching the smile slide off his face.

He looked at me "You're joking right," he asked.

"He has magic hands," I said smiling.

Peter growled at me "Really Chelsey," he said.

"I didn't know he was the bad guy no one tells me about other Alpha or the history of this town. They just keep me in the dark and it's really tiring I really can't stand it. Or they love me for my power which I used to think was just Deucalion but now I'm seeing a whole new side to Peter Hale so Alpha now you get to see a whole new side to me," I said.

Stiles came running in smelling of panic "They are attacking the Deucalion at the abandon mall," he spilled all at once.

I got up taking off the cape pulling up my hair "It's a trap he never goes anywhere without his pack close to him," I said.

"Chelsey," said Peter.

"Not the time Peter," I said.

"You can't get him to stop he's not like me," said Peter.

"Stiles go home," I said as I went to leave.

Peter grabbed my arm "That my niece and nephew you're going against," he growled.

I pulled my arm away from him and I took off running.

"She's going to kill the Alphas a week ago she came home bloody and beaten Deucalion let Kali do that to her," Stiles told him.

Peter looked at him "How bad was it," he asked him.

"Kali cut up her face and when they went in the vault that night Chelsey had beat the wall in vault until her hands were bleeding and broken," Stiles told him. "He wanted her to kill Derek and become an Alpha she chose us over them," Stiles said before he left.

I closed in on his scent I saw the mall ahead and sped up I could hear the fight running inside I reached a ledge I flipped of it landing on the concrete with my fist in it. I flipped my head back bearing my teeth and growling. Looking up I saw someone I never expected Missy Messenger standing beside Deucalion. "Stop fucking with my pack," I growled.

"Chelsey you made it! I thought I was going to miss out on the fighting," Missy laughed as she flipped down her eyes glowing gold.

"What are you like a month old," I asked her.

Missy held up two fingers "I watched them in the vault while you played house with my Alpha," she said.

I laughed "This is low Cal even for you," I said. "When I'm done with her I'm going to get my claws in you," I growled.

"You can try Pet," he said.

Missy smiled up at him "Can you smell that cinnamon when he looks at you its hate," he smiled.

"Its lust you moron look around, your his only beta he killed his old pack you're here just to piss me off., and it's working so skank come closer and let me show you and let me show you my manicure," I said.

Missy froze she was thinking about it I rushed her and I speared her; she fought back but I over powered her beating her head on the floor until she was out. I went for Deucalion jumping at him; he caught me slamming my back off the steel rail of the escalator he stood on. I was stunned my head fell loose as he held me against him. "I hate doing this to you," he said.

I lifted my head fast and bit into the curve of his neck shoulder he growled throwing me into the middle of the fight. I got up in time to see Derek close the edge of a ledge. I moved towards him and Ennis as I grow close I moved faster as they slowly fell off the ledge I dove sliding to the edge reaching for Derek our fingers touch briefly before he fell to his death. I felt the pain and anger in me as I rose up I howled. The Alphas went to their Alpha's side I went after them and Isaac and Scott grabbed my arms but I pulled free and got close Kali turned and brought her claws up and a cross my stomach and chest I dropped to my knees and watched Ethan carry Missy out on his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you and no one like you will ever come after my pack again," I growled.

Deucalion laughed "You're not a pack."

I stood up "The definition of a pack is a family structure of wild animals. So yes Cal, we are a pack a dis-functional family we hate each other sometimes but we will always fight together. Don't you remember Cal or did killing them damage you that much," I growled.

"I'll be waiting for you pet your mine and you'll come back to me," he said.

I got home bruised and broken one best friend was in New York and the other my first love was dead. I cried in the master shower I'd lost a piece of my heart when he slipped through my fingers I shifted then shifted back to speed up the healing they were pink lines up my side and chest bumpy scars for now. I got out wrapping the towel around me and went in my room changing into shorts and a tee. I walked back into the living-room and Peter was sitting on my couch.

"I can't fight with you right now Peter," I said.

"I'm not here to fight with you Lotus," he said.

"Good because I can't handle this," I said as I started to cry moving into the kitchen to make dinner.

I was mincing up broccoli and carrots when Peter came up behind me he put his hands on my wrists stopping me he took the knife and he hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck gently when I began to cry he moved up to my lips I turned in his arms and he put a hand in my hair and kissed me "Peter," I whispered.

"Just let me have you," he said lifting me up on his hips.

I hugged his neck as he took me in the bedroom his shoes hit the floor laid me on my bed kissing me he pulled my tee off and looked at the mark gently tracing them as he kissed them.

"No one will ever hurt you again," he said. "I will never hurt you again," he said kissing me.

I smiled at him and he smiled "Some days I wonder what would have happened if I'd not bitten you. Would you love me like you do? How does a man like me get you," he asked.

"I heard something a few times an old Indian told his grandson that inside everyone there's a war between two wolves a light and a dark. The grandson asked him which one wins he told him the one you feed," I told him.

Peter arched an eyebrow "Which one am I?"

"I've watched you feed them both but in your eyes I see which wolf is winning and right now I want my gentle Alpha to hold me while I sleep," I said.

He changed out of his clothes he was wear silk boxers I put my head on his chest and he stroked in between my shoulders It was silent as I fell asleep. I dreamed of a monster its face was horrible it smelled of anger and betrayal. I was half awake I saw the monster and it came at me I sat up screaming. Peter rushed in he smelled like chocolate he sat on the bed by me.

"Something horrible is here," I said.

Peter kissed me to stop my panic attack he tasted like chocolate my chocolate I warmed under his touch "You ate my chocolate," I said.

"I love my sweets," he said kissing me.

I pushed him down on my bed "Stay out of my chocolate," I said as I went out to the master bath and washed my face.

When I stepped out Peter was eating my chocolate again I went over to him eating a piece of my chocolate and I hopped up on the counter. He moved between legs stand in front of me with a smirk on his face he gently pushed me back I laid on the counter with that wicked smirk he let me take a bite of my Lindet Truffle he took what was left and he circled each of my nipple slowly coating the in chocolate and he fed me what was left. He looked up at me as he licked and sucked them until they were clean I moan as he did it again.

"Say it," he demanded in a husky lust filled voice that made my sex tighten.

"Oh no Peter this time you're going to beg me to let you inside me," I said sitting up.

I got of the counter swaying to my bedroom doorway I stretched in it turning around I looked at him "Are you coming," I asked going in my room.

He stood in the doorway as I crawled on the bed with my ass in the air slowly. He was behind me in a second he slapped my ass hard and I turned over. He yanked my panties off pulling my sex to his mouth he sucked hard then speared me with his tongue holding my hips, he growled just to hear me gasp and grind against his mouth. When he pulled back I pushed him back and he began again he didn't protest he loved this part making me scream for him.

He pulled back kissing me "Do you want it now," he asked.

"No," I said rolling him on his back I kissed and licked my way down his chest. I gave his boxers a yank freeing what he wanted to fill me with. I looked at him with bedroom eyes as took him in my mouth all the way to the base.

He growled his eyes glowing blue as he watched me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter watched her she was like a goddess the way she pleasured him bringing him to the edge only to stop him from finding release moving to kiss his abs and biting his abs making him growl. When she went back to pleasuring him his hips lifted and he thrusted in and out of her and he loved it. Chelsey was his beta and she made her alpha love her more when she took him higher every time she loved him with sex or a smile even when she slept and whispered his name she only did it when he was beside her.

"Chelsey," he growled.

Chelsey stopped wiping the corners of her mouth she smiling "Do you want it now Alpha," she asked him.

He shifted claiming her mouth with his "I want it," he growled.

Chelsey moved away from him lying on her side on display for him "How do you want it," she asked him.

"Like this? Or maybe like this," she moved putting her perky ass up in the air.

"I want to watch you," he told her.

Chelsey moved lying on her back she rubbed herself for him until she came and he moved teasing her with his tip thrusting in her he filled her she was tighter than he remembered. He didn't move he just felt her warmth around his cock smiling he took her hands inner locking his fingers with her he moved them above her head and he thrusted watching the O's her mouth made as he thrusted in and out of her. When she came her eyes glue as blue as his her claws dug in to his hands like his did to hers. He would please her more watching her arch and ride her orgasms until she tighten on him giving him release inside her deep inside her.

He looked down at her "I love you! You know that right I have never loved anyone like I love you," he told her then he kissed her.

"I know and you can't be mad because I did learn some new things," I told him.

He frown "I can be mad," he said.

I tightened my muscles just right and made him hard again he looked down raised an eye brow then looked at me. "See you can't be mad," I told him.

"How did you do that," he asked me.

"I channeled some of my sexual energy into you," I told him.

"How," he asked.

"By focus, Okay I'm kidding it's a werewolf's natural response to breed and the magic of kegals," I said giggling.

He started thrusting again and I moan because he was going slow building both our releases so they were strong "So my sweet beta you didn't tell me did you miss me," he asked.

"Yes," I said as I circled my pelvises on him.

He moved his hands to my hips "You are like a goddess," he said.

We came together touching my face he smiled, "I have to go look for..."

"I know," I said.

He got up and I stand in the same spot relaxing I heard water running. Time passed quickly I got up and went into the bathroom he had a bath ready for me. I brushed my teeth beside him god he was sexy with beads of water streaming down his chest. I pulled my hair up when I was finished and got in the bath bubbles that smelled like honey suckles I sank in the tub.

He leaned over and stole a kiss from me "Take it easy today Lotus don't make me worry," he said leaving me in my bath. I finished up my bath and when I was dry I went in my room pulling out pink panties I pulled them on Peter came up behind me cupping my breasts needing them nuzzling my neck.

"I want you to smell like me," he said.

I turned in his arms my bare chest against his he kissed me passionately twirling and teasing my tongue with his he lifted me up on his hips holding me by my ass. I looked at him shifting my eyes I felt happy Peter tossed me on the bed.

"Mmmmm I need to get dressed now or I am going to take you on every surface of this place," he growled.

I rolled on my stomach stuck my ass up in the air and wiggled it Peter nipped it make me giggle then he slapped it hard growling "You are going to kill me," he said.

I was on my back I ran my hands over my breasts then put my pointer finger nail in my teeth and smiled at him.

"Later then," I said winking at him.

He sat on the end of the bed I pulled him back I couldn't control myself I needed him I mounted him kissing his chest.

"Lotus," he said.

I kissed his neck "I need to feel you," I growled.

I sucked at his neck I shifted my claws teeth eyes I gently clawed his chest licking his wound as I rubbed my sex against the erection forming in his jeans.

"Sweetheart," he said sitting up with me on his lap.

I looked in his eyes "You're mine," I whispered.

Peter bore his neck to her he knew what she was doing even if she didn't she marked him biting into his neck then he ripped her panties off freeing his erection he flipped her taking her from behind.

When they finished they had tore up the room clawing each other he noticed the light marks on her curve of her neck and he knew that Deucalion had marked her and he couldn't but she mark him she wanted him. He didn't understand how to explain any of this to her so he didn't. They showered and it ate at him Deucalion would have to die before she could be truly his.

After he left I ate a giant bowl of raspberries he'd been gone four hours it was Wednesday, September 5th When I looked down I saw a small white berry. "What the hell," I asked my vision blurred and I fell in front of the elevator as Ali came in.

I heard her bags drop and she was by my side "Chels, what is it," she asked.

"Get me to Deacon," I told her passing out.

Ali shook me "Chelsey we are here," she yelled

I opened my eyes gritting my teeth I got out of the car moving to the door with her inside was Kali and Aiden. I moved to protect Ali semi shifting I stumbled forward and throw up.

"Mistletoe," said Aiden he moved fast picking me up he brought me to Deacon.

"Why would you eat Mistletoe," asked Deacon.

"They were raspberries first," I said.

I saw Ennis on the table "Ali find Peter Derek could still be alive," I said.

Ali went out the back door.

Deacon made me drink something and Aiden moved me to the sink I began puking uncontrollable until my stomach was empty then he fed me charcoal. I pushed Aiden way from me "I don't need you to pretend to be cornered," I growled.

He left me alone with Deacon "Someone wanted you dead or out of the way," said Deacon.

The sound of his cane sliding back and forth as he came in made me cautious I stood up I shifted growling at him.

"Easy Pet," cued Deucalion.

"Easy! Easy, you turned my enemy into a wolf," I growled.

"Such hostility Pet," he said.

I watched him move close to Ennis he yanked me close to him putting my hand in his and placing it on Ennis's head I was too weak to fight him he made me crush Ennis's head the snapping a squishing made me feel sick I felt the change a fire burned in me a spark power pure I leaned back against Deucalion's chest. When he bit the curve of my neck I moaned turning in his arms I kissed him tasting my sweet metallic flavor.

Kali stepped in the room she looked at Ennis "What have you done," she growled.

"Chelsey, Put him out of his misery Ennis wounds were slowly killing him. Power like his won't be wasted on a pointless death now Chelsey has it," said Deucalion.

I was there but I wasn't I was in a pool of power in my own body holding on to Deucalion to keep from sinking away.

Kali growled and she left out the back door Aiden on her heels we heard the roar inside.

"Come pet you have a pack to create and kill within the next five days," Deucalion said as he held my hand.

We walked out of the clinic and Missy was waiting outside she growled "Duke, why is she with you," she asked.

"Chelsey is mine," he said.

I was tired of her voice it gave me a headache "Shut up you whinny skank," I growled.

Missy touched Deucalion's arm "Duke, are you going to lets her talk to me like that," she asked him.

I grabbed her by the throat I squeezed she stared at me her eyes wide "You're an Alpha," she choked out.

I just kept squeezing until she turned blue then I threw her back into a dumpster "I don't want to hear your voice for a while," I growled.

"I should have warned you Missy, Chelsey is cranky when she hasn't had anything to eat," said Deucalion as he touched my cheek.

I smiled at him "Let's go to dinner at the French cuisine place Cal," I said.

"First you need something," he said reaching in his pocket he pulled out my earrings.

I smiled and put them in kissing him "Let's go," I said as I took his hand.

Peter stood by parked cars with Cora he'd seen Chelsey's eyes they were Alpha red she'd killed Ennis and now she was part of Deucalion's pack.

"She's a traitor," said Cora.

"No, she is smart Chelsey has a plan," growled Peter.

"She just left with Deucalion she is part of his pack she kissed him. What more proof do you need," Cora asked.

"I am her Alpha not him she marked me not him," he growled.

Cora looked at him her face as serious as her mother used to be "Did you mark her," she asked.

"No I couldn't," he told her.

"Did Deucalion mark her," she asked him.

Peter was silent he watched Chelsey walk away in the evening light on Deucalion's arm and she was Alpha now he was filled with pride and heart break a combination he never thought he would feel.

"Then she has turned her back on us the talk about us being family was crap," said Cora.

Peter walked away from his niece Chelsey would have to come home and he'd be waiting for an explanation a reason. But when he got there her things were gone through and her favorite boots and heels everything she really loved to have. They were just gone and he felt a whole in his heart open.

He growled "Damn it Chelsey."

"What happen to my friend," asked Ali she was sitting in the chair in the living-room.

"She's an Alpha now," he told her.

"I know she offered me the gift and I told her no," Ali told him.

"She would have killed you," said Peter.

"She wanted me to say no she smiled when I did," Ali told him. "So what do we do now," she asked him.

"Pray Deucalion doesn't send her to kill us all," he said leaving.

Chelsey sat by him eating her Lobster his hand rested on her bare thigh the dress she wore tonight was short and red it showed off her chest and back her heels were patent red leather glossy and strappy. Chelsey feed him the Lobster it was big enough for the both of them she wiped the corner of his mouth he didn't have to see her to know she was happy with power.

"Cal, Scott is a true alpha," she asked.

He smiled "You can read thought sweet Chelsey," he said.

"I can read you now that I am an Alpha," she told him as she ate.

"Yes he will be a True Alpha he will get his power from sheer will," he told her.

"And you want to corrupt him," she said.

He raised an eye brow "Do we need rules Chelsey," he asked her.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did and let Kali do Cal if I chose to read you I will," she challenged him.

He gripped her thigh shifting his eyes he leaned in to her ear "Remember who is Alpha of this pack," he said.

Chelsey laughed "There is always an Alpha male and female Cal," she said as her eyes turned as red as his.

He made her sexier he moved his hand up her thigh slowly she teased him not opening up for him so he rubbed her thigh as she eat their eyes shifting normal again.

The waiter came over to the table "Can I get you desert," he asked.

Chelsey giggled "Yes darling can I have one of you to go," she teased.

The waiter smelled nervous and aroused "Well Miss I meant off our menu," he said.

"Can't I have both Cal," she asked.

"Pet," he said.

"But he's perfect young strong a beautiful specimen," she said.

Chelsey had picked her first beta "You can have whatever you want pet," he told her.

"I want the raspberry sorbet please darling and then you when you get off," she told him.

When the waiter left to get her desert she opened her legs enough for him to touch her she wasn't wearing panties and she was wet he rubbed her sex up and down and she kissed him to cover the moans when she came he rubbed her leg.

"I've missed you pet," he said.

I kissed him until the waiter came back with my desert I ate it sharing with Cal. I ate it seductively starring at the waiter who smelled of lust. After I finished Deucalion went to the pent house and I got the waiter alone in the park.

He kissed my neck his name was Tom "God you are so hot," he said as he felt my ass.

I rolled my eyes "Tom, what would you say if I told you I could give you power with a single bite," I asked him.

"What kind of power," he asked as he pressed me up against a tree.

"I could make you stronger and faster you could have women like me eating out of the palm of your hand," I said.

"I would say yes," he said.

"Good enough for me," I said pulling his shirt out of the way I shifted and I bite him covering his mouth before he could scream. He pulled away from me looking confused "You bite me what are you crazy," he asked.

"No Sweetheart! Look at me I've given you the bite a gift you're my first beta," I watched him carefully waiting.

He passed out sitting on the ground I waited stroking his hair until he woke his wound healed "I can't see it's blurry," he said.

"Take out your contacts," I told him.

He sat up and took out his contacts "What are you," he asked me.

"I am your Alpha Tom and we are werewolves," I told him.

He kissed me he was excited and aroused again "Cut it out," I growled

"I thought we were going to fuck," he said.

I laughed "I had to get you a lone somehow," I said.

Tom frowned "Well that sucks."

I got up brushing off my dress "Come with me I have more betas to make," I said.

He stood up "I'm you're first what does that make me," he asked me.

"My second in command," I told him as we walked.

"Well where do we go for these others," he asked me.

"To the Beacon," I told him.

I found four more betas at the Beacon stupid drunks looking for fun. I brought them home to Deucalion and he put them in the room with Missy who still couldn't talk.

I went in the bedroom where Deucalion laid in bed waiting for me I took off my dress and got in bed he was warm and naked I mounted him kissing him and when he was ready I rode him until I was satisfied and we both came.

"So are you pleased with your power," he asked me.

I separated from him tucking my ass in his groin. "In days after I have made at least 20 of them I'll take them to the forest and I kill them," I told him.

"Why are here Chelsey," asked Aiden.

"I need more betas," I said walking into the forest.

"How many do you have now," he asked.

"9 and I had them each find one or two people that want the bite," I said.

Aiden stopped "What," he asked.

"You heard me I am not repeating myself," I said to him.

Ethan ran up behind us "You couldn't wait for me," he said.

"No you take too long sexing up Danny," I said.

My pack came into view in a clearing three of them brought 2 new people the others brought one.

"Tom, Cat, Roy you have done very well, Now those of you here for the bit line up I just want you all to know that as my betas you will have to make scarifies for me one day it will be big but you will all get a reward I promise you all," I said.

A young woman stepped up to me "I will do anything I'd die for you your giving my life meaning," she said.

I smiled pulling her into a hug "It will only hurt for a minute," I said shifting I bit into her shoulder.

Half of them were like that the others asked questions I was going to have trouble with them. To my surprise not one of them died I sent them home and the twins and I walked home.

"How the hell did you find people like that? So willing to die for you they weren't lying when they said it," asked Aiden.

"It's because she's hot and she has that sweet look to her it's why she wore pink pastel and tan," said Ethan.

"You are good," said Aiden.

We waited for the elevator when the doors opened Allison and Chris stood inside.

"Argent's well isn't this interesting say we are building a ranks you two interested in joining," I flashed my eyes at them smiling bright canines ready.

Isaac grabbed my arm whirling me around to face him "You're an Alpha," he said.

I hit him in the chest with my palm sending him across the empty lobby "Oh didn't they tell you," I asked.

Allison and Chris moved passed me going to him as I got in the elevator going up.

Chris looked Isaac over "You'll be fine," he said. "Sore but fine."

"Chelsey was the nice one if she's with them we don't have a chance," said Isaac as he got up.

"She not so nice anymore," said Allison.

"Chelsey's an Alpha now her whole personality will change it's the power," said Chris.

The doors opened to the penthouse "Cal love, we are back," I said.

He was sitting in the living room in his big comfy cozy it sat on four chrome legs going up to a u shaped base that was black leather a red leather big cushioned back, seat, and arms. He was having his tea he looked to the sound of my voice "How did it go Pet," he asked me.

I moved carefully sitting on his lap off to his left leaning against him "I have 23 betas and half of them are more than willing to die for me," I said.

"Very good Missy be a good beta and fetch Chelsey some tea," he said.

"Its right on the coffee table Duke can't she make her own," she groaned.

"I won't ask again," he said.

I leaned over grabbing a cucumber finger sandwich smirking at her I bit into it and thought I was going to puke. "Good god did you make these," I growled at her.

"I tweaked your recipe trying apple vinegar," she said.

I picked up the plate of sandwiches and throw them at her she ducked "Follow the recipe you twit," I growled.

"Chelsey," said Ethan.

I looked at him "What," I growled.

He said nothing and I sat back down on Deucalion's lap nuzzling his neck his hand touched my waist.

"When was that last time you ate Chelsey," he asked.

"Dinner," I said.

"Are we cranky Pet," he asked me.

"No…maybe," I said.

He smelled me "Mmmm, I know why you are cranky," he said rubbing my lower back.

I started to relax and Missy came in with my tea I moved sitting in front of Deucalion and she stilled the scalding teas down my chest smiling. I grabbed her by the throat lifting her in the air "I'm tired of watching run around here in those little outfits desperately trying to get him to watch you. News flash skank I am his not you," I growled.

"I'm sorry I'll stop," she choked out.

"Yes you will I squeezed until I felt and heard a loud snap Missy went limp she dangled there and I throw her body into the entrance as Kali came in.

"Finally I was waiting for her to piss you off," said Kali.

I growled and went in the bedroom slamming the door that sore throbbing in my side was irritating. I kicked off my shoes putting them in the closet I took off my shirt and jeans pulling off my bra I got in bed.

The door opened he walked in "You made a mess and killed her before she could clean it up," he said.

"I you want me to care that's not happening," I said.

"Ethan and Aiden are cleaning it for you," he said.

My back was to him "Alright," I said.

He walked around the bed standing in front of me he shifted his eyes taking off his glasses "Do you know what you smell like when you're in this stage," he asked me.

I sat up looking at him "No," I said.

He pulled back the blankets "Sweet so sweet it's very hard for me to focus on my plan," he said sitting beside me.

"I'm not sorry for killing her," I said.

"I don't care about the stupid bint," he said. "I care about you and you are stressed as your mate it is my job to relax you," he said using a claw to cut off my panties.

"I don't even know why I wear panties," I said.

"Neither do I," Deucalion responded.

I just smiled shaking my head he touch me gently I was so sensitive his fingers slowly slide inside me. "How is that Pet," he asked.

I closed my eyes "It's wonderful," I said my body relaxing.

"Mmmhmmm," he responded.

Slow repetition just enough to coat his fingers bringing them up he found the pulsing bud slowly rubbing in circles. Chelsey legs opened wider but her eyes stayed closed he was building her up for a wonderful release of her tension. He was barely touching her she was so sensitive he kept going until she arched her chest bouncing when she came back down.

He walked to try something different with her tonight "Don't move a muscle I sent everyone out for this," he said getting up.

"Mmmm, I'm not moving," she said.

He went and washed his hand going into the kitchen pulling a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose out of the freezer he grabbed two glasses and went into the bedroom. "I got us champagne Pet," he said.

Chelsey smiling "Did you," she asked.

He opened it the cork popping off and as it bubbled up out of the bottle he let it slip on Chelsey running from her chest all the way down to her sex. He raised an eyes brow smirking at her "This should be fun," he said.

Chelsey took the bottle pour them glasses "Cal, how are you going to clean up this mess," she asked smirking as she drank her from her glass.

Deucalion took off his shirt hovering over her he slowly kissed her chest licking up every trace of the champagne. Looking up at her his eyes glowing bright "I know this would taste wonderful on you," he said going back to his work.

When he finally reached her sex he growled and Chelsey moaned "How long have you been planning this," she asked.

He stopped "A month," he said going back to what he was doing.

Chelsey spilled more champagne on herself "You missed a spot," she said a wicked smiling was on those sexy lips of hers.

He moved up kissing her mouth before he licked the champagne off her and went back to her sex.

Chelsey shook from the pleasure spreading through her body and he loved it.

He kissed up her body claiming her mouth "I missed you know," he said.

Chelsey smiled "I know," she said. "You relax and get comfortable it's your turn," she said pushing him to the side of her she poured him a glass then she went in the kitchen.

He took off his clothes resting in the bed he drank from his glass and Chelsey returned with the honey. He let her drizzle it on his chest down his abs. "Honey," he said.

"Mmmhmmm," she said kissing him she tasted like in she'd coated her lips.

He watched her tongue pick up the first bits of honey off his chest as her hand grasped him stroking him as she lick up the honey. "Marry me Pet," he said.

Chelsey stopped "Maybe get me a ring and I'll think about it," she said before continuing.

"Wicked she wolf," he growled playfully.

Chelsey bit his side playfully "You always have the ring before you ask," she scolded him before she went down on him.

The next night I massacred my pack for him the power I felt was indiscernible I just left them scattered in the forest to be mark down as animal attack the lust for powered was uncontrollable and my lust for Deucalion couldn't be quenched. When we weren't plotting we had sex hours of hot animal sex biting clawing ruff sex I could get enough of him taking me from behind like wild wolves. When I had returned covered in blood he had set the box on the counter by the sink a large princess cut diamond in a simple platinum band. I ignored it at first because he was watching me showering first only to put it on before I got in our bed where he took me the second I was close enough to him.

September 13, 2012

We went to the Hospital to kill Jennifer Blake the Darach the monster in my dreams I walked into the Emergency room reception area.

I walked down the hall in all the chaos I stopped watching Peter care for Cora I had to go in I couldn't not. I went to the bed walking to the other side he looked at me he wasn't happy in anyway.

"Those body's in the woods your new pack you kill them," he growled.

"I killed some of them the others wanted to help their Alpha gain power," I told him as I looked at Cora I opened her mouth and smelled "She's been poisoned some kind of plant when you get her to the next hospital pump her stomach and feed her charcoal," I said leaving the room.

Peter grabbed my wrist "What happen to you," he asked me.

"Power I'm strong now I can do anything I want," I said.

Peter pulled me close "Chelsey I'm the power hungry one! What you're doing it wrong even by my standers you don't kill your pack Sweetheart," he told me.

I touched his face "Baby, power like this it is wonderful everything is enhanced every cell in my body is alive. Food taste better scents are stronger and sex it is mind blowing people move out of my when I walk down the street," I smiled.

Chelsey wasn't really Chelsey she was his sweet beta the woman that kept him grounded was flying off the hinges. When she smelled his neck she smiled her cheek brushed against his before she kissed his neck the animal part in her could smell her mark. He didn't have to protect her anymore she could do that by herself now and he wasn't sure he liked it. Chelsey bit him just enough to tasting his blood she had a heat to her body like she had been in the sun. He loved her and it was killing him that she had become a monster killing her own betas gaining power to be his second hand Chelsey was not Deucalion's she was his he took her off his face feeling the ring he turned her hand starring at the diamond.

I pulled away from him I was here for a reason and I had to go now and wait for them in the waiting room everyone people avoided me. I heard them enter and I got behind them as Peter skidded across the floor at their feet.

"We have a big problem," said Peter and the twins came through the door.

"It just got a whole hell of a lot worse," I said behind them flashing my red eyes.

"Chelsey," everyone said.

"No that's Alpha Chelsey," said Stiles.

"All we want is the Darach," I said. "Julia Bakardi," I said.

Jennifer cringed when her name was said.

"We need her to find my dad and save Cora," said Stiles.

"She comes with me or I take her I would love to bring her body back maybe I can finish the job Kali failed to do," I said extending my claws.

I throw mistletoe at her "Well it looks like it won't be that hard, but with all this power you have I would have healed my face. But when you look like me who wouldn't want this looking perfect," I smiled touching my face.

The Darach lunged at me and I clawed her face "That's you're only warning," I growled.

"You are power hungry like Deucalion," she said.

I smiled at her "Some of them ran from me, but I got them half of them even bared their throats to me. After the first one I felt high it was wonderful," I said.

Derek looked at me "Chelsey, how could you do that," he asked me.

"She didn't get attached to them she didn't bond with them," said Jennifer.

"You're coming with me," I growled.

Derek stepped forward "I need her so she's not," he said.

I laughed "Are you going to stop me? Why don't you tell them how it felt? When Boyd died, tell them how you felt his power running through your veins," I said to him. "Tell them about the high that made you so guilty you had to run," I growled.

"Chelsey, this isn't you," said Stiles.

I laughed "This is I'm not that weak beta that need to be saved by her Alpha or even her former boyfriend. I am strong I am an Alpha now I don't need to be protected," I said.

"You're his pone Chelsey can't you see that," asked Scott.

"She can he marked her as his mate and that ring on her finger he gave her she isn't his pone she his equal," Peter said as he stared at the ground.

"Enough of this," I growled.

I felt 9000 volts of electricity go through my body and I couldn't shift I convulsed on the ground as she ran into the elevator and disappeared. I looked up at Stiles who still held the trigger as I screamed and shook.

Peter grabbed his wrist "Enough," he growled.

I could breathe again I kipped up pulling out the spikes "Is that how we are going to do this," I asked cracking my neck I shifted.

Peter pulled on Stiles "Help me get Cora," he said.

I smelled the air "You smell that boys? It's the smell of desperation," I said.

"Chelsey, don't make me do this," said Derek.

I attacked him and he threw me back into the elevator doors "You may be an Alpha but I know your moves Chelsey," he growled.

"One way or another Derek she dies," I growled.

Derek and Scott took off down the hall "Go get them," I growled at the twins.

I relaxed and let myself heal before I got up and followed them finding them in an empty ER. "Just let me take her I don't want to hurt anyone but I will to protect my Alpha," I said.

Peter cringed "I bite you I am your alpha," he snapped.

"That's it I don't care anymore I was be nice now just screw it! Boys get the bitch by any means necessary," I growled as I left them.

I walked out find Deucalion waiting "Pet," he said.

"I have to get out of here," I said.

He reached out pulling me close to his side "I want you here Pet and please don't fight me on this one," he said.

"Cal, please I am tired I got electrocuted I just want to get away from this place," I told him.

I could feel him pulling my pain as I spoke to him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chelsey was hormonal which made his minks more sensitive he understood her. He knew he needed to treat her special right now because he smelled guilt on her. "Alright pet," he said kissing her before she left.

"Why do you let her do whatever she wants," growled Kali.

"It's simple I love her and she is my angel," he said to her.

"You spoil her like you're afraid she will leave you," said Kali.

He growled at her "Remember who is Alpha in this pack Kali," he snapped.

When that night was over and he had Scott on his side he went home to her shifting his eyes he watched her sleep in there bed for a minute before getting in beside her.

Chelsey moved close to him "Did you get her," she asked.

"No pet but I will," he told her.

"I'm sorry Cal I should have stayed with you," she told him.

"No pet you need to rest," he told her.

"I can make it up to you," she said sliding down his body.

He relaxed as her mouth wrapped around him easing his body and mind the perfect distraction from his problems.

Time passed by so fast that before I knew it we were at the distillery as she walked up with them helping her. Peter and Derek were helping her again I would have to fight the man that gave me my new life or the man that was my first love.

"Scott, you get Peter," I said and I rushed her throwing off everyone but Deucalion who went right for Peter.

I swung for her face claws ready as we deflected each others moves almost evenly matched when I had enough I attacked her mind.

Screaming she dropped to her knees holding her head "What are you," she cried out.

"I'm the Psychic Alpha," I said.

Something happened then she turned my own power on me I fought it until I couldn't anymore then I watched the whole seen blur and I slowly fell to the ground.

Peter got away from Deucalion rushing to my side and she went for Deucalion beating his head off the ground.

"Sweetheart," he yelled at me.

I didn't know where I was or what was going on anymore I just wasn't okay anymore.

When I recovered I saw Deucalion tear out her throat I get to my feet pulling away from Peter and got to Deucalion.

I looked in his blue eyes healed I kissed him and he held me close "It's over shes dead," I said.

"You will leave Deucalion and you wont come back here if you do we'll kill you," threatened Scott.

"You maybe Alpha Scotty but am not worried you don't kill anything," I said

Deucalion took my hand and we walked away.

"Chelsey," said Peter.

I stopped and I looked at him "Don't go with him stay with me I love you and I know you love me," he said.

"He need me," I said looking at Deucalion.

{I need you more sweetheart you are the thing that keeps the darkness away.} His mind told me.

Chelsey looked back at him her eyes were sad and he knew why she was going with Deucalion her need to be with the man that marked her was so much stronger than his and he hated Deucalion even more as he watched him take his woman from him.

_**London a couple months later**_

He loved watching her do things but she had a sadness to her now that ate at him she stared at the moon when it was full. The way they made love now it was different nothing like before she loved him but it was a different kind now. Chelsey came into the bedroom she crawled up him kissing her way up his chest straddling his lap she nipped his neck before kissing it. He loved it when she was playful like this but he knew he had to let her go she didn't mark him.

"Cal baby,What is it normally your hands are all over me," she asked him.

"You need to go home pet and I take back my mark on you," he said.

Chelsey cringed and her scar from his mark faded away she moved backing away from him "Did I do something wrong," she asked him.

"No I did I thought I could make you mine but you were always his from the day he bite you to right now you are his," he told her.

Chelsey looked at the ground she smelled guilty "I don't want him I want you," she told him.

"You're heart wants it's Alpha and that's not me," he said.

He sat in his library listening to her cry as she packed all her things when she came in it was to tell him goodbye. Chelsey kissed him and he could taste the tear she shed before she left him standing there with the ring he'd given her in his hand feeling sad but happy because he knew she would be happy.

_**Beacon Hills 24 hours later**_

I was home and Ali was working the front desk she looked up at me "Welcome home," she said.

I smiled and I went up stairs leaving most of my bags in the office walking into the loft the sheriff was cooking lunch and the boys sat at the counter.

"Scott, Stiles and sheriff," I said.

Out of my bathroom came Lydia and two new faces and neither one was human. My eyes involuntarily flashed red and they took a step back.

Scott got up "It's good to have you back Chelsey," he said hugging me.

"I'm sorry about Allison if I had been here," I stopped.

"He would have killed you," Scott said before sitting down.

"Chelsey," said Lydia as she gave me a hug.

"This is the one who Peter talks about," asked the girl with brown eyes who stood close to Stiles.

"Chelsey this is Malia she is not good with people," said Stiles.

Malia's eyes rolled and I knew that eye roll "I know that eyes roll," I said.

Stiles stood up "Yeah she picked it up from Lydia," he said.

He smelled like panic so I didn't push it "What are we all doing in my loft instead of Derek's Scooby gang," I asked setting my bag down I got a water.

"I'm here why did Ali tell me it was an emergency," asked Peter.

I froze in the fridge I was not ready to see him not after how I left him.

"Chelsey's heart is going nuts," said Malia.

I stood up slowly and without looking at him I made a v-line for the bedroom but that didn't work he blocked the way.

"This is a train wreck and I cant look away," said Stiles.

I turned and went to the window "Chelsey," he said.

"I'm tired and not feeling social so if everyone could just leave I'd love to get some sleep," I said.

Everyone left in a hurry but him he stayed and I could smell the anger on him "2 months I tried to get a hold of you. I just need to hear your voice and to tell you about Allison and Aiden I thought you would like to know they died and that Derek is missing," he growled.

"I am really tired Peter I really need to sleep," I told him.

"Will you look at me," he growled.

Slowly I turned and looked at him he had a clean shaved face and his hair was a little shorter "Please I'm tired," I said.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I live here," I said.

"Is he with you," he growled.

I shook my head no and I head for the bathroom.

"No you don't get to bail on this conversation," he said grabbing my wrist.

The bone crunched "Peter your hurting me," I said.

He let go of me "Why do you smell different," he asked.

I rubbed my wrist as it healed "He took his mark back," I said.

"You left me Chelsey and now your back were you going to tell me," he asked.

"Yes when I was rested," I said.

"What do you want Chelsey," He asked me bluntly.

"I don't want anything Peter. I want to sleep and rest then maybe eat something," I said.

"That's all you have to say to me," he growled.

"What do you want me to say Peter? I went with him he needed me and you didn't or how about I wasn't happy there but I wasn't happy here either and when he let me go I felt so damn guilty I thought about going home to New York where its safe nothing ever happens in Mineville," I said.

He just looked at me he was frustrated and angry.

"If you'll excuse me I'm feeling a little sunshine will make me feel better," I passed him going into my room I found my tanning oil and towel. Up the stair to the roof I went stripping down I was naked oiled up and I laid there in the California sun.

Peter was pissed she came back did she think he was going to just forgive her. Chelsey hurt him in a way he never thought he could be hurt. She broke his heart when she left that night and now she was back unmarked and different.

The boys ran into the room "We know where he is," they said.

Peter looked at them "Where," he asked.

"Mexico," said Scott.

"Where is Chelsey," asked Stiles.

"On the roof," he said.

They bolted up the stairs before he could protest but he followed to find them frozen staring at her naked form bronzing in the sunlight she was asleep but her front was on full display.

"Get your asses down stairs," Peter growled at them.

Chelsey sat up pulling her towel over her "Guys stop staring there boobs all three of you have seen a pair or two," she said.

"We found him Chelsey," said Scott.

Chelsey fixed the towel around her as she stood up "Where is he boys," she asked them.

"Mexico," they said.

"Let me shower and we can go," she told them.

"You may want to dress sexy like club sexy," said Stiles.

Chelsey passed him without looking at him and she went down stairs.

"What did you do to her," asked Scott.

Peter growled "Just go get ready I'll be staying here," he said.

They were all down stairs in her office when she walked in dark blue high waist-ed skinny jeans that were so tight she looked stiff but that wasn't the case the black crop top stopped above her navel her breasts were on display nicely it made him widen his stands a bit but he held his composer. Chelsey sat in her chair and pulled on her favorite boots. Reaching in her desk she pulled out out a pack of camel crushes opening them up she lite one. Peter grabbed the pack crushing them he tossed them in the trash before he took the one out of her mouth and put it out in the ash tray.

Chelsey got up and moved away from him she opened another drawer pull out Djarun Black cigarettes pulling out one she lighted it up.

"You're a child," he snapped at her.

Chelsey shifted "I've had just about enough of you to last me a life time Peter Hale," she growled.

Peter growled back at her flashing his blue eyes "The feel is mutual Chelsey James."

"I can't believe I missed your arrogant ass," she snapped leaving the room.

Scott looked at him "We need her Chelsey is the only one that can read them or Derek," said Scott.

Peter went after her she was outside in the alley crying he could have kicked himself he hurt her but she had hurt him that's what he did hurt people but never her.

Chelsey's scent was strong sadness "I should have begged him to let me stay he loved me. I take back my mark Peter," she said.

He cringed and his mark faded away she passed him without another word and he felt like he was hollow. He turned to go stop her tell he was sorry to kiss her and make it okay but she was talking to a Deputy so he pressed against the wall listening.

"Hi I'm Jordan Parrish, I am looking for the sheriff," he said.

Chelsey smiled at him "He is most likely up stairs with Ali," she told him.

"Miss, are you okay," he asked her.

Chelsey looked at him "I am okay," she said.

He smiled at her "Miss you don't look okay," he said gently.

Chelsey smiled but a few tears escaped her eyes and he wiped them way "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be crying over anything," he told her.

Peter wanted to kill him rip out his heart and feed it to him.

I smelled the air around him "What are you wearing you smell wonderful," she said.

He smiled at her "I'm not wearing anything," he told her.

"I'll go get him," I told him as I went inside.

I walk in the office "Stiles go get your dad," I told him.

Stiles headed up stairs with Malia right behind him.

"Okay explain Miss socially awkward with the Hale eye roll now," I said.

Everyone looked at each other

"Peter can explain to you," said Scott.

"Yeah no one of you will right now," I said.

"She's my daughter," said Peter as he walked in beside me.

He smelled sad and he looked at me standing closer than he was before I moved away from him. He smelled angry and I didn't care I was numb to the pain "Lets do this," I said.

"Do what," asked the sheriff.

"I'm taking them camping they need to learn to ruff it," I told him.

"Well have fun," he said kissing Ali before he left.

"Sweet lie," said Stiles.

"Well I had to learn quick around all of you guys because explain everything to my family would be a pain in the ass," I said.

I grabbed my smokes and coat "Alright lets get to Mexico," I said.

_**Mexico Calavera's Compound Slash Club**_

"You brought an Alpha into my club," Araya Calavera said with distaste.

"No we brought Two Alpha's," said Stiles.

I sat at the bar listening to them as they planned there attack I was invisible once so when they attacked they over looked me or so I thought as I felt the gun on the back of my head.

"Give me a reason Alpha," said the man.

I was ushered to a bathroom then shoved in and shocked for good measure.

"I wouldn't hurt her to much Deucalion has a thing for her," said Stiles.

The man looked nervous as he left locking me in there.

"I thought she was Peter's," said Malia.

"Chelsey they cut you," said Stiles.

I pulled my lighter out of my pocket "Yeah with wolfsbane," I said as I started to burn the wound.

"Oh my god," said Stiles as he gagged.

When I was done I had a smoke "I am beginning to hate helping you guys," I said as I closed my eyes.

Stiles moved over to me "Chelsey stay wake we need you to listen," he said shaking me.

I was gone asleep from the wolfsbane and dreaming I sat in the sand on a beach the sunlight shining down on me. But I was cold and alone very alone. "Derek," I called to him.

"Chelsey," he said.

I turned and there he was "What happen to you," I asked him.

"Kate she has me," he said.

"Kate Argent," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"I have to go then I have to find you," I said.

"Hurry Chelsey," he said.

I wake up and I stood up "I have had just about enough of this bullshit," I shifted and I roared so loud the building shook. "You're going to let me out right now because I'm going to put Kate Argent in the ground where she belongs," I growled.

The door opened and Scott came in "Well then lets go get her," he said.

Outside I was cleaned up and waiting when Araya came up to me "You're the one they thought I was after well you and Cora. They refused to give you up I have seen love in my time but that they were willing to die for you," she said.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said.

"When you make your first beta I will know and I will come after you like I will if Scott does," she said.

"Don't worry about it I killed all my betas," I said walk to my car.

"Chelsey are you good," asked Lydia.

"I'm fine Red are you okay," I asked giving her a once over like protective mother.

I looked at Kira "Well little fox are you okay," I asked her.

Kira shook her head "Yes," she said watching Scott.

I smiled at her "Give him sometime he likes you a lot," I told her.

"How can you tell," she asked me.

I smiled "He looks at like he looked at Allison," I told her.

We were on the road and I had Lydia and Kira with me Malia road with Stiles who was stopped dead in the road in front of me. I slammed on my breaks stopping before I hit the ass of his shitty jeep.

I got out of my car "God damn it Stiles," I yelled.

He was under the hood "Come on baby," he said.

"Scott go get Derek I can stay with them," I said.

We stood there until dark trying to fix that jeep I caught a scent foul like a decaying animal and Malia smelled it to.

"That doesn't smell good," I said going out in the dark with Malia on my heels.

When I turned around she was gone "Malia," I said her name.

Kira and Malia popped up behind me "Lets get out of here," they said.

"I have a first aid kit in my car Malia move it girls. Stiles fire up that jeep we had and unhappy guest," I yelled.

We got to the place and Scott and Braeden had a young guy I got out of my car and got a good look "Oh my god," I said realizing it was a young Derek.

_**Beacon Hills**_

I was home in bed they were hoping Deacon had a solution when I got the phone call from Stiles telling me Kate had him and I knew right where I was going the school to the Hale vault.

I saw Peter, Scott and Malia and there was a big monster I ran toward them shifting I flipped over them landing on all four I looked up at the thing "Hello big guy, why don't you take me on," I said.

It growled at me and I bolted forward planting both my feet in its chest only to get knocked back on my ass.

Peter grabbed me around the waist "We run from this bad guy Chelsey," he pulled be behind him to the vault.

"What was that Peter," I asked him.

"A Berserker," he said looking at me.

"Shouldn't it be wearing bear skin," I asked him.

"These are the really kind that humans like to imitate," he said going down stairs.

I followed down the stairs and there she was yelling at Derek.

I was still shifted when I got down there and Derek looked at me.

"Another Alpha," he said.

"Go help Scott and let your Uncle and I take care of her," I said.

"But…"

"Now," I growled.

Derek passed me running up to help Scott that was now howling.

"The beta becomes the Alpha," said Kate.

I smiled at her.

"You can control it," she said.

"Yeah and a trinket made in China didn't help me," I said.

"She right Kate even Chelsey knows that we used that to teach Derek only it didn't work," said Peter.

"Flip it over made in China was scratched off," I said.

Kate flipped it over and growled.

"Oh Peter she looks pissed maybe we should tell her how we control it," I said.

"I use anger, how do you do it Chelsey," asked Peter as we circled her.

"I use yoga and breathing then again I can follow most rules," I said.

"I think I'm going to kill you and get alpha status then I will learn to control it," she said smiling at me.

I looked at Peter "Would she look like you did only like a big giant kitty cat," I asked him.

"I always thought I was one of a kind Sweetheart," he said winking.

I couldn't control the smile at pulled at my lips "You sure are," I said.

We heard a can hit the stairs looking up the flash bang went off blinding us and the sound made my ears throb I was on the ground. I had no idea what was going on until his arms went around my waist lift me up.

"Are you okay Chelsey," he asked.

My eyes hurt I still couldn't see I was to close to the flash bang. "Peter, I cant see anything," I said.

He looked at her eyes they were speckled with wolfsbane and a little burnt "Its going to be okay," he said.

"What happened," I asked him.

"Well I was robbed," he told her setting her on the steps he went to the open vault.

"Peter, why aren't my eyes healing," she asked him.

The money mattered he needed it to support her but her voice right now was terrified. "I have to get you to Deacon," he said as he went to her.

"It's bad isn't it," I asked him.

He lifted me in his arms and said nothing as we went up the stairs I smelled them.

"You guys are okay," asked Stiles.

I felt eyes on me

"Chelsey," said Lydia.

"I have to get her to Deacon now," said Peter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**The Vet Clinic**_

I lay on the table as Deacon cleaned my eyes with saline solution Peter stayed in the room I could feel him brooding.

"Stop it," I told him.

"Stop what," he asked.

"You're doing that thing you do brooding with your hand on your chin and arms crossed leaning against something and staring at me," I said.

"Wow she has your habits down," said Stiles.

"Chelsey shift and tell me if you can see," said Deacon.

I shifted and could see outlines "I can see outlines," I said.

"Good you're going to take a while to heal but you will see again," Deacon said.

"Give us a minute," said Peter.

The door shut and I could hear his brain buzzing.

"I want someone to stay with you all the time until you're healed," he said.

"Wow way to pone me off on someone else," I said.

"I have to find my money," he said.

"Oh wow," I said getting off the table.

"This money is for Malia and you and I can't let whoever stole it get way," he said.

I pulled back and I decked him hearing a crunch when my fist made contact "Drop dead Peter and stay that way," I growled

I smelled blood and heard him spit "Chelsey," he said in that tone that wanted me to listen to reason.

"Shut up!Stiles, get me the hell out of here," I yelled.

"Chelsey be reasonable," said Peter.

I felt him move I put my hands up and he stopped. "I hate you," I said.

Chelsey meant it the words came out of her mouth Stiles took her hand and she left without another word.

I closed my eyes in the car and I hate him so much it hurt and I cried in the backseat of a shitty jeep.

At the house I sat in my bath tub relaxing as Stiles explained everything to everyone.

The door opened and I smelled him "Hey baby," I said.

"You keep getting hurt saving me," said Derek.

"It would be a shame if I lost you who else would put up with my shit," I teased.

"Come on get out of there," he said.

I stood up and he wrapped a towel around me helping me out of the tub we walked trough the living-room I sat on my bed.

"Tank top and yoga shorts," he asked me.

"Its my normal," I said.

He gave them to me and I slipped them on getting in bed to sleep it didn't take long when I woke up Peter was on the bed beside me his side and I knew he was sitting up.

"What are you doing here," I asked him.

"You need me," he said.

I moved as afar away from him as I could "I don't need you," I said.

He pulled me close to him with ease "Fine you don't need me," he said.

I swung at him and he blocked it pinning to the bed "I hate you," I said.

I felt him cringe and I knew I hurt him "No you don't," he said.

"I do and you hate me face it Peter we were doomed from the start," I told him.

He let me go and he got up "I am going to make you breakfast," he told me.

"Why can't you just go away," I said rolling away from him..

Peter was in the kitchen making her those green eggs she always ate when he heard her scream he went in her room to find she broke her ankle.

"What the hell are you doing," he growled.

"Triggering the healing process the sooner I heal the faster you're gone," she growled.

"Fine," he growled taking out his phone, he texting Derek.

He went to help her back in bed and she caught him on the right side of his face with her claws "Get away from," she growled.

Peter let her go walking away from her before he hit her his claws dug into his palms blood run off them as he stood in the hall waiting for his nephew listening to her break bones to heal to get him away from her faster.

He listened as she called Deucalion and when he didn't answer she flung her phone at the wall tarring her room a part as she cried. Chelsey screamed until she couldn't and he slide down the wall for the first time he didn't know how to make this right.

Derek came in and looked down at his face before going into her room.

Derek put his arms around her locking her in place "Chelsey stop," he yelled.

Chelsey cried "Why would call him," struggled in his arms.

"Chelsey stop please baby," he said.

"All of this is his fault I hate him," she cried harder than he had ever seen.

Derek new something more was going on that no one told him then he saw that her mated mark was going and it clicked into place. He put her in bed and went out to his Uncle looking to see the mark and when Peter stiffened he knew what was happening.

"Just get out of here you should have said something," he told him.

Peter passed him without words stopping long enough to look at Chelsey before he left.

When Derek had her calmed down she was on the couch in the living room as he cleaned up her bedroom which didn't take him long. He stepped out and she was rubbing her eyes with vigor.

"Chelsey," he said.

"It's like not having my contacts in really fucking blurry and dark," she said.

He went and sat with her she pulled his face close to hers and smiled "There are those beautiful Hazel eyes, she said kissing him gently before putting her head on his chest.

He smiled because he knew that their bound could never be broken he was her first and you always love your first even if it's bad a part of you loves them. What they had wasn't ever bad they had love for each other and always would.

Ali came up in the elevator "Where is Peter," she asked.

"I don't want him here," said Chelsey.

"Why you marked him give it some time Wolfy," said Ali.

"They aren't marked anymore," said Derek.

Ali looked at them "What does that mean," she asked.

"It means I don't want him here anymore," said Chelsey as she got up and went in the bathroom.

"Ali you should medal in this one," said Derek.

"I have to go out of town for a few days is she going to be okay," said Ali.

"I'm sure she will be fine someone will stay with her when I can't," he said.

"I'm going to pack my bags I have to leave tonight," she told him.

"It's fine," he said.

Chelsey came out of the bathroom she had brushed her teeth he could smell the mint. "I want to tan," she said.

He smiled "Alright baby," he said.

Chelsey went in her room and he waited until she came out "Do you want me to go with you," he asked her.

"I'll be fine Derek," she said going up stairs to the roof.

Derek went in the kitchen he diced broccoli and carrots for her favorite salad a little mayonnaise and vinegar then adding hole bunch dried cranberries. He went up to the roof "Chelsey," he called to her. When he got up stairs he saw her naked in the sunlight her tan skin glowing her long legs her ass and that back tattoo with those back dimples and her tramp stamp.

Chelsey rolled over gasping "Derek, my god you scared me." she said standing up.

Chelsey's chest bounced and he widen his stand she smelled the air and smiled at him. "Derek, don't make me blush," she said walking passed him her finger tips brushing down his arm making goose bumps.

"I can't make you blush anymore Chelsey," he said following her.

"Wrong baby," she said going into the bathroom.

When she came out she was clean and every tan she went in her room coming back out in jeans short shorts and a red tank top. He watched her go into the kitchen she got some food moving to the living room she sat on the couch eating she turned on the TV watch some fashion show.

He sat on the couch watching her until see turned to him. "Why are you staring at me," she asked him.

He smiled "It's just you're so beautiful," he told her.

Chelsey moved up cuddling close to him "I know I am," she said.

He laughed at her cockiness and pulled her close feeling her warmth she looked up at him laughing and he could control himself he kissed her lips once looking at her. Chelsey's eyes looked in his and she kissed him back slowly it progressed his body was in between her legs and they kissed passionately heavily making out on the couch she pulled his shirt over his head when they stopped to breathe. He got her tank top off she was bra-less he kissed again she moaned when he rubbed against her that made him stop and come to his senses he got off the couch moving away from her.

"We can't do this," he said.

"Yeah your right, she said standing up.

"I've been wrong before," he said going to her Chelsey giggled as he attacked her assaulting it with his kisses.

"I love when you're wrong," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I hate Peter this would be the best way to pay him back to steal you back from him," Derek said as Chelsey nibbled his neck.

"Derek, for the love of god shut up," she growled.

He laughed and held her close nipping her shoulder "I am sorry Chelsey it's just been a while," he said.

Chelsey pulled away from him "I don't want to be your rebound," she said.

"I don't want to be your rebound after Peter," he said.

"Well you would be my rebound after Deucalion," she said.

"Not helping Chels," he said.

"I don't want to oh my god I'd be the rebound to the Darach," I grabbed my tank top.

"Chelsey," he said.

"I feel icky so icky," I said.

"I did too I went home that night after she was killed and I scrubbed every inch of myself raw in the shower," he said.

"Oh Derek icky was a poor word choice this is wrong even I am not heartless I may hate him but I can do this to him. You didn't need to stay here with me anymore I'll be fine," I said going into my room shutting the door.

_**Chelsey's Loft a few days later**_

The Alpha had just got out of her room her hair was still wet and she was in her night clothes he had been watching her for days. The Physic Alpha was worth enough money to make it his last big sore and she would be easy from what he could tell she couldn't see very well. He cut the power she was alone he came in through the window he wore scent cover she shifted but she still couldn't see.

"Peter is this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny," she said.

He circled her, he sliced her thigh quickly she growled then he sliced the other the poison was doing it job she dropped to the ground the wounds glowing white "Albino Nordic monks hood very rare it almost cost me as much as your worth. Almost," he said laughing.

The Alpha pulled herself across the floor "What do you want," she asked.

"I want the money you're worth if I kill you," he said.

The Alpha let out a roar shaking the ground "I'll make sure your dead and can't collect," she growled.

He flipped her over face to face with her he wrapped his hands around her throat and began to choke her.

Chelsey fought back she pulled at a blanket knowing a picture down next to her.

"Don't worry the Hales are next," he told her.

Peter looked up from his book she was in trouble and everything told him he had to get there now then Derek and the gang came running in "She's in danger drag your ass now," yelled Derek. "I should have never left her."

"Why did you," asked Peter.

"We almost have sex," he said.

"What," he growled.

"Almost jerk we stopped before it got out of hand," said Derek.

"Define out of hand," he growled.

"Completely naked having sex on her couch," he said.

Peter punched him in the mouth and Derek punched him back "We good," asked Peter.

"We'll never be good but we'll be okay," Derek said.

They took off heading to her loft the site he saw when they enter her place was enough to make his breath hitch Chelsey had hand prints on her throat and she was sitting by a body that was ripped apart soaked in blood. A silver picture frame with his picture in it was in the attacker's throat.

"What the hell is this Dead Pool," she growled as she got up slowly.

Peter saw the wounds that glow white on her thighs "What is the wolfsbane Chelsey," he asked.

"Albino Nordic Monkshood," she said.

Everyone stared at her

"You should be dead Chelsey that stuff is deadly," said Derek.

"Oh I guess," Chelsey dropped to the ground.

Both he and Derek were at her side Derek pulled her back up to a sitting position she looked up at him "Who punched you," she asked.

"Take a guess," said Derek.

Chelsey locked eyes with him "That's not fair he doesn't have wolf powers like you," Chelsey said.

"Her cooking torch is in the bottom cabinet by the fridge," Peter told Malia.

"I hate this part," Stiles said leaving the room.

Malia got the torch and Derek held Chelsey's upper body as Scott held her legs Malia gave Peter the torch and they burned out the poison Chelsey screamed and she grabbed Peter's free hand she held it.

"Easy sweetheart," he said.

"Happy New Year Chelsey you're blind and on a dead pool," she laughed at herself.

"Hey if it makes you feel better Peter is a liar and is stronger than he should be," said Malia.

"That's old new honey he would have to be as stronger than me otherwise I would have broke him a few hundred times," she said winking at him.

"You knew," said Scott.

"Don't look surprised Scotty boy I may want to rip out his pretty blue eyes but he is still my alpha," she said.

Peter smiled "Smart-ass," he said.

Chelsey held his hand tight even when she passed out from the pain.

When they were done he lifted her in his arms and took her to the bathroom "Hey, wake up Sweetheart," he told her shaking her gently.

I opened my eyes to him holding me "Hey," I said.

"We need to get this blood off you," he said.

I smiled "Are you going to help me," I asked him.

He looked at me with that scowl of his "You don't need my help," he said.

I looked down I had been a real bitch to the man I love for a while now "I'll always need your help Peter," I said.

He tensed up but he never let go of my waist "I thought you hated me," he said.

"I have been really nasty this month haven't I," I said.

When he didn't say anything I pulled away from him and got in the shower I heard the door close and I washed off the blood taking off my ruined clothes I washed the night off me. When I was done I did my skin care routine again then brushed my teeth and cleaned under my nails.

I walked out and they were cleaning the floors with bleach "You missed a spot by the couch," I said seeing it.

"So your eyes healed," said Stiles.

"Yes they did," I said going in my room where no one said Peter was changing.

He turned and looked at me in just his jeans "I still have a draw here," he said.

I blushed I felt it on my face and I looked away from him "I can wait for you to finish then," I said.

"You don't need to go back out there Chels, your towel is small one wrong move and they'll be all revved up," he said.

I moved to my closet I put on one of my robes then went to my vanity and brushed my hair. I couldn't stand it he was taking forever I got up I turned to him.

He felt my eyes on him and looked at me still in just his jeans "What I can't find the right pare," he said.

I grabbed my clothes and just got dressed in front of him I didn't care at this point "Be here tonight by 8:30pm don't be late or I'll be pissed I am going to make us something nice," I told him.

"Why," he asked me getting dressed.

"Dude one year ago today you bite her," said Stiles from the other side of my bedroom door.

I opened the door and in fell Scott, Stiles, and Malia in that order "Aww kids mom and dad aren't fight anymore don't worry," I said stepping over them. "If you're late Peter I'll claw them pretty blue eyes out," I said going into the kitchen I looked in the fridge.

"Kids get your thing I'll take you shopping then drop you off at school for your PSAT Tomorrow I want to take you girls shopping and we can have a spa day down stairs. Malia, do you have enough school clothes for this year," I asked her as I had a clover cigarette.

Malia looked at Stiles "Why is she interested in me Lydia is more like her," she asked him.

"Chelsey likes to take care of people," said Derek kissing my cheek before he left.

Peter listened to them from her room.

"I need more shoes," Malia told her.

"What are you darling a size 8," Chelsey asked her.

"Yeah it depends on the shoe," she said.

"I think I should show her the bedroom next to mine," Chelsey said to Lydia.

"She's so new Chelsey we can't overwhelm her," said Lydia.

"You take her Red and show little fox too," Chelsey told her.

He heard them go next door and the girls gasped "What is this room," they asked.

Peter stood in the closet door way "This is Chelsey's closet," he told them.

Shoes came off and the girls were trying them on laughing Chelsey stood in the other doorway smiling. "Pick out a something and wear it today okay girls," she told them.

Malia went for Chelsey's favorite boots and he knew that they would get along great when Chelsey let her wear them.

It was late in the day and it took me all day but I got the stuff made from our first date I even wore the same outfit. I did a natural makeup that made my eyes pop and I Put my hair up in a messy side braid after I dried it. In my room I picked out nude lace bra and boy-shorts then black skin tight jeggings and blue crop top with cap sleeves. I went to my closet and pulled out my strappy Patten leather opened toe sandal heels in blue and I put them on 5inchs of heaven on my feet. I put on my silver jeweler then I heard the news the school was under Quarantine some sort of breakout. I never drove someplace so fast in my life but I was there and a man stopped me from going inside.

"Miss, you can go in there," he said.

"I have friends in there. Can you tell me are Scott, Stiles , Kira , and Malia are they okay please I have to know," I asked him.

"My son and his friends are fine," he said.

I saw the deputy from the other day "Jordan," I yelled.

He looked at me and came right over to me "Miss. James," he said.

"Where is the sheriff," I asked.

"The gym owner," said Scott's dad.

"Agent McCall, It would have been nice to meet you under better circumstances," I said as Jordan brought me to the sheriff and Lydia.

"What the hell is happening John," I asked him.

"We don't know," he said.

"I have to get in there John," I said.

"Chelsey we think it's a focused attack on werewolves," Lydia said in my ear.

Peter was in the sewer with Kate and the berserkers when his cell phone went off, it was Chelsey he let it ring.

"Is the little woman calling," Kate asked him. "Why don't you just kill her," asked Kate.

"Chelsey is left out of this," he told her.

"You love her," said Kate.

"I am doing all this for her the power I will get from Scott will help me protect her we will have the greatest pack this world has ever seen," he said.

Peter's phone rang again he sent her to voice-mail.

"If you piss her off she will kick your ass," Kate told him.

"I am aware but we have plans to make," he told her.

It was about 9:30 when he got to her she was asleep on the couch in the outfit she wore when they had there first date and the table was set for two. He went to the fridge and found the fixings of the meal they ate the cheesecake was done and chocolate mousse. He took a quick shower changed and cooked the dinner for her when she woke up she glared at him before going into her room slamming the door.

"I can't win with you," he growled going after her.

When he opened the door she throw her shoe at him and he caught it setting it down "Chelsey I am sorry I am late," he said.

"You're daughter was almost killed today you giant jerk by the Chemist oh and she knows you're her father too," Chelsey growled at him..

He looked at her a little shocked.

"What could be so important that you don't pick up the phone," she yelled.

"I was looking for Kate," he told her.

Chelsey stopped and looked at him he smelled her she was worried and scared "You thought he got me too," he said.

"Why didn't you pick up," she started to cry.

Peter moved pulling her into a tight hug "I'm sorry Sweetheart," he said as he kissed her head quick as she cried.

"I was worried about Malia and you all day Peter," she told him.

"I can tell you throw a 375 dollar shoe at my head," he teased.

Chelsey looked at him her make up a mess mascara running down her face and on his shirt "Don't you ever do that to me again Peter. Not with this friggen dead pool going on I can't lose you again it will kill me this time Peter," she said.

"Go fix your face sweetheart we have dinner plans," he told her.

Chelsey smiled and did what he said and she went in the bathroom while he plugged in her phone and found there song setting it to play when he need it to. She came out of the bedroom and they sat and ate laughing our small things eating their desert like they did that day sharing it. He walked into the middle of the living-room where there had been a body not along ago.

"Come here," he commanded.

Chelsey walked over to him "Yes Alpha," she said.

He played their song {Stand by Me by Ben E. King} "Dance with me," he said.

I danced with him to our song his arms around my waist and my arms wrapped under his holding his back my head under his chin he rocked me and we turned in a circle. I looked up and kissed him he tasted so good I missed him so much I took the next logical step I jumped up on his hips kissing him with more passion.

"Bedroom, couch, shower, counter or right here on the floor," he asked me kissing my neck.

"Take me to our bed baby," I growled.

We undressed for each other standing naked we looked at each other before we got in our bed moving close we kissed. He felt the weight of my breast in his hand growling in acceptance that they hadn't changed. He moved his hand lower finding my sex he rubbed curving his fingers up inside me and I moaned against his mouth. Reaching out I rubbed him long thick feeling him made my womb tighten.

"Oh," I moaned.

It made him even hungrier to fill me with a single moved that is what he did filling me slowly over and over again whispering his praise in my ear as I opened my legs wider for him to go deeper. It was long sex slow bringing me pleasure with every deep thrust until the moment we found euphoria together he collapsed on me and it was a weight I welcomed. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rested his head on my chest he was still inside me too tired to move.

In the morning Peter watched her sleep soon everything would be different she would be his mate his Alpha and beta and his wife because tonight he would ask her he had a ring he bought for her when she marked him. A two and a half caret diamond ring in a platinum band perfect for her slender finger he knew she would say yes. He would make her his for the rest to their lives they would maybe have a family someday or maybe not he didn't care either way. He moved hair out of her face and Chelsey rolled on her back her face in the sunlight from the window. He got up from the bed and put his clothes on he kissed her lips and he left for the day leaving her a note.

I woke up late he had left me a note telling me he would be back later so slowly I pulled myself from my bed out into the cool January air. I didn't want to but I did I cleaned up from last night washing the dishes and pans humming to myself as I did.

I was going to work in the shop today so showered and put on heels blue jeans and a purple tank top simple and basic my first costumer was a good looking man if you like blonde with green eyes.

"What can I do for you today darling," I asked him.

"Well honey I need a trim please," he said with a southern drawl.

He had long hair like the guy that played Thor only longer washing his hair was interesting my boobs were right in his face and he smelled like lust the whole time if the guys had been here they have killed him. When I had him in the chair he smiled the whole time as I did the trim.

"So honey how long have you been cutting hair," he asked me.

"About 4 years now," I said.

He had that southern charm I smiled at his complements when I finished his hair cut I ran my fingers through it to see if it was even and his curls were soft.

"Well your finished darling," I told him removing the cape.

He stood up and looked me up and down "You the only one that runs this place or are there other pretty girls I can get to cut my hair next time," he asked following me to the front desk to pay.

"All my workers are good looking," I said.

"How many have red eyes little alpha," he asked.

All the charm drained from his voice and I looked at him "Do you really think you can take me on with that blade in your boot," I asked.

He smiled at me "It's a shame you're a pretty thing," he pulled the blade and I pull out the 45 and put a bullet right in his chest.

He looked at me "Well that wasn't nice honey," he said as he fell on his back the blade in his hand.

"Never bring a blade to a gun fight darlin your southern you should know that," I said as I picked up the phone call the cops and EMT's not that they were needed he would be dead in five minutes.

Argent walked in at the worst time he looked at the guy then me "He brought a knife to a gun fight?"

"Yes he did," I said getting off the phone.

In walked Ali with her travel bags looking from Argent to the body to me "Can't you have a normal work day," she asked horrified.

"No I'm not allowed to be normal remember," I yelled as the sirens sounded.

The sheriff got my statement then he took the security footage and he checked on Ali while I sat in my office with my feet on the desk smoking a clover cigarette as I leaned back in my chair.

"Chelsey, are you okay," asked Jordan Parrish from the doorway.

I looked at him "peachy darlin," I said.

"If you want to talk about what happen I'm here to listen," he said.

I smiled because he was sincere about it being in the military "I'm fine darlin," I told him.

He turned to leave "Jordan," I said his name.

He turned back looking at me "Yes Chelsey," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded leaving my office to talk with his partner Deputy Haigh.

I took a long drag of my cigarette closing my eyes I held it in then let it out and Chris came into the room shutting the door.

"We have a plan to get the benefactor," he said.

"Wonderful leave Peter and I out of it okay," I said dismissively.

"Alright then," he said leaving.

All was quiet again and everyone was gone and it was up to me to clean up the blood I still sat in my office smoking.

"As much as I love seeing something in your mouth I hate that you are smoking again love," said Peter.

I looked at him leaning in the doorway smirking at his comment "Well my alpha I was stressed and my stress reliever wasn't here," I teased.

"I had Ali have everyone over tonight I hope you don't mind," he said.

I smiled "Why would I mind baby," I asked.

Peter came off the door frame slowly walking over to me so he was behind me I was at the end of my smoke so he took it putting it out he began to rub my shoulders. "Well last night and what happen between us," he said.

"Was wonderful and I want you moved back in ASAP because I love you and your mine," I said firmly.

"That just what I wanted to hear," he said kissing my cheek. "I am going to take care of my things then," he said leaving the office.

I got up and went to the closet with the cleaning supplies grabbing the mop bleach and a bucket. Filling the bucket with hot water and bleach I cleaned up the blood pool in the front room. I had become accustom to blood this last year it didn't phase me anymore now it was just interesting or usual it had a metallic smell always but each person's had different under tones. Maybe that was why each person had a different scent there body chemistry did it, make them special. He had one that smell like tobacco and cotton southern.

Malia came in she smelled flustered.

"What's wrong little coyote," asked her.

"Did you know he was my father too," she asked me.

I mopped up the blood "I know you were a Hale when you did an extreme eye roll the first night I met you. I didn't know you were his until he told me," I told her.

"He is a monster Satan in a v-neck," she said.

I turned then and I looked at her "I want you to see something Malia," I said to her.

"What is it," she asked me.

Dropping the mop I got close to her "I need to to relax okay this is going to be a bit unpleasant," I made my claws extend.

Malia looked at me she smelled a bit worried but it faded "Alright Chelsey," she said.

I put my claws on to the nape of her neck and I pushed them in making the connection I showed her Peter through my eyes the pg version of course then I showed her what he had shown me a year ago _The Hale Fire_ and it's horror. Breaking the connection she was crying when she fell forward into my arms and I caught her going to the ground with her head under my chin crying against my chest.

"What he did was horrible little coyote but what that woman did was the work of a true monster, and now she is alive and back here causing more trouble and we are all being hunted so now isn't the time to hate him," I said as I gently stroked her hair until she calmed down more.

Peter had heard his daughter storm in and he went down to see her when Chelsey dropped that mop he thought he was going to have to step in and keep Chelsey from kicking her ass. He never thought Chelsey would show her the fire like he had shown her and the way she held her was like a mother or even a friend would. When Malia cried so did Chelsey and he knew why seeing what he had gone through made her heart ached.

Peter's instincts told him to comfort his family but his plan need him to keep Malia at arm's length and Chelsey showing her made that harder but then again now Malia may just kill Kate for him without a fuss.

"Ladies," he said looking at them.

Chelsey looked at him "She is alright love go finish up," she told him.

He walked over to them both extending his hands he pulled them both to their feet never expecting Malia to abruptly hug him like she did. He hugged her back and as abruptly as she hugged him she pulled away from him telling them that she would see them later before leaving.

"I can't hear her call you a monster it isn't right," I told him.

Peter pulled me into a kiss then held me tight "This is why your amazing lotus flower," he said.

"Oh good because you'll be the bad guy and I'll be her bff," I teased.

"Lets get ready everyone will be hear it a few hours and the caterer's are coming," he said.

"You planned a party is it causal or black tie," I asked.

"In-between," he told me.

"Alright love then let's go shower," I said leading him to the elevator with wicked intentions.

I was dressed in my simple black dress with the purple little roses on it on with my hair up in curls and my black booties with sliver buttons on I was putting on my silver hoops when Malia and Stiles came in my room.

"His he planning on massacring us," Stiles asked.

"No, you ass," I said.

"You look really pretty Chelsey," said Malia.

"Not as pretty as you I like your dress jean its making a comeback in the best way," I said smiling at her.

Malia wore a light blue jean dress with thick straps that hugged her waist then flared out stopping at her knees wearing cowboy boots in brown. Stiles had on jeans a t-shirt and a plaid over shirt in brown with his sneakers his usual outfit.

Peter came into the room in dark blue jeans that made his butt look so good when he turned showing me how good he looked. The dark blue v-neck sweater was sexy it made his eyes pop he walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Are you going to tell me what this is for," I asked him.

"It's for us Lotus," he said.

"Are the snacks out," I asked him.

"Everything is ready we are just waiting on everyone," he said.

"Hey where the hell is everyone," called Ali as she came in with John and Jordan.

We went out and greeted them wait for the others who all showed up at their own pace. We were all eating and chatting with each other as the waiter passed out champagne. Peter walked up beside me and put his arm around my waist kissing my cheek.

"Alright Peter, why are we all here," asked Derek.

Peter reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he got her "I wanted all of you here for this," he said.

Everyone went silent and Chelsey looked at the ring he held out to her, her eyes began to tear up and he smelled happiness flowing from her.

"Chelsey Marie James would you please become Mrs. Peter Hale because Lotus two people as sexy as us should be together and my god I love you so much that the thought of not waking up with you every morning is like not being able to breathe," he said looking in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes love I will," Chelsey said smiling and crying.

He put the ring on her left hand ring finger and he kissed her holding her waist he lifted her off her feet as she held his neck kissing him.

Ali held up her glass "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Peter Hale," she said tossing her friend.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I marveled at the ring it was 2.5 carets light blue pear cut with a halo of white diamonds around it and extending a ways down the platinum band. He found the perfect ring I loved it and him so much I couldn't stop smiling the whole night as the girls fussed over the rings beauty.

Peter stood with Derek off to the side.

"If you hurt her again this time I will make sure you stay dead," Derek warned him.

"I know you will but do me a favor would you, stop lusting over your Aunt it's creepy," Peter said smirking.

"You're still a dick," Derek growled.

Peter patted him on the back "Yeah and soon I'll be a married one," he said walking away.

"Hey Peter," said Derek.

Peter turned and looked at him "Yeah," he said.

"I had her first," he said.

Peter smiled "Yeah but I get her for the rest of our lives," he said walking away.

I laughed at them both shaking my head at their egos and Malia looked at me.

"So this makes you my step mom," she said.

"Call me Chelsey always please," I told her.

When he was saying good bye to Malia and Stiles I slipped in our room taking off the dress and putting on a just a robe I stepped back out smiling at him.

He smirked at me "Alone at last lotus flower," he said strolling over to me.

I took his hand pulling him into the bedroom I pushed him on the bed kneeling in front of him I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants freeing his shaft I gave him head nice and slow letting him watch and relax.

"Every-time you do this for me it only gets better," he praised me.

I said thank you with him still in my mouth and he growled moaning as I continued I gave him a good 45 minutes before I made him finish swallowing it all. He lay back on the bed relaxed and I put him back in his pants going into the bathroom using mouth wash.

"Does this mean I picked out the perfect ring Lotus," he asked.

I spit and stepped out looking at the ring "Love, it is radiant," I said.

"Well it's fitting then because something a dazzling as you deserves a ring equal to your beauty," he told me.

"Mmmm," I said as I straddled him. "Keep up the sweet talk love and I'm going to be ready for you," I told him as sat there looking down at him.

He reached out and rubbed my clit with his thumb "Lotus you know that when you talk to me like that it makes me want you writhing under me biting your bottom lip. Telling me how badly you need me to give you the release you always need from me praising the way I make love to you like it could be the last time my skin touched yours," he said.

I moaned as he made me spasm gripping his sweater he breathed my scent in so deep the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled the room coming from both of us. I moved lying down beside him.

Peter got up off the bed and got naked as I moved up the bed slowly resting my head on my pillows feeling the bed sink he opened my robe kissing up one thigh slowly only to go down and kiss up the other before teasing the curve of my inner high with his tongue then finally opening my legs for him as he kissed my soft folds like he did my lips tasting my honey growling with pleasure. I close my eye losing myself in the rapture gripping the bed spread when I rose over the peck. I welcomed him pushing inside me over and over with a fast rhythm. Starring in my eyes as my hands felt his solid backside squeezing. When we were both riding the edge we shifted and marked each other sending ourselves over the edge into pure bliss.

Chelsey laid in his arms her eyes closed as she listened to his heart beat "I want a June Wedding the 7th it's a Thursday we can do it on the beach under the full moon or on the 30th in the sunshine you and the grooms men can wear tan dress pants and vests over white button ups and you will wear tie the color of the sky and or ocean. Maybe champagne and sky blue we could all be bare foot in the sand doesn't that sound nice love," she asked him.

He pictured it in his mind her in white chiffon blowing in the breeze bare foot with sky blue Cali lilies in her hand a goddess of the sea walking to him from the ocean white flowers in her light brown hair that waved like a sirens. "Why don't you start planning lotus," he told her but it fell on sleeping ears.

He smiled and closed his eyes she would be his forever holding closer to him he let his mind wonder as he fell asleep.

_Peter's Dream_

He stood in the sand bare foot in the sunshine khakis on and a white button up on the pocket was a purple and blue orchid Derek stood to his left with the same outfit only with a blue button up and light blue orchid.

"Are you nervous," Derek asked him.

"No I'm excited," he said.

The music began to play softly and Ali came down the aisle in a purple dress and light blue orchid bouquet with john on her arm dressed like Derek with a purple orchid on his shirt. Lydia and Jordan came next she was in a light blue dress with a purple orchid bouquet Jordan wore the same as john. Malia and Stiles came next matching the couple before them his daughters smile made him smile. Ethan and Katelyn came next down the aisle Chelsey's brother and cousin was last they all took their places.

Everyone stood up he saw her on her father's arm and she took his breath away in the white gown without the chiffon layer was covered in lace spaghetti straps a slit in the chiffon showed her legs off nicely when the ocean breeze caught it. Her hair was up with tons of curls and he could see through her veil that was held in place with a comb covered in pearls she was tearing up and when she stood in front of him she smiled.

"Hi love," she said.

"Hi Lotus," he said to her as he lifted her veil.

Suddenly dark clouds rolled in and a giant wave hit them he reached for Chelsey but he couldn't reach her and she was washed out to sea were he couldn't see her and as fast as the storm came it was gone and he was alone.

Peter shot up in a cold sweat his breathing heavy he woke me up.

I sat up his brain replaying the dream "Hey," I said.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby go back to bed," he said.

"Come here love," I said opening my arms to him.

He laid in my arms this time his head on my chest and stroked his hair until he was relaxed. "It was just a dream baby," I told him.

"I can't lose you Chelsey," he said.

"Hey you won't we are going to get married baby and we are going to be happy," I told him.

"What if I can't protect you from this stupid _Dead Pool_ Chelsey," he asked pulling away from me.

"Peter, you don't always need to protect me," I said.

Peter grabbed his clothes throwing them on before he stopped to look at me "I am your Alpha I will always protect you," he said before leaving the bedroom.

I got up wrapping my dark purple sheet around me going out into the other room he was sitting on the bench by the door putting on his boots. "Peter please come back to bed you have that aura you get before you do something very stupid," I said seeing the grey around him waving out.

"I am going to find out about this and stop it before another freak takes you out," he said kissing my cheek before he left.

I stood there dumb founded then it hit me everyone he had left was on that list if one of us was killed this town would see a side of Peter that would make his first revenge plan look like a small bump in the road. "Oh my god he is going to get himself killed," I growled grabbing my phone calling Derek.

_(What's up Chels?)_

_(You're Uncle is having a small melt down and took off to take care of our dead pool problem)_

_(I'll keep an eye out for him Auntie Chelsey)_

_(Thank you for that jerk I suddenly feel like I need to scrub off my top lair of skin)_

_(He's here)_

_(Please calm him down then send him home)_

_(I'll try) he said hanging up._

I went to the fridge grabbing the left over from the party and I went to the couch turning on the TV to watch old movies. I stuffed my face trying not to worry about him food god food was my escape today. Time dragged on every second I looked at the clock blinking _**5:00am**_ closing my eyes with it not taking long at all to fall asleep.

Peter entered the loft seeing her asleep on the couch he needed to be close to her so he sat on the bench and removed his boots. Going over to the couch he laid beside her as he looked over her features. Chelsey had an oblong face almond shape eyes and those lips full with the bottom just the smallest amount bigger her cupids bow was delicate her small nose was like Marilyn Monroe's only slightly up turned a bit . Those lashes of hers were long full and dark he remembered the first time she batted them at him to save her friends he fell in love with her then. He gentle kissed the end of her nose waking her.

Chelsey looked at him "Hi baby," she said weakly.

"Hi lotus," he said.

"Do you feel better," she asked him tucking her arm under her head.

"I want you to get your prettiest white dress I want to marry you today I can't wait any longer," he said.

Chelsey looked at him "okay baby," she said.

"You will still get a big grand wedding I promise love," he told her.

Her face was so lovely in the sunlight he would marry her today before anything could take her away from him. He searched her face for answers to the question he was always asking himself _what would be the thing that drove her away from him and would he find out to late?_

"Wear the black v-neck sweater and your dark jeans I have the perfect dress. Just let me get ready okay love,"  
said getting up.

He watched her go into the bathroom stopping in the doorway she turned looking back at him dropping the sheet "Are you coming," she asked him.

He smiled looking her up and down "Well when you ask like that how could resist," he said getting up removing his shirt as he got closer.

"Chelsey, love what is taking forever," he yelled to her from the kitchen.

"Peter, I am picking shoes okay if you insist on rushing this at least let me look like a million buck baby," she yelled back.

"Love, you can make a garbage bag look sexy," he said.

"Baby, did you at least call the main people," she yelled again.

He groaned "Ali is getting your flowers and Derek is getting the rings," he said.

Chelsey stepped out with a coat over her covering a sign of the dress all he saw wear white lace heels that wear open toe with bows. "I am ready baby," she huffed at him.

His phone buzzed looking at he smiled "There all there waiting for us at the church," he said.

Chelsey smiled "Are you ready to be with me forever baby," she asked him.

Peter pulled her into a tight embrace "I was ready the night you pulled my pain love," he said lifting her chin and kissing her lush pink lips that tasted like watermelon.

Chelsey touched her hair that was pulled to the right in a messy fishtail "Does my hair look okay," she asked looking at him with those dark almond eyes.

"You are beautiful lotus," he said.

Smiling she took his hand and they got in the elevator "I should call my parents," she said.

He smiled "Alright love," he said.

Chelsey took out her cell dialing her house _(Hello baby girl)_

_(Hi mama, I have news for you okay and you and daddy can't get mad because there is stilling going to be a big celebration)_

_(What is it?)_

_(I am getting married in 30 minutes)_

_(It's about time Derek asked)_

Peter frowned

_(Mama it's not Derek its Peter)_

_(His Uncle?)_

_(Yes mama)_

_(Your father wants to talk to you)_

_(Chelsey, are you sure about this the man bite you without a second thought)_

Chelsey looked at him with that smile that said sorry.

_(I love him and he loves me dad)_

_(Alright then you have my blessing here is your mother)_

_(Put him on the phone Chelsey Marie)_

Peter rolled his eyes as she gave him the phone they were standing in the lobby.

_(Hello Kelly)_

_(Listen to me Peter Hale, if you hurt my baby girl again I'm going to hunt you down and there is nothing worse than the rather of a parent)_

_(Yes ma'am)_

Peter gave her the phone looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

_(Alright baby girl get pictures and call when you are planning the big wedding. We all love you)_

_(I love you guys too)_

Chelsey hung up the phone wiping a couple stray tears he pulled her into a hug "They will be here for the big one I promise," he told her.

"I know," she said.

Chelsey took his arm and they walked out to _Violet_ getting into the car which he drove. "So how much do you parents know," he asked.

"Everything their pack surprise," she said.

He gripped the stirring wheel "You bit them," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem," she asked with that tone he knew if he answered wrong was going to get him put on the couch for a week.

"No love it's wonderful," he said.

"Good," she said leaning over she kissed his cheek.

He turned the corner and there was everyone outside the small church he pulled up to the curb parking the car he looked over at her. "Are you ready to be with me forever lotus," he asked.

Chelsey smiled at he could smell vanilla come off her in waves "Yes love I was ready the first time we danced," she said.

He got out of the car walking around he opened her door helping over the curb in those blasted high heels.

Ali came up to her giving her the bouquet of white Cali lilies "John said he would give you away if you want him too," she said.

Chelsey shook her head nervously "Alright."

"Peter, get inside with Derek," ordered Ali.

He kissed Chelsey and went inside waiting for her to make her grand entrance. The music played and Ali and Derek walked down the aisle the best man and maid of honor. Then Scott and Kira followed by Lydia Stiles and Malia. Melissa and Chris sat in the pews with Braeden and Jordan.

Chelsey stepping into view on Johns arm Peter's breath hitched she was in a white lace a-line dress that was off the shoulder with sweetheart neck line that came to a stop just above her mid thigh.

My heart was pounding he was standing there with a smile and I was trying to keep from crying. My Alpha my love my soon to be husband yup there was no stopping the tears now they trailed down my face. I got up in front of Deacon of all people gave the flowers to Ali before Peter wiped my tears smiling.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Peter Hale got married," said Deacon.

Everyone laughed but Peter I held his hands tighter to calm him.

"Let's do this shale we? Peter do you take Chelsey to be your wife," asked Deacon.

"I do," he said looking in my eyes.

"Repeat after me," said Deacon.

"I have this," said Peter. "I Peter take you Chelsey to be my wife my mate and my love, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love honor and protect you until my every last breath," said Peter.

"I Chelsey take you to be my husband my mate and my love, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love honor and protect you and our daughter until my every last breath because the day you bit me was the day you freed me," I said as my tears fell even more.

"The rings please," said Deacon.

Ali gave me mine to put on Peter and Derek gave Peter one to put on me.

"By the power invested in my by the state of California the Celtic druids and the online test Ali forced me to take 2 hours ago I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Peter Hale. Kiss your bride," said Deacon.

Peter pulled me close and kissed me passionately and everyone cheered.

Outside the church we took pictures longer than we planned my stomach tensed and I grabbed Peter's arm "Something bad is going to happen," I said.

As soon as it came out of my mouth Violet blow up and everyone ducked covering each other.

I stood up "Come on that my fucking car why do you assholes have to mess with my car," I screamed.

"Is everyone okay," Chris asked.

"Yeah," said everyone

"This is it the last straw we are going to get this benefactor," growled Scott.

(Alright little coyote I am going to take out then your new mommy)

I moved fast throwing Malia by the limo as a bullet hit my shoulder I let out a growl. "Everyone down now," I yelled.

We all got behind the limo and Peter was right by my side "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah no wolfsbane the bitch was aim for Malia's head," I said.

"Where is she," asked Braeden.

"The roof top across the street," I growled as Peter dug out the bullet.

Braeden and Chris pulled out guns "We'll cover the Alphas," they said.

"Alright Scotty boy it's me and you let's get this bitch," I growled taking off my shoes.

"Let's make a statement Chelsey," said Scott.

"Just so you know it's going to be a bloody one," I said.

Braeden and Chris stood up shooting at the roof top as Scott and I shifted bolting for the building running around each side I jumped up onto the side claws dug in I climbed to the top. There she was with her head covered as they fired at her stopping when they saw Scott and I. We got close to her she had no other weapons and she was scared I could smell it she got up on the edge of the building ready to jump and when she did at the last second Scott and I caught her ankles.

"I say we just drop her," I said.

"We can't," said Scott.

"I hope it was worth it," I growled.

"Are you kidding you are both worth 3 million," she said.

"Really," I said.

Scott and I pulled her up throwing her to the ground.

"We can't kill her," said Scott.

"All right," I said walking towards her I picked her up.

Holding her small face with one clawed hand digging into her cheeks "You tried to kill my daughter my pack member," I said.

"It was worth it," she said.

I smiled "I can't kill you," I said moving fast I stuck my claws in the back of her neck pulling her face to mine. "I can cripple you for the rest of your sad human existence," I said dropping her to the ground as the sheriff and Jordan made it up to us. I walked away from her "Still worth it," I growled.

A few days later Peter and I were called to the station to deal with a problem when we arrived at the station we looked through the two way mirror at Meredith.

"She stole Peter's money," I asked.

"Our money," Peter corrected.

"She doesn't look like she can hold up a conversation," I said.

Peter took my hand and we when inside and he sat across from her. "Where is our money or whats left of it?"

Meredith reached out touching the right side of his face "You healed," she said.

I growled flashing my eyes I shot forward grabbing her wrist "Don't touch him," I said.

Peter placed his hand on my lower back "Easy love," he said.

I let her wrist go "Don't touch him again."

"I did what you wanted," Meredith said.

"I don't know you why would I asked you to make a hit list that had my nephew, daughter, and wife on it," asked Peter.

"You said it was a secret," she said.

"That's it I'm going to kill her," I growled.

Peter held up his hand "No love," he said.

"I remember you said this it was your plan I did what you asked," she said shaking her head.

Peter flipped the table grabbing her and inserting his claws in her neck, Jordan moved forward and I stepping in his way.

"No no no human torch don't make me put you down," I said turning my head to the side looking at him.

John came in his gun in hand pointing it at me then Peter then back at me.

"If you shot us don't ever expect to have sex with Ali again," I growled.

Jordan stepped around me to help Meredith "no you'll kill them both," yelled Lydia.

I grabbed Jordan and throw him into the wall "I told you I'd put you down," I growled.

"Stop it all of you," yelled Lydia.

"Can you hear them too," I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

Peter separated from Meredith falling to the ground and John put his gun to his head I grabbed Jordan moving him in front of me my teeth out right over his juggler. "Get that gun off my husband or I'll rip out Parrish's throat with my teeth," I growled.

"She has done it before it is a sight to see," Peter said standing up.

John put the gun away I held Parrish until Peter was by my side then I shoved him to the sheriff pulling out my cell phone. Peter and I began to leave.

"That's twice Peter there wont be a third time," said John.

I turned around "If I was you John I would be more worried about the call your going to receive in the next minute," I said before leaving hand and hand with my husband.

John's phone rang pulling it out he saw Ali's name flashing. "Really Chelsey," he yelled at me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that night I was sparring with Peter I punched him in the stomach and he stumbled back then kicked me in the stomach putting me flat on my back. I did a kip up and kicked at his side and he caught my leg.

Peter clicked his tongue as he wagged his finger at me "You know better," he said.

"So do you that's my left leg baby," I said jumping I turned my body kicking him in the side of the head with my right leg dropping us both to the ground.

I scrambled over to him pinning him down with my arm across his throat "I win," I said.

His hands felt my hips "I thought we weren't hitting faces," he asked.

I pouted "I'm sorry baby," I said kissing him nibbling on his bottom lip.

Our phones began to ring as we made out on the mats Peter flipped me so my back was on the mats. His kisses were passionately as he rubbed against me he was hard with a light layer of sweat on him on both of us.

My nails dug into his back "Peter, I love sparring with you," I growled flipping him over so I was on top. I rubbed my sex against him hard biting on his bottom lip as his hands squeezed my ass.

Peter sat up holding me he nipped my neck "Lotus, you're going to make me cum in my pants like teenage that can't control himself," he said.

I smiled at him and did it again laughing. "Well if you would do something," I said.

He rolled again putting me on my back again he unzipped my sports bra in the front he felt my breasts kissing my neck. I moaned out loud "Like this baby," he asked.

"Just like that," I said.

"Oh my god," yelled Stiles as he ran in with Malia on his heels turning around He turned a shocked Malia around too.

"Don't you know how to knock," growled Peter.

"I wouldn't have to come here if you guys picked up your cell phones," said Stiles.

"We are kind of on our honeymoon Stiles," I said fixing my sports bra.

"Well we have good news the Dead Pool is over," said Stiles.

"I just want to remove this whole scene from my brain," said Malia.

"We were just trying to make you a sibling," said Peter as he helped me up.

I slapped his chest "Don't scare them even more," I said.

"That's all we came to say," said Stiles.

"Good leave I am going to have sex with my wife," said Peter as he put me on his shoulder like a barbarian.

I laughed at him "Come kids I'll make you something to eat Peter and I can have sex anytime," I said.

"No thanks we can get something fast," said Stiles.

"She made like 20 steaks please come eat," said Peter.

Peter and I showered as the kids ate when we came out of our room dressed in sweats we all watched TV eating steak.

"So who was shocked to see Meredith alive," asked Stiles.

I laughed at him "I sure was," I said.

"Now all we have to do is kill Kate," said Peter.

"We need to work on your skills baby you should rip out her heart this time," I said to Peter.

He frowned at me and I smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Are you guys seriously trying for a baby," asked Malia.

"No," said Peter.

I smiled "Maybe someday then again maybe not," I said.

Peter smiled "It would be nice to have a son maybe," he said.

"PJ," said Stiles.

"What," I asked.

"Peter junior," said Stiles.

I laughed "The world isn't ready for our spawn," I said.

We all laughed at my statement because it was true.

"So Malia my color scheme for the wedding I'm thinking blues and purples orchids and Cali Lilies. I don't know yet your father doesn't want to hear about it," I said.

"Well it sounds good you are better off talking to Lydia," she said honestly. "Stiles I am tired can we leave," she asked him.

"Sure," he said.

Malia took his hand leaving just as fast as they had shown up.

"Something is wrong with her Peter," I said.

"Awhile back she cornered me in the vault asking about her mother and I told her. She isn't to thrilled about it," said Peter.

"Who is she," I asked him.

"The Desert Wolf," he said.

I looked at him with my head turned to the side "The Assassin? You nailed the assassin," I growled.

"You nailed Deucalion," he said defensively.

"We didn't have a daughter," I growled getting up and going into the bedroom.

I took off my sweat pants stripping down to my tank top and panties before crawling into bed I was not dealing with this tonight. I was going to sleep before I fought with him over this stupid issue of him and an assassin.

Peter came into the bedroom getting on his side of the bed we laid there with our backs to each other in silence until he spoke. "I'm sorry I brought up Deucalion," he said.

"I don't care I want to sleep," I said.

"I can smell that you're pissed off Chelsey," he said.

"Can you smell that I am tired too," I asked.

Peter was quiet for a few moments "Love, I can smell your tired but will you please talk to me," he asked.

I sat up " Fine Peter, did you love her," I asked.

He sat "I don't remember baby," he said.

"You had to you had a baby with her we don't have drunken mistakes," I said.

"Chelsey, your being irrational," he said.

"Get out of here I want to sleep alone," I growled

Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_**Chelsey's Dream**_

I was on a beach with my feet in the sand then suddenly I was at the old Mexican church Scott's face flashed in front of me then Kate and Peter then Derek. I saw blood and a flower golden yellow I felt pain. I heard whispering voices that just got louder I screamed for them to stop my head felt like it would explode.

Peter woke to Chelsey scream she held her ears screaming at someone to shut up he began to shake her. "Chelsey, wake up," he yelled at her. Chelsey wouldn't wake her face was white as a ghost he shook her more until finally her eyes opened and she looked at him with those big dark brown almond shape eyes.

"Something bad is going to happen Peter," she said.

He could smell the fear on her she was shaking her skin was cold he held her as tight as he could. The last time she smelled like this was when he bit her. "I am going to make sure nothing bad happens love I promise," he told her.

"No it's a warning that's why I had it," she said getting up she moved to her dresser getting her cell.

Chelsey called Scott when he picked up she breathed relaxing "Scott you need to watch your back I think Kate is coming for revenge so stay sharp kid," she said.

Peter heard Scott tell her okay before she hung up the phone and called Derek's cell the phone picked up.

_("Derek, you need to watch your back Kate is up to something," Chelsey told him.)_

_("I'll tell him when he gets out of the shower," said Braeden.)_

_("Why are you at Derek's," Chelsey asked.)_

_("Umm...I'm protecting my investment," said Braeden.)_

_("Walk your ass in there and give him his phone it's water proof," growled Chelsey)_

Peter could see her eyes glowing in the mirror like red hot coals she smelled angry and a little jealous.

_("Hey Chelsey,"said Derek.")_

_("What the hell are you doing fucking her," Chelsey growled.)_

_("Whoa...remember you married my lunatic Uncle," he said.)_

"Former lunatic ," Peter mumbled.

_("He killed killers she kills for money," Chelsey growled.)_

_("Goodnight Chelsey," Derek said hanging up.)_

Chelsey looked at her phone "Oh you are so getting an ass kicking when you are better," she growled putting the phone down.

Chelsey looked at him "Well now I can't sleep because he pissed me off," she said looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that," he asked.

Chelsey smiled "Because as my husband its your job to tire me out," she said as she walked back to the bed.

Peter smiled at her shifting he pulled her down into his arms turning so she was on the bed.

_**February 3, 2012**_

I cuddled in bed with Peter it was early 10 and I loved it I was cuddling naked with my husband. I looked at my wedding band turning I rested my upper body on his chest. "So what do you my sexy husband want to do for Valentines Day," I asked him.

Peter looked at me his right arm behind his head smiling as his left arm rested over my shoulders "Love, I have a trip planned for us," he told me.

I got up "Baby, I have a fantasy," I said walking into my closet.

"Tell me about it love," he said in his interested voice.

I grabbed two duffle bags walking back over to the bed. "I have always wanted to have sex on a big pile of money," I smiled and dumped both bags of money on the bed.

Peter looked at me with that smirk "You got our money," he said smiling bright.

"A million is missing baby but I got what was left 116 million," I said smiling.

Peter pulled me down on the bed he kissed down my body wasting no time he kissed my sex and we had hot wild sex on our money.

We lay on the bed side by side breathing heavy "God...I think that was the...best sex we have ever...had," Peter breathed out.

"You…that move…and…how you dragged it out…so hot," I said.

"We can't put this in Hale Vault people keep breaking into it," said Peter.

"I have an account I put you on when we got engaged," I said.

"Let's count our money love," Peter said.

Peter and I counted our money smiling the whole time. "I am going to get my money counter," I said getting up I got my robe on and went down stairs.

I got in my office it was a busy day and I looked for the counter.

"Love, I have a fantasy," said Peter as he shut the door.

I turned around smiling at him "What is it baby," I asked.

He closed the blinds "I've wanted to take you on this desk for a long time," he said.

He had on the royal blue satin pajama pants I got him and was looking at me with hungry eyes. "Really," I said standing by my desk.

Peter swiped my desk with one arm clearing it moving my chair he grabbed me picking me up putting me on the desk then he opened up my robe kissing my breasts. "Peter, I love your fantasies," I said.

"You smell so good lotus," he said kissing my neck.

"You feel so good Peter," I said kissing his collar bone.

Peter bite my neck and thrusted inside me "So do you," he growled.

The door opened "Hey Chelsey," said Stiles.

Peter looked up at him and I looked back at him "Get out," growled Peter.

"Stiles, why did you stop," asked Scott. "Oh," Scott grabbed Stiles's arm pulling him out of the room and shutting the door.

"Why didn't you lock the door," I asked him.

"Most people knock," Peter said.

"I guess this will have to be a quickie," I said.

"We both know I'm not quick," he said with a wicked smirk.

I smiled at him kissing him as he pushed in deep.

We came out an hour later and they were up in our living room we went up stairs.

"Alright boys what is it," I asked.

"I need help planning a date with Kira," said Scott.

"I need help with a date for Malia and me," said Stiles.

"I am not helping you seduce my daughter," Peter growled.

I laughed at him "Okay Stiles take her to a club she likes to dance and Scott do something with electricity some place quiet with good power like Derek's loft," I told them.

"I'd hug you but I know where you've been and what's on you," said Stiles as he bolted passed Peter Scott just followed.

Later that night I was asleep just barley but long enough to hear Peter leave I got up dressing quickly I followed him down into the sewer to the water treatment place I was quiet so quiet. Peter impaled Chris on rebar then bent it.

Very large arms clamped around my arms and waist "Get off me you giant walking corpse," I growled as he brought me out to Peter.

"Chelsey," he said surprised.

The berserker squeezed me my ribs broke and I couldn't breathe Peter and Chris were the last thing I saw.

Peter watched the berserker throw her by Chris "Hey that's my wife," he growled.

Peter set her up so she was sitting against the wall wrapping her up in rebar. He moved the hair out of her face holding her by the chin. "Love, I am going to make everything alright Chels. You'll see once I've killed Scott we can both be Alpha's and this town will be ours," he said kissing her then gagging her with his handkerchief finding her phone he tossed it in the water turning to leave.

Chris started to laugh "She is going to kick your ass you know that right," he asked him.

"She is my mate she will understand what I have done was for us," said Peter.

"No she will hate you and you will lose her forever," said Chris.

Peter left without saying another word.

"Chelsey," he yelled at her.

Chelsey groaned picking up her head she looked groggy then she looked pissed she struggled against the rebar growling and bitching through the gag. He watched her focus on her rebar and one straightened by its self a minute later another one did the same Chelsey's nose started to bleed.

"Stop Chelsey, you're going to kill yourself," he said.

"Mr. Argent," said Jordan.

Jordan took the gag off me "Chelsey, are you okay," he asked.

I got my arms free "I'm fine help Argent," I growled.

He did what Argent told him and I stopped watching his eyes turn orange like fire as he straightened the bar pulling Chris off it.

I touched the last remaining two bars that trapped me and I straightened them standing up "I am going to beat him with his own arms," I growled.

"They are in Mexico," said Chris.

"Then we need to move right now," I said helping him out.

We were in Mexico pulling into the town with Calaveras "We'll need help," said Chris.

I got of the car "I can't wait here there's a chance she won't help besides I'm faster on foot," I took off towards La Iglesia.

I got there and Braeden was screaming at Derek I came up on her and she pulled a gun on me.

"Easy is he out," I asked her.

She had tears in her eyes when she shook her head I moved her out of my way listening for a heart beat but there wasn't one "Don't you do this to me Derek," I hit his chest hoping to start his heart but it didn't happen.

I got up and I looked at him I shifted roaring loud letting it turn into a scream. "Where are they," I asked.

"Inside," she said.

**Beacon hills High School**

John had killed the Berserker and Lydia and Mason walked out to him.

"What the hell was that," Mason asked.

"Whatever it was its dead now," said John.

Lydia paled white as a ghost.

"Lydia, are you all right," he asked her.

"CHELSEY," screamed Lydia.

**Mexico**

I bolted for the entrance getting inside I found them Peter kicking Scott across the room and descended upon him. He wanted Alpha status he could have it I moved fast as I reached him I shoved Scott and Peter's hand closed when he saw me I felt the impact and snap.

"No," he growled at her. "Chelsey, why did you that," he asked.

He lifted her head up kissing her lips that were already becoming cold burring his face in her hair his mating mark fading from his skin. He shifted back holding her close she was limp in his arms she dangled her chocolate eyes glazed over.

Scott raised his clawed hand to kill him as he swung Stiles caught it "No Scott! Let him live with what he's done let him live with the fact that he killed the one person who loved and trusted him," Stiles told him.

Scott looked down at him "I hope Alpha status was worth it," he growled.

"You evolved," said Braeden and then she looked behind him.

Derek turned to see Peter holding Chelsey's limp body he couldn't hear her heart. "No," he said.

Peter wouldn't look at him "I didn't mean to," he mumbled.

"She pushed me out of the way," Scott said to Derek.

Derek took her from Peter holding her close to him he didn't know what to do with her she was a Hale but there was no place to bury her. "I don't have a place to put her," he growled.

Peter still wouldn't look at him Argent kick out Peter's leg and made him look at Chelsey "Look at what you did," he yelled

Derek watched as a single tear slide down his Uncles cheek as he locked eyes with him. "Get him out of my sight," Derek growled.

Scott grabbed Peter's arm yanking him up to his feet "You are going to Eichen house," he growled.

Peter pulled from his grip walking towards the car"I didn't want this you were going to die here not my wife I welcome Eichen House if it gets me away from you," Peter growled.

"Eichen house is the least of your problems you weren't the only Alpha that loved her," Derek said looking at him.

Peter stopped for a second "Let him come," he said.

Parrish shocked him with 5000 volts of electricity "You wont be hard to find," he said.

"I can't call her parents I was responsible for her," Derek said. "How do you tell them your daughter was killed by her husband for Alpha Status? What do I do when Ali gets home? What do I do without her," he asked Scott looking at Chelsey's face moving hair out of it.

"I don't know," said Scott as he held Kira as she cried.

Malia was crying on Stiles shoulder "Why didn't she catch his hand," she asked.

"She gave him what he wanted so he wouldn't hurt any of you Chelsey sacrificed herself for all of us. We are going to live on for her," said Chris.

Ali came home to John waiting in the house for her she smiled but his face was filled with sorrow. "Oh god who did she kill this time," she asked him.

"Ali I'm sorry," he said.

Ali looked at him "For what," she asked.

"They're bringing her body home," he said.

"Who killed her," Ali asked choked up.

"Peter," said John.

"Did he use her why go through all of this why not just kill her when she got Alpha status," asked Ali.

"It was an accident he was trying to kill Scott and she interfered," John said.

Ali moved to pass him to cry in the other room but John pulled her into a hug holding her tight as she cried "Shh," he said.

_**Chelsey's Funeral 3 weeks later**_

They all stood around her casket her family sat in front Derek and Ali sat with them.

The preacher spoke "Chelsey Hale was a wonderful woman she had life full of love from her friends and family so much in fact that a few people have something's they wanted to say. So if you would all like to come up one at a time and speak please do," he said stepping down.

Chelsey's brother stepped up to the plate first "I am Ethan and let's be honest sometimes my big sister was an even bigger pain in the ass, but she loved everyone here and no matter what she always found the good in people always giving them a chance to redeem themselves. Chelsey also had a temper I remember when she graduated from High School the girl she referred to as her _**"arch enemy"**_ made a pass at her then boyfriend Derek. Chelsey kicked that girl's ass so bad at her own party," he laughed at himself. "My sister was accomplice she had her own businesses a custom Mustang Chelsey was awesome," he started to cry so he walked away from the area.

Scott got up there "Chelsey and I we butted head a lot but she loved us more than I think most of us knew. She called us a pack her own dysfunctional family on Sundays we all would go to her house we don't know why we had all gone there in the first time but it stuck she'd make us brunch and then a big dinner. I got my hair cuts free we all got everything free in her shop and studio. Chelsey was my second mom and I am going to miss those Sunday's," he said before he got down.

Now it was Stiles Derek didn't know I if he could sit there any longer.

"Hey I'm Stiles and I am going to keep it short. The first time I met Chelsey her first words to me were  
(Where the hell is my boyfriend) she was one crazy woman funny smart she never lied to you the truth was fun to her. I am proud to say that she was my friend and like Scott said she was our second mom," Stiles got down.

He wasn't ready to go up there not yet he didn't want to accept she was really gone.

"Some of you know me and some of you don't my name is Deucalion Chelsey used to call Cal. I loved her more than anything in this world. They tell you if you love them let them go and if it's meant to be they'll come back. Chelsey and I were engaged once but she wasn't happy in London with me I could see it in her eyes so I let her go but if I could do it again I would have held on to her as tight as I could because she made me better she made me feel human," he said placing a white lotus on her casket before returning to his spot by a tree.

Derek got up the walk to the podium was long at least it felt long when he got there he looked out at everyone. "Chelsey was amazing the first time I met her was New York City at the international beauty show I was drawn to the building I didn't know then it was fate I was meant to find her to become her friend. I was supposed to fall in love with her and there were so many things to love about her. Chelsey's she loved to dance we were always going out just so she could dance I'd rented a house on Lake George with a nice deck and one night she woke me up bringing me outside she had me look at the full moon over the water and we danced under it to the sound of the waves and crickets. Chelsey loved the moon so much she would go on and on about the different cultures that worshiped it. I bought her a pedant that was a full moon for her birthday that year I wanted to keep it but it was hers so now she'll always have the moon with her," he stopped for a moment wiping a couple stray tears. "Chelsey was good and she doesn't deserve to be in that casket," he was losing his shit.

A small hand touched his arm and looked down at Cora who had come home to see another family member be put in a tomb. "It's okay we are here with you," she told him as she looked passed him.

He followed her eyes only to find his last beta Isaac standing with Scott "We are family Derek," said Isaac.

_**Eichen House on the secret supernatural floor **_

They were putting her in her crypt today his mate the one he killed for power that he couldn't use it wasn't worth the price he payed. All he had now was the charcoal drawings of her he did from memory but it wasn't true to her he couldn't see the color of her eyes and lips they were plastered all over his cell for comfort but nothing could comfort him. He clawed out her throat and she haunted his dreams every night like she would tonight he wouldn't have peace he didn't deserve it.

**Chelsey's Funeral **

Derek, Ethan and Chuck stood on one side of her casket on the other was Chris, Scott, and Stiles they lifted the casket carrying it to the mausoleum he had build for her it was tall Hale was over the entrance with a triskelion under it the whole thing was black marble inside they slowly lowered her into her tomb covering it with the lid her name and everything was on it.

_Chelsey Marie James Hale_

_Born June 26, 1990_

_Died February 4, 2012_

_She was a friend, a sister, a daughter, a wife, and a pack member_

**Eichen House**

The door to his room opened up and Ali came in with a folder. "Well look at you a this nice cage," she said.

"Did she get a beautiful service," he asked her.

"Chelsey shouldn't have had a service Peter," she said coldly.

"What do you want," he asked her.

Ali laughed sinisterly "I may not physically be able to hurt you but I can emotionally torment you and I'll make sure you pay for what you have done," she said.

Ali opened the folder and she slapped a photo up on the fiberglass "This was the night she fell in love with you I snapped it while you were dancing with her," Ali said. Slapping up another one "This is what she looked like when you were dead broken I couldn't make her happy," Ali growled.

"Stop it," he said.

Ali slapped up another four more "This is her and Derek Chelsey and Deucalion Chelsey and her family you and her on your engagement night. Chelsey with her cousins and brother her pugs her high school friends you took her from all of us and all of them," Ali said.

Peter roared "Stop it," he said hitting the fiberglass.

"That feeling the guilty and self loathing I pray it eats you alive you sleazy self-absorbed power hungry monster," Ali screamed.

Peter shifted into the beast hitting the fiberglass only to have the mountain ash blast him back.

"You are never getting out of here," she said leaving.

_**Epilogue **_

_**March 8, 2012 Night of the full moon**_

They had grabbed me after her funeral I was off guard I heard the clicking and was to late the knocked me out and when I woke I was blind again and my arm throbbed. I reaching down I felt the machine attached to me arm they had me I was trapped in the lair of the The Dread Doctors. I had been down here in hell for months now growing weaker but looking for an escape.

The clicking sound they were coming in with a familiar scent I shifted my eyes and saw the big one holding her lifeless untouched body. I growled low and deep i tugged at the machine but it wouldn't budge. I watched them strap her to a table and postioned mirrors the leader clicked and the big one was on me yanking me up and pulling me close to her. My arm was placed in her hand and the mirror move moon light hit her pale skin. Claws dug into my for arm and i watched her color return she gasped her eyes glowing bright blue.

We had her back Chelsey was alive and we were trapted by The Dread Doctors.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Chapter 15

This new season of teen wolf has me all bent out of shape I'm trying to stay to to the show so I have updated my last chapter and took down the other story until I can catch up. Thanks for following I try to get a new story out to you guys soon!


End file.
